Sailor Moon Another Story en español!
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Habeis leido bien. El doujinshi en forma de videojuego Another Story, ahora en español de España, con ligeros crossovers para sazonarlo un poco. Esta situado entre la temporada S y Super S. Spoilers, cuidado. Chibiusa/Anshar.
1. Cachito 1 parte 1

YAMI-AUTOR: Una vez mas estamos preparados para ofreceros otra historia que nadie se debería perder: Sailor Moon Another Story, en español de España!!

AUTOR: Debes decir que la trama ha salido del juego de Súper Nintendo del mismo nombre, solo publicado en Japón, que los personajes son de la maestra Takenouchi...

YAMI-AUTOR: Ya, no te adelantes... he usado uno de los parches al ingles del juego que hay por la web y he conseguido enterarme de algo. ¡No volveréis a ver Sailor Moon de la misma forma, eso seguro! ¡Vamos al meollo!

AUTOR: Psss, que sepáis que la letra cursiva son pensamientos... y los nombres cursiva son sueños o flashbacks... esto vale para todas nuestras historias...

********************************************************************

SAILOR MOON ANOTHER STORY

(o como aprendí a amar los doujins por encima del original.)

CACHITO 1: SU DESTINO.

(Cuarto de Bunny. La marmota esta en la piltra. Luna entra por el alfeizar.)

LUNA: Bunny-chan, despierta. ¡Levanta, Bunny!

BUNNY: ¿Qué pasa Luna?

LUNA: Hay algo peculiar por la ciudad. No se que es exactamente, pero algo va raro. La gente incluso se ve rara. Deberías mover el cuerpo para ver que pasa.

BUNNY: Hoy que era fiesta…

Las dos levantan y enfilan para la calle. Ellas no pueden oírlo, pero el sonido ambiental es de lo mas sospechoso. Al rato van y se encuentran con unos conocidos.

LUNA: _Debí imaginar que iría derecha a los recreativos..._

BUNNY: ¡Mauricio, cuanto tiempo! Espero no creas que te había olvidado.

MAURICIO: Para nada, Bunny-chan. Además el día es esplendido. ¡Eh, Camilo!

BUNNY: Oh, si, el también esta aquí. Yuhu.

CAMILO: Bunny, ¿Tu has visto a Kari hoy? Casi es la hora de comer y aun no la veo.

BUNNY: _Y no me extraña, estará haciendo lo imposible por no verte…_

MAURICIO: Bunny, tu gata se te escapa. Cógela o provocara algún accidente.

BUNNY: ¡Luna!

(La sigue hasta la joyería Osa-P, la casa de Kari. Entonces comprendió la escapada.)

BUNNY: Huelo energía oscura por ahí dentro. ¿Habrá un enemigo?

VOZ: ¡IIIAAAH!

LUNA: Si aun te quedaban dudas, esa era Kari. ¡Transfórmate y vamos para allá!

BUNNY: Cuanto hace que no decía esto… ¡Prístina Luna, dame el poder!

(Transformación con escena automática según la ley de Metamorfosis Ininterrumpida.)

G-LUNA: ¡Bicho, quieto ahí!

DEVINSTER: ¿Quién va?

G-LUNA: Maldito devinster que atacas a chicas indefensas. ¡Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Guerrero Luna! Y en nombre de Luna, ¡Te castigare!

LUNA: Menos monserga y hazla pedazos, que se que sabes.

DEVINSTER: ¿Apenas he dicho una frase y ya van a matarme? Que penoso.

G-LUNA: Ahí voy. ¡Diadema… Acción!

(Destrucción total del demonio inferior, como ya estamos acostumbrados.)

G-LUNA: Un devinster había vuelto a la vida. Eso seria lo que sentiste, Luna.

KARI: Gracias, Guerrero Luna. Me alegra saber que se puede contar contigo siempre.

G-LUNA: Ah, no pasa nada. Y si pasa, solo llámame otra vez, o me enterare tarde…

(Salen de allí con el deber cumplido. En el piso de Armando, el chico sueña con algo.)

_ARMANDO: ¿Pero donde estoy? Parece el palacio de Cristal..._

_VOZ: Maestro..._

_ARMANDO: Esa voz la conozco. ¡Es Lord Konztite! _

_KONZTITE: (aparece) Maestro, el destino se acerca... Un cometa se aproxima desde una estrella maligna, para devolver el destino a sus orígenes. Una cosa horrible con el poder para devolverlo todo a... Ahora en el futuro, y en el pasado también, esta dando lugar a una existencia en la que todo volverá a ser lo que era..._

_ARMANDO: ¿Cuándo pasara eso? ¿Tengo yo que hacer algo? _

_KONZTITE: Viene del lejano futuro, y tú deberás elegir nuestro destino..._

(Se acaba el sueño.)

ARMANDO: Vaya sueño. La joya de los Generales esta brillando...

Después de todo eso nos encontramos en un día normal, por así llamarlo. Las chicas se van a encontrar en el Templo Hikawa para poder discutir el asunto devinster.

BUNNY: (llega) ¡Eh, todas a transformarse! Han vuelto los Devinster. ¿Qué sucedió?

PATRICIA: ¿Es que han revivido los esbirros de Tomoe, o algo?

RAY: Bunny, eres capaz de haberlo soñado todo.

BUNNY: ¡Ray, eres muy grosera conmigo...! ¿A que Amy si me cree? Huy, si no esta.

AMY: ¡Ahora si! Perdonar, vine enseguida que me entere. Estaba hablando con Urawa.

RAY: Ah, si, con el viejo amigo Ryo. Bueno, para adentro.

(Adentro del templo.)

PATRICIA: Ha pasado tiempo desde que te viste con Urawa, ¿No?

AMY: Si, ha podido venir a Tokio para las vacaciones.

RAY: ¿A dónde quieres ir con el, que me lo huelo?

AMY: Hay algunos exámenes a la vuelta, así que pensé que fuéramos a la biblio.

BUNNY: (gota sudor) ¿Vas a llevártele a un sitio con... libros?

PATRICIA: ¿Eso es verdad? Oye, me lo puedes contar solo a mí, no quedes mal...

RAY: ¿Qué planes tenéis para después de eso, o no hay... nada mas?

AMY: ¡La cosa no va por ahí! (roja) Todavía estamos en el insti, no podemos citarnos.

(Entra la reina del baile, el ángel en la tierra, la sirena de mis sueños... o sea, Carola...)

*************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: Eso lo has escrito tú, ¿no? ¡Eres un obseso!

AUTOR: ¡Gñ!

**************************************************************

CAROLA: ¡Holaaa, cariños! Sorry por llegar tarde al meollo. Eh, Amy, estas roja...

PATRICIA: Es que Amy se ha echado novio. ¡Y esta por venir a la ciudad!

AMY: ¡Patricia, ya he dicho que la cosa no va por ahí!

FERNANDO: (entra) Hola a todas. ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Ray, hoy estas mejor que nunca.

BUNNY: ¿Raaay? Me parece que Fernando y tú sois MUY amigos.

RAY: ¡Eso cree el! Y por cierto Bunny, ¿Quién es tu novio, que no me acuerdo?

BUNNY: ¡Parece que Armando y yo somos la pareja perfecta! Solo espero que esto sea así para siempre, siempre. ¡Si ya me ha besado y todo! ¿? ¡Eep, eso último sobraba!

CAROLA: Incluso cuando se pone así, la sigo teniendo envidia...

PATRICIA: Si. Bunny esta con Armando, Amy y Ryo parecen distantes, pero son una pareja al fin y al cabo. Y da igual lo que diga Ray, Fernando esta por ella.

CAROLA: ¡Jo, yo quiero novio también! Huy, espera, si estoy a punto...

LUNA: Pero el nombre solo nos lo dirás después. Amy, ¿No te tenias que ir ya?

AMY: ¡Ay, es verdad! Perdón por no quedarme, adiós a todas. (sale)

CAROLA: ¿Estaría bien... seguirla?

PATRICIA: ¡Eso es una grosería, tu!

RAY: Pero yo quiero saber que pasa... (sale)

BUNNY: ¡Venga, yo también! ¡De la mano, Carola! (salen)

PATRICIA: No, me reafirmo en mi protesta.

(Se queda más sola que la una menos cinco. Se asoma Fernando con gota de sudor.)

PATRICIA: Bah, será mejor que las vigile.

Después de todo el embrollo de novios-no novios, cogieron el bus de menos cuarto para ir a plantarse en la salida de la estación y estirar bien las orejas... u otras cosas.

BUNNY: ¡Mirad, si la estudiosa esta justo ahí!

CAROLA: ¡Bunny, esconde la cabezona!

(A sus puestos. Patricia se atonta y tarda en esconderse, pero Amy no se da cuenta.)

CAROLA: Me pregunto lo lejos que han llegado esos dos en su relación.

PATRICIA: Deja de pensar cosas sucias. ¿Qué le contara de nuevo Urawa?

RAY: Parece que el tren bala ya entró en el anden. ¿No sentís algo raro ahora?

(Revuelo en la estación. Los que bajan del tren casi atropellan a los de fuera.)

HOMBRE: ¡Hay un monstruo en el vagón! ¡Salid todos de aquí!

BUNNY: Chicas, esto hay que investigarlo.

(En la zona del andén se reúnen con la peliazul. Las explicaciones para más tarde.)

AMY: Menos mal que estáis aquí, me podréis ayudar.

LUNA: Ahí dentro hay muchas presencias diabólicas. ¡A transformarse tocan!

TODAS: ¡Planeta que me toque, dame el poder!

(Se lanzan en tromba dentro del tren y empiezan a hacer limpieza a base de Diademas, Fuegos, Truenos y Fulgores. Mercurio se adelanta para recoger al chico.)

G-MERCURIO: ¡Ese es Urawa! Ryo, ¿Estas bien?

G-JUPITER: Solo esta desmayado, quizás haya sido mejor así.

G-LUNA: Eso eran más devinsters. Ahora sabemos fijo que la Reina Beryl ha vuelto.

LUNA: Aquí no podemos hacer nada mas, regresemos al templo Hikawa.

De vuelta en el templo, el chico que una vez fuera demonio les explica lo que sucede...

AMY: Ryo, ¿Ya estas bien?

RYO: Si, tranquila. Amy, tuve una visión en un sueño. El pasado y el futuro cambiaron de sitio. Ya sabes que puedo verlos con mi poder residual de devinster... No lo entiendo bien, pero la historia, o mejor dicho el Destino cambiara para siempre.

AMY: Así que el futuro... y el pasado también, han sido cambiados o algo.

(Ante el fuego sagrado del templo, Ray hace unos pases con su disfraz de Kikyo.)

RAY: Huuummm... ¡Iiiiaaah! (fogonazo)

BUNNY: ¿Qué es eso a fin de cuentas? ¿No será otro enemigo?

SOMBRA: El nombre es... Sin. Y esto, solo es un aviso.

(El fuego peta en todo el morro de la aprendiza de sacerdotisa. Esta negra de humo.)

RAY: (tos) Ag, me he llenado de ceniza. Y no he sacado nada en claro...

BUNNY: Ray, tienes la cara negra como tizón.

RAY: Ya cállate. (tos) Me he manchado bien, voy a ver si me friego... (ahueca).

CAROLA: Bueno, pues dijo que se llamaba Sin, no hay duda. Pero a saber quien es...

ABUELO: (asoma) ¡Ray, teléfono! ¡Son Timmy y Vicky!

BUNNY: ¡Deja, abuelo, ya lo cojo yo! (pues eso.)

ABUELO: Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo. (lanza)

_TIMMY:_ Ah, eres tu, cara-luna. Ha pasado algo horrible, Andrea se ha puesto mala. No se como explicarlo, ni el doctor tampoco. Será mejor que te vengas al hospital Juuban.

LUNA: ¿Qué pasaba?

BUNNY: Pasa que a Andrea se sucedió 'algo horrible'. Tendré que ir al hospital ese.

LUNA: Han pasado cosas raras últimamente. Bunny, debo irme a comprobar una cosa.

BUNNY: A ver, el hospital de Juuban. Queda encima de mi casa un par de calles...

*****************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Qué pasara en el hospital? ¿Qué tiene Andrea? ¡Sigue leyendo!

AUTOR: Y si quieres dale al botón de review, claro.


	2. Cachito 1 parte 2

La rubia de coletas va a paso ligero hasta el hospital. Pregunta por la habitación de la chiquita enferma y sus dos amigas, pero al verla ya no estaba tan chiquita.

TIMMY: Te hemos estado esperando, cara de luna. Andrea, mira, ya ha venido.

BUNNY: ¿? ¿Por qué Andrea ha crecido otra vez? ¿Estas ya bien?

ANDREA: Ha dejado de dolerme ahora mismo. Desde que tú has llegado.

TIMMY: Había empezado a temblar... y se transformo ante nuestras narices. Habrá sido doloroso. Creo que algo malo ha empezado a ocurrir. Andrea, ¿Te había dolido antes?

ANDREA: Fue como... cuando estaba bajo el poder del cristal Tau o como se llame. El Cristal de Plata de Bunny pareció frenar el dolor que me causaba.

BUNNY: ¡Ah! ¿Es que vas a convertirte en la Dama 9?

VICKY: Ahora ya esta bien. Abrió los ojos y recupero su poder de Guerrero Saturno.

ANDREA: Cuando me desmaye me sentía como envuelta por la fuerza de la oscuridad. Pero el poder maligno es terrible... Sentí que mi futuro estaba siendo manipulado.

ENFERMERA: (entra) Perdonen, es su turno para el chequeo diario.

VICKY: Oiga un momento. La puerta esta marcada con un 'no molestar'. ¿Qué hace?

ENFERMERA: ¡Vengo a por vosotras, malditas Guerreros Luchadoras!

(Se descubre el devinster asqueroso. Las chicas no tardan en cambiar a Guerreros.)

TODAS: ¡Diadema Acción! ¡Temblor de tierra! ¡Mares y Océanos!

DEVINSTER: ¡AAARRRG! (muriese)

TIMMY: ¿Qué no habíamos vencido ya a ese bicho?

VICKY: Este es el segundo que nos ataca hoy, y también estaba repetido.

BUNNY: ¿Por qué, por que hay enemigos antiguos que vuelven a por nosotras?

ANDREA: Si sus Destinos han sido cambiados al igual que el mío, es muy posible...

TIMMY: ¿Un poder que cambia el futuro? Eso es absurdo. ¿Quién narices son esos?

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí, tanto que no se me ocurriría ir andando, se ve un castillo raro y la cámara entra a un salón, vemos a una mujer de pelo blanco y a cinco mozas.

SIN: Ama Apsu. Hemos completado el primer paso de la estrategia. En ciertos lugares a poca distancia de las Guerreros, enemigos de su pasado han vuelto y han atacado a todas las que veían. Hemos cambiado el Destino del distrito de Juuban del siglo XX.

APSU: Os he hecho pasar por mucho. Tomaros esto como un regalo.

(Luz extraña hacia las cinco mozas, parecen potenciadas tras la iluminación.)

APSU: Con esto podréis ser más fuertes que las propias Guerreros.

SIN: Se lo agradeceremos eternamente, ama Apsu.

(A la salida lo hablan. Voy a ver si las describo. Esa Sin es un verdadero clon de Bunny, Nabu parece hermana mayor de Amy, Nergal es pelirroja con coleta, Marduk es la viva imagen de Patricia con pelo gris, y la llamada Ishtar parece prima del pueblo de Carola.)

NABU: Se supone que con esto seremos más fuertes que las legendarias Guerreros.

NERGAL: Por fin, nuestro Destino será tal como lo queríamos.

ISHTAR: (^_^) Es lo que yo iba a decir.

MARDUK: ¿Ya os dais por contentas? ¡Yo aun estoy impaciente!

(Llega un niño de traje raro y sombrero de pluma, con un extraño felino al lado.)

ANSHAR: Yo estoy con Marduk. Es demasiado pronto para celebrar. Las Guerreros no están muertas aun, que es lo que interesa. Para cambiar el Destino en lo que deseamos, debemos hacernos con el Cristal de Plata. Solo así tendremos una oportunidad.

ISHTAR: (^_^) Es la nuestra, ahora que somos tan fuertes como ellas.

NABU: Si, están separadas en dos grupos, es la oportunidad para atacar al más débil.

(Todas hacen un shunkanido y solo quedan aun Sin y Anshar.)

SIN: No se lo pongas fácil a la Princesa, si de verdad quieres cambiar tu Destino.

ANSHAR: No lo haré...

Shunkanido doble y el pasillo del castillo se queda desierto. Volvemos al hospital, hala.

TIMMY: De todas formas, deberíamos comprobar la ciudad un poco.

VICKY: Perfecto. Quizás encontremos alguna pista que dejara el enemigo.

BUNNY: Volvamos a mi casa, quiero asegurarme de cómo siguen.

ANDREA: Espera, yo quiero ir también.

TIMMY: No deberías, aun necesitas descanso.

ANDREA: Yo también soy una Guerrero Luchadora, no puedo quedarme quieta cuando todos las demás luchan. No quiero que el Destino se cambie mas de lo que ya esta...

VICKY: ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos a Andrea? Estaría mejor que aquí sola.

TIMMY: Vale, vente. Pero ten cuidado.

(Van de un aventón hasta la casa de Bunny. Todo esta muy silencioso.)

BUNNY: Fu, menos mal, parece que aun no han pasado por aquí.

(Shingo pasa ante ellas galopando y gritando aterrado.)

BUNNY: Y así se pasa tooodo el día.

(Un demonio pasa ante ellas gruñendo 'carne fresca' o algo.)

VICKY: ¡Eso era un devinster, tonta!

TIMMY: Pues a transformarse, y rapidito.

(Antes dicho que hecho. Tras la secuencia, acorralan al bicho en el cuarto de Shingo.)

DEVINSTER: ¡No os metáis donde no debéis!

TODAS: ¡Diadema Acción! ¡Temblor de tierra! ¡Mares y Océanos!

DEVINSTER: ¡AAARRRG! (muriese)

SHINGO: Me acaba de dar un deja-vu espantoso, pero que más da, ¡Gracias a todas!

G-LUNA: No pasa nada, Shingo... eh, Shingolo Pipirolo.

SHINGO: A veces pareces tanto mi hermana que das miedo. Esa cosa quería un cristal.

G-LUNA: Será el Cristal de Plata... Bueno, ahí te quedas, por que yo me voy, je, je.

MADRE: (llega) ¡Anda, es la famosa Guerrero Luna! Shingo, ¿No has oído a Bunny?

(Se van de allí despacito. A la salida le pita el comunicador o lo que sea.)

G-LUNA: Es un mensaje de Luna. Ha encontrado info sobre los enemigos.

_LUNA:_ Veniros al templo Hikawa a la de ya.

G-LUNA: ¡Oki! Urano, arranca el coche, anda...

(No me molestare en separar el párrafo para lo corta que es la escena, ahí va.)

LUNA: Ah, por fin, Artemis y yo os esperábamos.

G-LUNA: Bueno, ¿Qué sabéis sobre los malos de esta vez?

ARTEMIS: He mirado en el ordenador del Palacio de Cristal, parece que los enemigos han venido del futuro. No la Luna Negra, sino de un futuro mas allá de su época. Tienen poder para trastocar el tiempo, han venido acá con la Puerta Espacial que cuida Plutón.

LUNA: Si le contamos esto a la reina Serenity... cerrarían la puerta, así que deben estar planeando hacer algo en el futuro también. Mirar, esta es una de los enemigos.

(Crea con el portátil un holograma de Sin.)

ARTEMIS: El ordenador esta haciendo ruidos raros, para mi que esta roto...

LUNA: ¡Se movió! Pero si yo no he tocado nada...

SIN: Soy la Opuesta Sin.

G-URANO: ¡Hay algo raro en esa imagen!

SIN: Soy una de las Guerreros Opuestas, que pueden cambiar el Destino. ¡Y os matare a todas, Guerreros Luchadoras! Controlo por completo vuestro Destino. Mirar esto.

(Hologramas de las otras guerreros, están tendidas inmóviles.)

LUNA: ¡Son las demás!

G-LUNA: ¡Y también Chibiusa!

SIN: Si queréis de vuelta a Lady Serenity y a las otras cuatro Guerreros... venir hasta el instituto del barrio de Juuban. Esperaremos todo lo que quieras, Guerrero Luna.

(El holograma se desvanece y el ordenador peta, por desgracia.)

LUNA: Es una trampa. Definitivamente.

G-LUNA: Tienen a Chibiusa... y a todas. ¿Es que vamos a abandonarlas sin más?

LUNA: Yo no he dicho eso. Deberíamos investigar al enemigo algo más.

G-NEPTUNO: En eso estoy de acuerdo. No conocemos cuanta fuerza puede tener ese enemigo, ni su verdadera forma. Es peligroso tomarse esa invitación a la ligera.

G-URANO: Yo no lo creo. ¡Si hay una trampa, nos la cepillaremos sobre la marcha!

G-SATURNO: Yo voy a ayudar a Chibiusa, haya lo que haya.

G-LUNA: Incluso para salvar el mundo, no puedo dejar de lado a mis amigas. Tener un mundo en paz, sin las otras guerreros... ¡Es algo que no aceptare jamás!

G-URANO: Bueno, Neptuno, dime que vas a hacer tú.

G-NEPTUNO: Je, no son mi problema.

G-URANO: Decidido entonces. ¡Todas hacia el instituto de Juuban!

*******************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¿Qué va a pasar con las Guerreros Interiores? ¿Aguantaran? ¡Sigue!

AUTOR: O deja un review, también.


	3. Cachito 1 parte 3

YAMI-AUTOR: Eh, chicos, hay que hacer una aclaración: si queréis bastante mejores descripciones de las chicas malas podéis pasaros por en su sección de Another Story. Tienen scans muy chulos y eso.

AUTOR: Ah, y el _Shunkanido_ es la versión japonesa de la Transmisión Instantánea, que lo supierais. Ya que va a salir muchas veces. ¡Hala, a leer!

***************************************************

Ahora si me da por separar el párrafo. Las cinco malas están en la azotea del instituto esperando a las otras. Su ropa de combate es una malla negra con adornos dorados.

SIN: ¿Qué tal están?

NABU: Metidas dentro de sus ilusiones, deambulando sin salida. Tan solo quería decir que la tal Lady Serenity continúa protegida por el Cristal de Plata del futuro.

SIN: Mientras este en nuestras manos no la pondrán un dedo encima. Ser pacientes.

(Las buenas están ya dentro del edificio. Cada una tira por un lado.)

G-LUNA: ¡Mercurio esta ahí!

DEVINSTER: Esta niña esta soñando cosas maravillosas. Déjala estar.

(Sueño de Amy. Tiene bata de doctora y esta atendiendo a una señora con niño.)

_MUJER: Gracias, doctora Mizuno. Gracias a usted mi niño esta sano de nuevo._

_AMY: No fue nada, es mi trabajo._

_NIÑO: ¡Gracias señora Mizuno! _

_AMY: (teléfono) Si, cielo, hoy si llegare a casa. Nunca me perdería el aniversario._

(Fin del sueño, el devinster tiene ganas de bronca, y se la llevara.)

G-LUNA: ¡Aparta, monstruo! ¡Diadema... Acción!

DEVINSTER: ¡ARG! No olvides... ese sueño... es el Destino que deseas... (murió).

(Ración de Transmisión Luna Curativa, para ayudarla a reponerse.)

G-MERCURIO: Estoy bien... vete a ayudar a las otras, yo os alcanzare luego.

(Se va al siguiente piso. No tarda en encontrar el aula donde esta otra guerrero.)

DEVINSTER: Por supuesto, viniste a ayudarla. ¿De verdad quieres? ¡Porque morirás!

(Mientras se pegan veamos el sueño de Ray. Esta con Armando en plena calle.)

_ARMANDO: Perdóname, Ray. Tú eras mi verdadero amor. Y tú siempre me quisiste a mí, a Armando Chiba. No digas nada, así estaremos juntos para siempre. _

_RAY: Armando, me haces muy feliz... ¿No estaré soñando? ¿Es de verdad?_

(La coletona la ha sacado del sueño. Se levanta con el nombre de Armando aun fresco.)

G-LUNA: ¿Qué dices tú de Armando? ¡RAY! ¿Qué estabas soñando?

G-MARTE: _Mejor me hago la recaída... _

(Sube a la siguiente zona. En otra aula esta la Guerrero del trueno con otro bicho.)

G-LUNA: ¡Júpiter, que bien que la veo!

DEVINSTER: No te metas. Los sueños de esta chica se están realizando. Tu también los tienes, quedar con el chico que amas, vestidos bonitos, mas comida de la que puedes devorar, la fama de una modelo... ¡Ag, que se me va la pinza! ¡Lucha!

G-LUNA: Me hartáis. ¡Diadema... Acción!

(Mientras se pegan, otra vez, vemos el sueño de Patricia. Esta con un tipo fornido.)

_TIPO: Que sorpresa, no me imagine que... que me querías. Nunca pensé que alguien como tu pudiera amar a un pintas como yo... No me controlo en una pelea, pero si no hay más tipos altos como yo, quizás no te hubieras fijado en otro. _

_PATRICIA: Entonces, somos..._

_TIPO: Digámoslo así. ¿Podrías traer mañana un picnic de esos tan ricos?_

_PATRICIA: ¡SI! ¡Voto a tal que si! _

(Fin del sueño. La forzuda se levanta sin casi heridas, siendo forzuda como es.)

G-JUPITER: Guerrero Luna, viniste a por mí... Estaré en pie pronto, ve por delante.

(Pues se esta pateando el colegio... En otra aula esta la reina, sirena, ángel... Carola.)

************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡No aprendes, chiflado! ¡Mira que no aprendes!

AUTOR: Gñññ. (babas)

***********************************************************

G-LUNA: Al final las he encontrado todas. ¡Venus, aguanta ahí!

DEVINSTER: Esta niña va a vivir en sus sueños para siempre...

(El combate empieza. Metámonos al sueño de mi reina, sirena, ángel... si, Carola.)

_CAROLA: ¡Eh, Hikaru, escucha esta! _

_HIKARU: ¿A quien estas persiguiendo ahora, eh?_

_CAROLA: ¡No, esta vez es amor del bueno! (¡JA!) Es Minami, el del Club de Fútbol. Voy a darle una carta amorosa, hoy mismo. Ya lo intente, pero algo me detenía... _

_HIKARU: A otra cosa. ¡Mira, han sacado un videojuego de Guerrero Luna! _

_CAROLA: ¡La fabulosa Luna ya ha llegado al mundo del software, como mola!_

_HIKARU: He oído rumores de que Guerrero Luna es una agente secreta de policía. _

_(Hikaru se va. Carola ve su reflejo en el escaparate, es la figura de Guerrero V.)_

_CAROLA: ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa guerrero... que se parece tanto a mí?_

(Fuera del sueño, la pobre guerrero del amor y la justicia las pasa canutas.)

G-LUNA: ¡Este no es como los demás! Necesita una dosis de Cetro Corazón, pero...

DEVINSTER: ¡Jua jua jua! Conmigo no podrás, acabare con todas vosotras. ¡ARG!

G-LUNA: ¡Esa no es... es la Cadena de Amor de Venus! ¿Cómo?

(Música de rescate. La guerrero para liderarlas todas, la diosa del amor, ¡Ha vuelto!)

G-VENUS: Perdón por dejarte sola ante esto... Vamos, juntas. ¡Fulgor Creciente!

G-LUNA: ¡Cetro Corazón, al ataque!

DEVINSTER: ¡AAARRRG! (muriese, claro)

G-LUNA: Te lo digo ahora que no nos oyen. Cuando eras Guerrero V, eras mi héroa.

(Van al tejado, según la 'divina belleza', Chibiusa esta allí todavía. Llegan las otras.)

G-LUNA: Al final la encuentro, la canija estaba tan tranquila sobando...

SIN: Quieta donde estas, Guerrero Luna.

G-LUNA: ¡Sin! Veo que Chibiusa esta a salvo, al menos de momento...

G-VENUS: Si aun tuviera mis técnicas de Guerrero V...

NERGAL: No te preocupes, la niña esta soñando. Ya se dio cuenta de lo que os pasaba. Va a tener un glorioso destino. ¡Así como vosotras, incordiosas niñatas!

SIN: Si quieres a la niña, entrega el Cristal de Plata, es así de fácil.

G-SATURNO: ¡Guerrero Luna, no! ¡No las des nada!

ISHTAR: La haremos soñar hasta que nos deis lo que queremos, os aviso.

NABU: Si sigue soñando mucho más su cuerpo morirá. Su felicidad solo es soñada.

G-URANO: El enemigo trata de chantajearte para lograr el Cristal. ¡No les dejes!

G-LUNA: Ya lo se. Sin, ahí tienes el Cristal.

TODOS: ¡QUE!

G-LUNA: Pero antes, deja a Chibiusa a mi lado.

MARDUK: Parece que la vida de la niña le es mas importante. ¡A buenas horas!

SIN: Has hecho lo más sensato. Ahí va la mocosa. ¡Ahora pásame el Cristal!

(Lo va a entregar, y un rosazo voló por el aire para detenerla. Música, por favor.)

S-ANTIFAZ: Es propio de seres malvados jugar sucio con los sueños de las chicas. Tenéis un corazón frío y despreciable. ¡No me dejáis más opción que luchar!

SIN: ¿Y ese quien es?

G-LUNA: (^_^) ¡El Señor del Antifaz!

S-ANTIFAZ: No entregues el Cristal de Plata. Chibiusa esta bien, ha estado protegida por el cristal desde el principio, pronto despertara. ¡Vosotras! ¿Para que lo queréis?

SIN: Cambiar el destino del mundo es difícil. Cambiaremos el destino de este mundo, porque queremos conocer y controlar nuestro propio futuro. Imaginadlo.

(Les enchufa una luz extraña a Bunny y Armando, se quedan como las otras hace rato.)

_BUNNY: ¡Cariño! Vuelve pronto hoy, que es el cumple de..._

_ARMANDO: Si, de Chibiusa. La otra vez llegue tarde, pero esta no fallare. _

_BUNNY: ¿No se te olvida algo, cielo?_

_ARMANDO: Ah, si, siempre se me pasa lo mismo. (besazo)_

_(Los dos ven pasar una niña patinando. Les dirige una mirada suspicaz.)_

_BUNNY: Esa de la calle de enfrente... es igual que Chibiusa..._

(Fin del sueño. Bunny y Armando se atontan, pero la chibi despierta justo a tiempo.)

CHIBIUSA: ¡Eh, has embobado a los dos! ¡Guerrero Luna, Señor del Antifaz, volved!

SIN: Ahora, chicas. ¡Muere, Princesa!

(Rayo combinado de las cinco hacia el grupo. El señor de traje se pone en medio.)

S-ANTIFAZ: ¡Arg!

G-LUNA: ¿Qué? ¡Señor del Antifaz! ¿Qué te han hecho?

G-SATURNO: ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Dejarles en paz de una vez!

SIN: Mal hecho, bonita. ¡MAL HECHO!

(Rayo terrorífico hacia Guerrero Saturno, que no lo ve venir, y aun le sobra fuerza para tumbar a las otras. Las malas hacen un shunkanido y dejan a las buenas con dos bajas.)

CHIBIUSA: Saturno... El cristal pudo sacarles del sueño, pero tú nos ayudaste...

Han vuelto al piso de Armando a serenar los ánimos. El chico esta en su cama con sus dos señoritas al lado. Timmy y Vicky les vigilan, el resto esta en el salón.

BUNNY: Armando, fue mi culpa... habría caído en su chantaje, o si no en su ilusión...

CHIBIUSA: No, fue mi culpa. Si no me hubiera dejado coger...

TIMMY: Dejarle reposar. Casi mueren dos de los nuestros.

VICKY: No os disculpéis, no es lo que sucedió, sino lo que puede pasar ahora...

(Las Tsukino salen del cuarto. Las dos restantes discuten sus métodos.)

VICKY: Aun si nuestro número se ve reducido debemos seguir. ¿Qué dices, Timmy?

TIMMY: (puñetazo) ¡Es inútil! ¡Es inútil seguir! Hemos fallado en proteger al Rey...

VICKY: Así que tu también lo crees... Pero no la tomes con las paredes.

(Se van al salón con las demás. La morena esta perpleja.)

TIMMY: Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Andrea?

AMY: Va mejorando, pero de momento sigue en su cuarto del hospital de Juuban.

RAY: Encuentro a estos enemigos muy desconcertantes.

AMY: La predicción de Ryo se esta haciendo realidad, quisiera encontrar a...

PATRICIA: Perdón por aquello Bunny, caímos como novatas en la trampa.

CAROLA: ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? Ya se que yo, al menos...

(Aparecen de repente y repentinamente los fantasmas de los Cuatro Generales.)

_KONZTITE:_ Guerreros guardianes del Rey Endimión, por ahora protegemos al príncipe.

PATRICIA: ¿Qué no erais los generales de la reina Beryl, vosotros?

_RAMIRO:_ Si, una vez servimos de generales a la reina Beryl, sin embargo todos éramos seguidores de príncipe de la Tierra Endimión. Hemos vuelto a ayudar a nuestro maestro.

CAROLA: ¿Por qué habéis venido así sin más? ¿Tenéis algo que ver con...?

_ZOISITE: _Para nada. La razón de la inactividad de Endimión es la energía negativa.

RAY: Bueno, ¿Y que estáis haciendo aquí todos? ¿Nos ayudareis?

_DANIEL: _Ya veis, la condición de nuestro maestro ahora es bastante extraña. Quizás su enemigo le infundió con energía negativa y además, en grandes cantidades.

_KONZTITE: _Tenemos que infundirle con el lado opuesto, energía positiva, entonces...

RAY: ¡Armando se pondrá bueno!

PATRICIA: ¿Cómo podemos enviarle la energía positiva, lo sabéis?

_RAMIRO: _¿Veis esta piedra? Dentro contiene pura maldad, el poder de la oscuridad.

_ZOISITE: _Al principio esta piedra contenía a ambas, luz y oscuridad.

_KONZTITE:_ Los dos elementos volvieron a sus piedras originales. Cuando el maestro peligró, la oscuridad quedo aquí atrapada, pero la luz continua perdida.

_DANIEL:_ Nuestro poder de luz reside dentro de otras piedras, durmientes en algún lugar de la Tierra. Los pares de piedras contienen todo nuestro poder, la mía oculta en Nepal.

(Ramiro: La mía en Canadá. Zoisite: La mía en Suiza.)

_KUNZTITE_: Y la mía en Turquía. Debéis visitar esos lugares y devolver la luz a su par. Nosotros os esperaremos aquí con la joya del maestro, la Rosa de Cristal.

_DANIEL: _Se encuentra aquí en Japón, la Rosa de Cristal es similar al Cristal de Plata.

_RAMIRO: _Cuando los pares se junten, la Rosa de Cristal deberá aparecer.

_ZOISITE: _Y cuando todas estén reunidas, nuestro maestro se recuperara.

_KONZTITE: _Os lo ruego, encontrar las piedras...

(La ilusión se desvanece. Solo han quedado cuatro piedras negras que antes no estaban.)

CAROLA: En todo caso, parece que nos toca buscar esos pedruscos. Timmy, Vicky, no os lo toméis mal, pero esto es tarea para las Guerreros Interiores. De verdad.

TIMMY: Que mas da, nosotras buscaremos la Rosa de Cristal y la guarida de las malas.

BUNNY: ¿Y que hago yo?

AMY: Bunny, tu quédate en Japón. Armando y Andrea están mal, debes cuidarlos.

BUNNY: Bueno, parece que si me quedo será por el bien de mi queridísimo Armando.

CAROLA: ¡Si, el poder de amor de Bunny les salvara! ¡Je, je!

(Lejos de ellas, la pequeña Chibiusa las mira desde el umbral de la puerta.)

CHIBIUSA: _Yo traeré la Rosa de Cristal. Y Armando se curara..._

**********************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Chibi va a intentar algo por su cuenta! Pero ahora, ¡Actuaran las 4!

AUTOR: Si queréis dejar review, ya sabéis donde.


	4. Cachito 2 parte 1

CACHITO 2: EN BUSCA DE LAS PIEDRAS

(Las frías montañas suizas. Nuestra empollona peliazul, Mercurio, mira hacia abajo.)

G-MERCURIO: Uf, es la montaña más alta de Europa. Y esta bastante alta, no lo niego. La piedra que contiene la fuerza de la luz de Zoisite esta oculta entre la nieve...

(Aparece una manada de devinsters de hielo, la chica no cree poder con todo.)

G-MERCURIO: ¿Cómo puedo vencer tantos devinsters? ¡No puedo yo sola!

(Da un tropezón y cae por la ladera. Se libra de los demonios, pero no del leñazo.)

G-MERCURIO: ¡Aaaaaaah! (¡Plum!)

(Llega un mozo y se la encuentra en medio de la nieve. No cree posible lo que ve.)

MOZO: ¿Qué hace una chica aquí en la estepa? ¡Y esta herida! Tengo que traer ayuda.

(Se la lleva de allá. Mercurio despierta en una cabaña montañesa.)

MOZO: Estabas exhausta. Te caíste aquí abajo, entre el glaciar. Yo soy Hans.

G-MERCURIO: Yo soy... eh, Guerrero Mercurio. Gracias por lo de antes. ¿Y esto?

HANS: Es el pueblo de Kainess. Esta en el valle cubierto por el glaciar.

G-MERCURIO: ¿Debajo del hielo?

HANS: Desde hace doscientos años este pueblo ha estado enterrado debajo de los hielos eternos. Eres la primera extranjera que nos visita en años. No te agobies, descansa.

G-MERCURIO: Ya os he dado bastantes problemas, no quiero preocuparte más.

(Sale a la calle. La piedra que lleva brilla.)

G-MERCURIO: La piedra oscura de Zoisite brilla. Eso es que la luminosa esta cerca.

(Oye toses dentro de la cabaña. Hans no ha podido ser, así que lo mira.)

HANS: Mama, ¿Estas bien? Duerme un poco más.

MADRE: Gracias, Hans. Siempre me estas cuidando, no te dejo tiempo...

HANS: (se va) Porras. Cada día se pone peor. Mercurio, estas ahí... La condición de mi madre no es muy buena, ya ves. Alguien debería ir al pueblo Andeng, a traer al doctor.

G-MERCURIO: Espera, me pregunto... (toca) ¡Tiene mucha fiebre! Esto debería valer.

HANS: ¡No! Necesitamos al doctor Schwartz en este caso. Las medicinas no sirven.

G-MERCURIO: Esta medicina es de las de Schwartz, lo pone en la caja.

HANS: Es inútil, ya hemos intentado las suyas que venden en el pueblo. No funcionan.

G-MERCURIO: Perdona... debería haber agradecido la amabilidad con que me trataste, pero he querido imponer mi opinión... en ese caso, puedes decirme donde esta Andeng.

HANS: Hacia el este, ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a traer a Schwartz? Pero hay monstruos afuera.

G-MERCURIO: Lo haré. Te la debo...

La guerrero del hielo se aventuro otra vez en la ventisca, pero ya no era ni la mitad de fuerte. Los devinster la venían de a uno, menos mal. Se quiso refugiar en una cueva.

G-MERCURIO: Ese de ahí parece un doctor. Resulta que no me ha hecho falta venir hasta Andeng... ¡Oiga, perdone! (ni caso, gota sudor) ¡BUENAS TARDES! ¡Eh!

DOC: Ah, hola. ¿Cómo has llegado a mi laboratorio de campo? Hay monstruos fuera.

G-MERCURIO: Créame, no son problema.

DOC: Si, yo soy Schwartz. Querida, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuándo cumples?

G-MERCURIO: Tengo quince, los cumplo el 10 de Septiembre. ¿Eso importa mucho?

DOC: Así que una Virgo. Yo voy a hacer sesenta este mes. ¿Tienes novio o algo?

G-MERCURIO: Estoy saliendo con Urawa-kun... ¡Pero que! ¡Vine a algo importante!

DOC: Perdona, se me va la pinza con las chicas tan guapas como tu.

G-MERCURIO: _Y yo me olvidaba la Ley del Viejales._ La madre de Hans, en Kainess... Yo si puedo viajar entre nieve y monstruos, así que puedo escoltarle hasta su cabaña.

DOC: Ooooh, ¡Voy en una cita con una chica guapa! Cuanto tiempo hacía.

(Nos plantamos en un plis en casa de Hans. El mozo recibe al doctor enseguida.)

HANS: Gracias por el favor, Mercurio. Doctor, vamos a ello, mi madre esta por aquí.

DOC: Vaya. Según la veo, necesita una ración de Halyomoss, y urgentemente. Solo eso puede curar esta infección tan inusual. Tengo un cultivo en la trastienda de mi laboro.

(Discusión sobre quien debe o no ir allá, Mercurio por ser fuerte, pero por ser chica...)

G-MERCURIO: Iremos los dos. No molestare, más bien al contrario.

DOC: No te preocupes por tu madre Hans, esta en buenas manos. Aunque tu también.

Me molestare en separar el párrafo... Van a coger el Halyomoss, y allá en la trastienda estaba la piedra de luz de Zoisite, pero un temblor la dejo sepultada. Vuelven a Kainess.

DOC: Hans, por fin vuelves. Un poco mas tarde y tu madre hubiera recaído sin remedio.

HANS: No fui solo. Mercurio me ayudo, y si llegamos ahora fue solo por que antepuso la salud de mi madre a recuperar una joya de mucho valor. Fue muy amable.

G-MERCURIO: No podía dejarlo así. Antes debía salvar el Destino de otra persona...

(Mientras curan a la señora, la guerrero se aleja despacito. Se despide a su manera.)

G-MERCURIO: Hans, quisiera quedarme un poco más. En caso de una recaída o algo. Pero ya no puedo esperar. Hay cosas que debo hacer, cuanto antes... lo siento.

(Todo eso lo dijo en plan monologo. De vuelta en la cueva, la piedra brillaba otra vez.)

G-MERCURIO: ¿Por qué la piedra brilla ahora? Todavía no he llegado a donde estaba.

NABU: (shunkanido) Por fin apareces, Guerrero Mercurio.

G-MERCURIO: ¡Ah! ¿Y quien eres tú?

NABU: Estarás muerta dentro de un rato, así que no tiene caso el contártelo.

G-MERCURIO: Ya caigo, eres una de las que nos secuestraron en el instituto Juuban.

NABU: Que lista. ¡Nube Toxica!

G-MERCURIO: (tos) Esto no puede seguir así. ¡Mercurio... Ducha!

(La neblina se lleva por delante el gas venenoso y lo anula.)

NABU: Ya no la veo. ¡Pero que mas da, esto no lo podrás evitar! ¡Viento Cortante!

(La ráfaga hace buen daño a la héroa, pero aun se mantiene. Contraataca.)

G-MERCURIO: ¿Así que no me ves? ¡Rayo Congelante!

(La deja como cubito, y enseguida parte el hielo con un buen puño.)

NABU: ¡Aaarrrg! (cae) Eres bien fuerte. Y eso que Anshar ya me lo aviso...

G-MERCURIO: ¿Ese Anshar es vuestro jefe, quizás?

NABU: _¿Y ahora que hago? ¿La respondo?_ ¡Por el fin de nuestra causa, debes morir!

G-MERCURIO: Por qué hacéis esto... ¿Qué es lo que buscáis?

NABU: Nuestra meta... es conseguir el poder del Cristal de Plata ¡Y explotarlo!

(Provoca una ilusión en la cabeza de Amy, un flashback de la 'iniciación' de Nabu.)

_NABU: ¿No es una cosa maravillosa, el poder del Cristal de Plata? Los científicos aun no han conseguido explicar su fuerza. ¿Pero como puede proteger el mundo un poder que la ciencia no ha conseguido entender? Siquiera se basa en la ciencia..._

_(Anda por la calle junto a Ishtar. Una voz resuena en su cabeza.)_

_VOZ: Gentes atribuladas... ponéis en duda el poder del Cristal de Plata. Es ciertamente maravilloso, pero nadie sabe cuando cesara su influencia, cuando se apagara su poder. _

_NABU: Yo... he pensado en lo mismo... es un milagro que no puede durar eternamente. _

_VOZ: Estoy juntando gente como tu. Nabu, ven con nosotros y encontraremos la forma de entender el Cristal de Plata, y que será de el en el futuro..._

_NABU: Si, yo te ayudare a conseguirlo. _

(Fin del sueño, cuando Ishtar la miraba con cara de ¿?. Volvemos con las dos chicas.)

NABU: ¡Nuestra meta es el Cristal de Plata! ¡Y seguiré hasta el fin! ¡Hielo Oscuro!

G-MERCURIO: ¡Ilusión... de Agua!

(Las dos cosas chocan, el agua empuja el carámbano y se lo devuelve. La mala sufre.)

NABU: ¡Como has parado eso...! Estoy rendida... por luchar por la piedra en un sitio tan estrecho. Dejar que te lleves la piedra hoy no te servirá. ¡No podréis cogerlas todas en el tiempo que queda! Si Nergal consigue venceros, no podréis curar al Señor del Antifaz...

(Shunkanido por su parte y Amy se queda sola. Coge la piedra de marras.)

G-MERCURIO: La tal Nabu se ha ido. Era muy fuerte... pero yo debo volver a Japón.

(Enfocamos la cabaña de Hans. La peliazul la mira desde lejos.)

G-MERCURIO: Es inútil, no volveré a verle. Lo siento, pero alguien importante espera.


	5. Cachito 2 parte 2

Terminamos con la montaña suiza, enviamos la conexión a un valle en Nepal, con Ray.

G-MARTE: Esta es la ciudad de Lhasa. La piedra para curar a Armando esta ya cerca. Hace poco he sentido un aura de energía malvada. Me pregunto de donde salio...

(Investiga dentro de una casa, grito de ¡Ooooh! Mira mal a un tipo, pone cara de ¿?.)

G-MARTE: De alguna manera, este templo me escama. Adentro.

(En el interior, avanza y ve un altar con un rubí reluciente. Lo inspecciona.)

G-MARTE: La fuente de energía maligna sale de la joya. ¿Por qué esta en un sitio así?

MONJES: ¿Qué haces? ¡Este cuarto esta cerrado a visitas!

G-MARTE: No hacia nada, solo miraba el rubí. Me iré enseguida.

MONJE: Eres sospechosa. Debes querer nuestro tesoro, el rubí Gemetus. ¡Muere!

(Se transforman en devinsters. Marte los calcina con un buen Fuego Destructor.)

G-MARTE: ¿Esos tipos eran devinsters? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Ag, no puedo moverme!

(La tienen paralizada. Se la habrían comido si no fuera por un paisano que los apaliza.)

G-MARTE: ¿? ¿El general Daniel? No, espera, fallo mío. ¿Quién eres si no?

TIPO: El nombre es Faregg. ¿Y el tuyo?

G-MARTE: Marte, Guerrero Marte. Ahora voy y me desmayo, hala...

(Es una mujer de palabra. Al igual que Amy, Ray despierta en la choza de su salvador.)

FAREGG: ¿Ya has vuelto? Estaba preocupado. Esta es mi casa, debo ir con el sabio.

G-MARTE: _Por un momento pensé que el general Daniel y Faregg eran... lo imagine... _

(El chico sale, y la morena le sigue a la casa del sabio de Lhasa.)

SABIO: Tu eres la turista en nuestra tierra de Lhasa... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

G-MARTE: Y usted es el anciano del pueblo de aquí, de Yaga... Si, mejor, gracias.

FAREGG: ¿Pero por que una chica como tu se metería sola en tal sitio?

G-MARTE: No puedo contar por ahí mis intenciones... pero gracias por lo de antes.

SABIO: Aun así, necesito saber algo. ¿Por qué viniste a este pueblo?

G-MARTE: Alguien querido para mi esta enfermo. Para que se cure, necesito la joya llamada 'piedra de Daniel', que he oído que esta por este país. ¿No la conocen?

SABIO: Faregg, ¿Tu sabes algo de la piedra esa?

FAREGG: No, pero siempre podemos preguntar al Sumo Sacerdote en el Takra Kuh.

G-MARTE: ¿Dónde esta eso del Takra Kuh, que me lo estoy temiendo?

FAREGG: Pues es el templo donde estuviste antes... del que saliste inconsciente.

G-MARTE: ¡Aaaah, no quiero volver ahí! Pero no hay otro remedio, cachis.

FAREGG: Las mujeres no deben ir solas allí. Yo puedo hacerlo en tu lugar.

G-MARTE: ¡Eh, que soy Guerrero Marte! Será peligroso, mis enemigos no lo pensaran dos veces si necesitan matarte, y creo que saben que estoy aquí... Vente conmigo.

Aquello era lo mejor. Los dos cruzaron un campo hasta la otra aldea, donde estaba el templo del Takra Kuh. Entraron de nuevo en la sala del rubí maldito ese, y un susto...

FAREGG: ¡Este es, el sumo sacerdote! ¡Le han dejado... empedrado!

G-MARTE: ¿Quién le haría algo semejante a alguien no involucrado?

FAREGG: No parece estar muerto. Si analizamos sus pensamientos sabremos que pasa.

(Se pone en posición, con una mano en la estatua. La luz se apaga un momento.)

VOZ: Liberadme... del rubí... de Gemetus...

FAREGG: Parece que el rubí Gemetus tiene la culpa, ya podremos liberarle.

G-MARTE: ¡Por supuesto! La fuente de energía maligna surgía de ese rubí... eso es lo que le convirtió en piedra. Y ahora siento... ¡Que nos quiere a nosotros!

(Del rubí sale un devinster gordísimo y feísimo. Marte le propina un combo triple.)

G-MARTE: Y ahora, en todo el morro. ¡Rayo... Fuego!

DEVINSTER: ¡ARG! (cayó, el maldito)

G-MARTE: (^_^) ¡Si! ¡Muerto el devinster, la gente que controlaba ya es normal!

VOZ: Quizás creas que ya lo has conseguido...

(Shunkanido por parte de Nergal, pelirroja de coleta, ya sabéis.)

NERGAL: Me llamo Nergal. Soy la fiel sirvienta de Anshar, ¡Y tu, la que debo matar!

G-MARTE: ¿Por qué haces cosas malvadas, eh?

NERGAL: Estaba probándonos, a mí y mi verdugo. Y ahora que la prueba ha concluido es hora de que vayamos en serio. (shunkanido, hacia Faregg) ¡Empezare por este!

(Mas golpes, y en eso vienen los dos cuervos del templo hogar de Ray.)

G-MARTE: ¡Phobos, Deimos! ¡Venid a ayudar a Faregg! ¡Rayo... Fuego!

(Esquive alucinante, pero los cuervos no entienden de florituras. La picotean.)

NERGAL: Cuervos fastidiosos. ¡Fuera! (¡flaaam!) Me llevo a este tipo, si le quieres de vuelta a salvo, entonces sígueme hasta la zona del Kritayuga...

(Shunkanido de la mala y Ray se queda tirada sin saber que hacer...)

G-MARTE: Phobos, Deimos, y Faregg... no ha quedado nadie... porras...

(Explosión del rubí de Gemetus, pero luego todo parece normal.)

SACERDOTE: Tú eres la que me liberaste, ¿Verdad? Me salvaste de los demonios.

G-MARTE: El sumo sacerdote, vaya. ¡El Kritayuga! ¿Dónde esta?

SACERDOTE: El nombre de las ruinas al norte del pueblo de Yaga, ¿Por qué? Aunque Yaga sea ruinas también... Kritayuga era lugar de veneración a un dios llamado Daniel.

G-MARTE: Espera, ¿Cómo que Yaga esta en ruinas hoy? ¡Estuve allí hace solo horas!

SACERDOTE: De hecho, Yaga fue abandonado hace ya años. Si vas al Kritayuga, ten.

Marte cogió un amuleto sagrado del monje. De vuelta por el mismo campo, al llegar se veía solo un yermo desolado de lo que fue el pueblo de Yaga. No quedaba... nada.

G-MARTE: Esta vacío... ¿Cómo pudieron abandonarlo? ¿? ¡El alma del anciano!

_SABIO:_ Guerrero Marte, este pueblo solo era una ilusión, revivido por tu bien.

G-MARTE: ¿Todos eran fantasmas? Si mi traje de Kikyo, pierdo facultades...

_SABIO_: Si, siendo como eres criatura humana_, _supimos que reaccionarias como hiciste. Pero Faregg es distinto a nosotros. Ve a la cueva del norte para encontrar tu camino...

(No había más que hablar. La morena tiro millas hacia la zona, guiada por el amuleto.)

G-MARTE: Phobos... tienes que llevarme con Deimos. Y con Faregg. ¡Vamos!

(Por fin entra al templo arruinado ese. La pelirroja la espera con ansia.)

NERGAL: Así que viniste. Pero no serás ningún reto... ¡Nadie puede detenernos!

G-MARTE: ¿Por qué tendría que luchar? Solo quiero a Faregg, así que aparta.

NERGAL: ¿Quieres motivos? Esta piedra será el souvenir de Lhasa para el vencedor.

G-MARTE: ¡Es la piedra de Daniel! ¡Vine al Nepal solo por ella! ¡Fuego Destructor!

NERGAL: ¡Fuego Oscuro!

(Chocan y se quedan algo traspuestas, luego se endiñan unos combos rápidos.)

NERGAL: Supera esto. Si puedes. ¡Ilusión Diabólica!

(Se queda ida. La batalla parece haberse parado, pero continúa en la mente de Ray.)

_RAY: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde esta la enemiga?_

_(Estamos en el templo Hikawa. La aprendiza de Kikyo esta en la puerta.)_

_RAY: ¿Chicas? No me ven. Pero eso es imposible..._

_(Se transforman y entran. Ray las sigue. Están vigilando al abuelo de la morena, que pasa a ser un gordo y feo devinster, como cuando lo de los Cristales Arcoiris.)_

_RAY: ¡Pero que hacéis! ¡Es mi abuelo, hay que salvarle! _

_(No acaba de decir eso y ella pasa a ser devinster, y se hace visible para ellas.)_

_RAY: ¡No! Soy yo. ¿Por qué no me creen? ¡Aaaag...! _

_VOZ: La Ilusión Diabólica te atrapa en tu pesadilla más terrible. ¡No puedes huir!_

(De vuelta en la realidad, Marte sigue atontada. La mala se acerca para apuntar mejor.)

NERGAL: Es tan fácil que no es divertido. ¡Viento Cortante!

G-MARTE: ¡Ag! (sangra) Has osado deshonrar mis orígenes, y a mi abuelo...

NERGAL: ¿Crees que no se sabe? ¡Eres nieta de un devinster sellado hacia tiempo!

G-MARTE: Y yo no podía usar esto antes. Lo vi solo una vez, no se que tal me saldrá.

¡Espíritu maligno, desaparece de mi vida! ¡GARRA de SANGRE!

*******************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: Has visto demasiado Inuyasha. ¡Mira que eres pesado!

AUTOR: ¡Gñ!

*******************************************************

NERGAL: ¡ARG!

(Conectado con otro Fuego Destructor termino de hacer migas a la pesada del fuego.)

NERGAL: Uf, menuda fuerza. La próxima vez no cuentes con ganar. ¡Os destruiremos!

(Marte trata de imitar la ejecución de la Ilusión Diabólica, pero no sale como debe.)

_NERGAL: ¿Quién me llama?_

_VOZ: Nergal. Soy la shaman Apsu. He oído tu llamada, la voz en tu corazón. Siempre has querido ser fuerte, querías ser más fuerte que las Guerreros Luchadoras. Yo puedo entender lo que sientes con eso. Yo misma poseo un poder comparable al suyo._

_NERGAL: ¿Es posible tener un poder semejante?_

_VOZ: Es una fuerza que rivaliza con la de las Guerreros. Puedo sacar el poder que esta dormido atrapado dentro de ti. Desde ahora serás muy poderosa. _

_NERGAL: ¡Seré la mejor, aun más que ellas! _

_VOZ: Ven hasta mí, y podremos combatir a las Guerreros. Podrás demostrárselo._

(La guerrero Opuesta sale del sueño por su cuenta. Ray parece aliviada.)

G-MARTE: Yo no sabia eso... si solo querías poder, das pena.

NERGAL: Je, no espero que lo entiendas. Coge, es la piedra que se llevaría el ganador. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, veremos quien triunfa. ¡Nunca olvides... que eres mía!

G-MARTE: ¡Deimos, estabas aquí! ¡Y Faregg parece estar bien! Eh, levanta. Idiota... estaba preocupada por ti... no sabia lo que te podía haber pasado...

(Se levanta, pero el cuerpo no es de verdad, como los fantasmas de Yaga.)

FAREGG: Perdóname, Marte... Mi cuerpo no es real, solo quedo mi alma. La gente del pueblo Yaga protegía el Takra Kuh, por eso te conocí. Aquella gente veneraba a Daniel.

G-MARTE: Faregg, estúpido... ya nunca dejare de llorar... ¡Por que me hiciste esto!

(El fantasma se deshace. El comunicador de Ray pita.)

COM: Ray-chan, ¿Ya has terminado con lo tuyo?

G-MARTE: Si... esa idiota Bunny, nunca cambiara...


	6. Cachito 2 parte 3

Nos vamos de allí y cambiamos drásticamente a un bosque de Canadá, con Patricia.

G-JUPITER: Hasta aquí he llegado. ¿Pero la piedra que salvara a Armando esta aquí?

(El letrero reza 'Parque Nacional de la Marina'.)

G-JUPITER: Así que un parque nacional. Vale, empezare lo de la piedra mañana, ahora debo ver que tengo para la cena... Supongo que unas sardinas no estarán mal.

(Al grito de ¡Supremo Trueno! Le saltan unas cuantas a la orilla y saca su mini-sartén.)

G-JUPITER: ¡Jua, jua, me saltan a las manos! Hechas y todo. (ruido) ¿Quién va?

CHICO: Perdona, es que había olido fritura cerca y quise acercarme. ¿Importa?

G-JUPITER: Para nada, si tienes hambre puedes ayudarme a terminarnos esto.

(Sale un chico melenudo de entre los árboles y se sientan en troncos. Patricia flipa.)

G-JUPITER: ¡Es igualito a mi ex! (^_^)

(Como si no lo supiéramos. El desconocido pregunta por sus intenciones en el bosque.)

G-JUPITER: Estoy buscando una tal Piedra de Ramiro. Si no aparece, alguien morirá...

CHICO: Hay una piedra llamada así en el pueblo. Alguien debe conocerla.

G-JUPITER: ¿Ah si?

CHICO: No debo contarlo a los forasteros, pero yo vivo cerca, en el pueblo de Medias. Esta en mitad del bosque, acordonado por árboles. Mucha gente cree muy difícil llegar a Medias, el que lo consigue puede llevarse este medallón. Tengo uno de más, ¡Para ti!

G-JUPITER: Que galán...

(Van de la mano hasta Medias. En la entrada deben separarse.)

CHICO: Mi padre es el alcalde del pueblo. Puedes quedarte en mi cabaña si te parece. Yo me tengo que ir a mirar algo en los archivos. Te veo luego, entonces.

(Patri da vueltas por el pueblito pero no consigue arrancar una palabra de las mozas.)

G-JUPITER: ¿Por qué todas las chicas aquí no me dirigen la palabra? ¿Tan fea soy?

CHICA: Por que te has convertido en prometida de George, nada más.

G-JUPITER: Eh, la cosa no va por ahí. Es majo y todo eso, pero lo de prometida...

CHICA: O sea que al final George si se casa con la que quería, vaya plan.

G-JUPITER: ¿Así que George tiene novia ya? _Que lata, yo me le quería ligar..._

CHICA: Pero el alcalde no aprueba semejante enlace, y es que la chica es la hija de otro alcalde, el del pueblo de Mishi. Se llama Mary. Parece que al final no se casaran.

G-JUPITER: Esto no puede ser. ¡Tengo que arrejuntar a esos dos a toda costa!

(Sube al piso de arriba para ver al chico leyendo. Pregunta por la novia.)

GEORGE: ¿Dices Mary? Hace tres años que la conozco, pero ya no somos amigos de los de esa aldea. Seria genial encontrar una forma de hacer las paces.

G-JUPITER: ¿Por donde queda Mishi?

GEORGE: Pues hacia el este, ¿Es que quieres traerte a Mary?

G-JUPITER: Haré que volváis a estar juntos. Aunque no me esperes de pie...

Nuestra héroa tomo el camino forestal hacia Mishi, quitando de en medio algún que otro devinster. Eso era que las malas no andaban lejos. Enseguida se planto ante el alcalde.

ALCALDE: ¡No nos hablamos con la gente de Medias! ¡Lárgate de Mishi!

(Tras un bastonazo, la castaña se va de allí sin saber que decir. Ve algo en el suelo.)

G-JUPITER: ¿Este colgante? Es igual que el que me dio George. Que raro.

VOZ: ¡Eh! ¿Puedes subírmelo aquí?

(La voz es de Mary, esta esperando en el balcón. En dos saltos Júpiter llega arriba.)

MARY: Pude oír a mi padre echándote. ¿Eres de Medias o no?

G-JUPITER: En realidad soy una entrometida... pero lo hago por vuestro bien.

MARY: Ese colgante es igual al de George. ¿Le has visto? ¡Cuéntame lo que sepas!

G-JUPITER: ¡No hables alto! Tú llámame... Guerrero Júpiter. ¿Quieres ver a George?

MARY: Nada me gustaría más en el mundo.

VOZ: ¡Mary! ¿Con quien hablas?

G-JUPITER: Porras... no tenemos donde meternos. ¿Te importa si tiro la pared?

(Con un ¡Kiaaa! La guerrero dio un golpe de dedazo al muro y cae hecho piedritas.)

MARY: ¡Que fuerza mas... demoledora, Júpiter! Por aquí se va bajo tierra, es el refugio para tormentas. Quizás nos encontremos por el camino con las ruinas del dios Ramiro.

G-JUPITER: Nos interesa encontrarlas. A ver si descubro algo de la piedra...

(Ya bajo tierra, las chicas encuentran un castillo hundido en la roca. Patricia investiga.)

MARY: Aquí es, es el grabado del dios Ramiro.

G-JUPITER: Hay algo escrito aquí. Pero es inútil, no se leerlo... y sin embargo tiene el emblema de mi transformador Júpiter. Aunque lo pienso no le veo sentido...

(Shunkanido de Marduk, se planta ante ellas pegando un buen susto.)

MARDUK: ¿Habéis llegado hasta aquí buscando piedras? Que pena que no este aquí.

G-JUPITER: ¿Y esta quien es?

MARDUK: Caso de que me vuelvas a ver, te lo diré. Esto se cae, yo me largaría...

(Pues si, algo había hecho la mala para derrumbar aquello y enterrarlas vivas. Aun así...)

G-JUPITER: Ag... ya salimos... tengo que aprender ese truco de la desaparición...

GEORGE: (llega) ¡Mary! ¡Gracias por el favor, Júpiter!

G-JUPITER: Por cierto chaval, en Mishi hay algo que puedes usar para tu matrimonio.

GEORGE: Es verdad, hace unos 40 años... había una piedra llamada Ramiro. Según lo que he leído esta en la copa del Árbol Sagrado. Si fueras tan amable de intentar cogerla.

G-JUPITER: George, es la tuya. Vente a por la piedra y cierta pareja podrá ser feliz...

(Mary se quedara en el pueblo, el nativo y la forastera entran en el tronco del árbol.)

MARDUK: Vaya, veo que sigues viva.

G-JUPITER: Y tu prometiste decirme quien narices eres. ¿Eres tan amable?

MARDUK: Será la ultima amabilidad que tenga contigo. Soy la Opuesta Marduk, que atravesó la barrera del tiempo para proteger a su planeta, Júpiter. Atiende a esto.

(Mediante flashback apreciaremos la unión de Marduk a los malos.)

_TIPO: Es una época inmejorable. _

_TIPA: Si, verdad. Es gracias al Cristal de Plata, lo se. _

_TIPO: Si no fuera por el Cristal de Plata este mundo habría caído en el caos. _

_(Marduk llega y les interrumpe, con cara de cabreo.)_

_MARDUK: ¡Que sabéis vosotros de tiempos de paz! No sabéis la verdad, ¡No podéis apreciar la paz! Muchas batallas ocurrieron por culpa del Cristal de Plata. El Reino de la Oscuridad, la Luna Negra, los Cazadores de Muerte. Sin embargo no hicisteis nada. ¡Como se os ocurre pensar en lo fantástico que es su poder! _

_(Se aleja de ellos no queriendo oír más. La voz de siempre resuena.)_

_VOZ: Yo te entiendo, Marduk. _

_MARDUK: La humanidad es tan estúpida. No pueden entender la paz fingida que viven ahora. Si miraran la historia, verían las batallas que causo el maldito Cristal de Plata._

_VOZ: Si, la historia se repite. El cristal ha alcanzado el límite, y las batallas volverán. _

_MARDUK: Apsu, ¿No? Yo te ayudare en tu causa. Me encargare de conseguir el cristal de marras ese. ¡Librare a la historia de las batallas causadas por su poder! _

(Fin del flashback, como ya estamos acostumbrados. Palabras finales de la mala.)

MARDUK: Guerrero Júpiter. Me alegro de que llegaras tan lejos, pero se que de aquí no pasaras. ¡Me llevare la Piedra de Ramiro para el amo Anshar!

(Pega un salto increíble y llega a la copa. Los dos compañeros deben seguirla a pie.)

G-JUPITER: De verdad, también tengo que aprender ese truco. Malditas escaleras.

MARDUK: Has sido rápida, aun así. ¡Pero yo lo soy más! ¡La piedra es mía!

(Tropezón de la peligris, y cae del árbol. Eso duele. Patri y George con gota de sudor.)

G-JUPITER: Mucho hablar. ¡Es la nuestra, coge la piedra y ve con Mary!

MARDUK: (levanta) Au... ¡Eh, no huyas, te desafío de nuevo! ¡Acabare contigo!

G-JUPITER: Que pesada. ¿Quién te da órdenes? Quiero saberlo.

MARDUK: Nadie me da órdenes. ¡Es mi propia meta quitaros el Cristal de Plata!

(Lucha, que ya es hora. La mala procede con lo que esperamos. Si, Trueno Oscuro.)

MARDUK: ¿? No la hace nada.

G-JUPITER: Es inútil. Mi antena absorbe los truenos, como ¡Supremo... Trueno!

MARDUK: Meh. Aun tengo más trucos. ¡Sombra Ciega!

G-JUPITER: ¡Ag!

(Se queda ciega por culpa del moqueo. Con esto no contaba. La peligris aprovecha.)

MARDUK: No necesito electricidad para freírte. ¡Viento Cortante!

G-JUPITER: ¡Ag! (cae) Y yo no necesito ver para esto. ¡Chispas de Plata, al ataque!

(Marduk se la traga y le hace buen daño, pero la Opuesta no caerá otra vez.)

MARDUK: Gran error. Ahora que lo he visto, no te volverá a funcionar. ¡Vas a ciegas!

G-JUPITER: ¡Que te lo has creído! Si hay algo que aprendí de mi ex, es a no fiarme de los sentidos, a guiarme por el corazón. ¡Y mi ex era muy listo! Intenta atacar.

MARDUK: ¡Viento Cortante!

G-JUPITER: _Venga. Un poco más. Viene de... ¡ALLÍ! _

(Lo esquiva de milagro. La mala ha visto el truco, y no atacara desde lejos.)

MARDUK: Puedes sentir el viento que creo, así ves de donde viene. ¡Toma esta!

(La arrea cantazos en el hígado que no ve venir. La agarra del cuello.)

MARDUK: Esto se acabo. Ahí va el golpe final...

G-JUPITER: Te pille. ¡DRAGON...!

(Abrió los ojos de repente y le encajo un gancho con fuerza eléctrica.)

G-JUPITER: ¡... del TRUENO!

MARDUK: ¡Iiiiaaarrrg! (churrusco)

(El dragón eléctrico ascendente choca con un trueno que cae y se detiene.)

G-JUPITER: Hace rato que puedo ver, idiota. Serás la guerrero del trueno, pero eras tan vulnerable a ellos como cualquier mortal... Ahora cuéntame todo, o sufre.

MARDUK: Apsu... no he tenido poder para ayudarte a cambiar el futuro... para vencer a las Guerreros. ¡Júpiter! Hoy he perdido, pero no sueñes con ganar a la próxima.

(Se larga a base de shunkanido. Patri ya se estaba mosqueando con ello.)

G-JUPITER: Ah, se escapo. Pero parece que trabaja para una tal Apsu. Habrá que...

GEORGE: (llega) ¿Júpiter, que tal? Eres fantástica. Eres fuerte... y cocinas muy bien...

G-JUPITER: (roja) Ay, ya vale. ¿Qué paso con la piedra que me interesa?

GEORGE: Ah si, vayamos a recoger a mi viejo y te dará la piedra.

Pues eso, cogen al papi de George y luego el camino hacia Mishi. Mary ya les espera en su propia casa con el alcalde y todo. Llego la hora de la leña... digo, de explicaciones.

P-GEORGE: La piedra de Ramiro estaba en lo alto del Árbol Sagrado. ¡Es por tu culpa!

P-MARY: ¿Y recién te enteraste ahora? ¡Serás estúpido!

P-GEORGE: ¡Es por que no quería entregarte a mi hermana así como así!

P-MARY: ¿De que hablas? ¡Si es tu culpa!

G-JUPITER: Parece que los cuarenta años de discusión se los debemos a estos dos.

MARY: Papa... ¿Tu hermana es la madre de George? ¡Entonces su madre es mi TIA!

GEORGE: Por tanto Mary y yo somos parientes. Que... contrariedad.

P-MARY: Mary, considéralo. Este tipo quería a mi hermana, por eso se llevo la piedra.

P-GEORGE: ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¡Tú no querías soltar a tu hermana! Y no seas trolero, la piedra de Ramiro siempre estuvo en las ruinas... hasta hace poco.

G-JUPITER: El alcalde de Mishi no quería dejar casarse a su hermana, y así el alcalde de Medias preparo algunas trolas... George, Mary, ser sinceros y contad en el pueblo la verdad, y que detengan esta estúpida rivalidad, que ya les vale.

P-MARY: ¿Es posible ser amigo de semejante individuo?

P-GEORGE: Si el se disculpa, yo estoy dispuesto.

P-MARY: ¡Ni harto, el primero!

G-JUPITER: ¡YA DISCULPENSE DE UNA VEZ! Estos dos son como niños...

(Apretón de manos y todo olvidado. A la salida del pueblo hablan de nuevo.)

GEORGE: Gracias, Júpiter. A ti y a la piedra de Ramiro, todo se arreglo. (se la da)

G-JUPITER: _Meh. Una vez más, me marcho con un corazón roto. Que lata._


	7. Cachito 2 parte 4

YAMI-AUTOR: Esto... señoras y señores fanficcers y gente sin mejor cosa que leer... me veo en la necesidad de advertir que este cachito ha sido escrito por mi compañero en su gran mayoría, así que estén preparados para copiosas cantidades de fanboyismo...

AUTOR: Gñññ... Carola...

***********************************************************

Después de este escenario boscoso llega lo que todos esperábamos. La reina del baile, el ángel en la tierra, la sirena de mis sueños, Carola Aino, ¡Va a coger su piedra de marras!

G-VENUS: ¡Aquí esta, Artemis! La piedra de Konztite.

ARTEMIS: Lo conseguimos, Venus. Con esto hecho, solo queda volver a Japón.

Pues si, porque ahora están en cierto lugar lleno de turcos. Y no, a Carola aun le queda mucho episodio por delante, aun teniendo ya la piedrita. Si no, ya lo veréis.

ARTEMIS: ¿No has notado un temblor? Me da mala espina.

G-VENUS: Ah, te preocupas demasiado.

(Otro temblor, pero este parte el suelo donde están y caen al vacío insondable...)

AMBOS: ¡IAAAAAH!

El paisaje ha cambiado de un valle rocoso a una llanura poblada. Jope, este cuento esta lleno de valles rocosos. Los dos amigos enseguida despiertan de la caída.

G-VENUS: Uf. Esto parece un pueblo. Pero en este sitio...

ARTEMIS: Al fondo del valle hay un pueblo turco. Aunque no se como volveremos.

TIPO: (llega) ¿Estas bien? No pareces herida, menos mal.

(El recién llegado se queda con cara de (^_^), Carola con cara de (0_0), lo veía venir.)

TIPO: Que chica mas bella. Eres la belleza hecha mujer. ¡Se mi compañera, por favor!

TIPO2: No, quédate en mi casa, por favor...

TIPO3: ¡Que sonrisa! No hay belleza más grande en la Tierra.

(Otros se han acoplado a la conversación y la rubia se ve acosada.)

G-VENUS: ¡BASTAAA! ¿Qué les pasa a estos?

ARTEMIS: He oído hablar, pero esperaba que no fueran reales. ¡Son FANBOYS!

G-VENUS: ¡Yo me abro! Ya empiezo a hablar como Bunny...

(Corren durante un rato. Al final, el gato se fija en una casa solitaria.)

ARTEMIS: ¡Por aquí! Esto parece vacío, aprovecha.

(Los temibles Fanboys pasan de largo. Los dos extranjeros respiran un poco.)

G-VENUS: Artemis, parece raro, pero parece que en este pueblo solo hay hombres, por lo que hemos podido ver. No se como puede haber Fanboys aquí, si apenas me conocen.

ARTEMIS: Baja la voz. Viene alguien. ¡Bajo la cama, corre!

(Se meten bajo la susodicha. Entra un paisano distinguido, elegante. Parece que los vio.)

TIPO: ¿Quién anda ahí? Os habéis metido en casa de Darcy sin permiso, intrusos.

G-VENUS: Parece que nos han pillado, Artie.

ARTEMIS: Tú disimula.

(El mozo levanta las telas y los escondidos deben salir. Se presentan en son de paz.)

G-VENUS: Perdona. De repente me vi perseguida por muchos Fanboys. Soy Venus.

DARCY: Que bella. ¡Me has enamorado del todo! En verdad luces como diosa, Venus.

G-VENUS: Me alegro de que me veas así, pero no empieces...

DARCY: Perdónanos, habíamos olvidado la existencia de algo tan precioso como tu.

G-VENUS: ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo este, ya que sale el tema?

DARCY: Esto es Rias, el pueblo de solo hombres. ¿Puedo decirte Venus sin más?

G-VENUS: Si, eso no me importa... ¿Pero como el pueblo esta enterrado?

(Hablan un rato. Sacan en claro que de noche habrá fiesta. Pasean para hacer tiempo.)

G-VENUS: (^_^) ¡Me llamo bella! ¡Diosa! ¡Algo precioso!

ARTEMIS: Todos los Fanboys lo hacen. Empezando por el autor.

G-VENUS: ¿Ein?

Ay, Carola no sabe ni siquiera que existo. Cosa mala es esa. En fin, se hizo de noche y los dos viajeros están en el templo viendo a los hombres hacer danza turca y zampando.

ARTEMIS: Venus. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar parada zampando?

G-VENUS: No exageres. Ahora no podemos irnos. Si espero, quizá podamos después.

(Cuando no la ven, se escurre al posterior del templo. Ishtar esta allí con devinsters.)

ISHTAR: La persona que tiene la piedra de Konztite esta en este pueblo. ¡Buscarla, no me preocupan los demás, matarlos todos! Ishtar le llevara la piedra al ama Apsu. (^_^)

G-VENUS: ¡Quieta ahí! Parece que llego en el mejor momento.

ISHTAR: ¡Ah! ¿Y esta quien es?

G-VENUS: (posturita) Soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Guerrero Venus! Siempre estoy alerta para evitar que los malhechores hagan lo que quieran.

ARTEMIS: Si te la has encontrado de casualidad...

ISHTAR: ¡Ag, esta pesada ordenando cosas es inaguantable! ¡Matarla, porfi!

(La otra rubia envía a los devinsters a por su prima de la ciudad. Pues a luchar.)

G-VENUS: ¡Cadena de Amor al ataque!

DEVINSTERS: ¡Uaaarrrggg! (murieron)

ISHTAR: Parece que aun sigues ahí, petarda. ¡La piedra de Konztite ha volado, pero nuestra guerra aun no ha terminado! (tropieza) Uy, ya he tocado algo...

(Al poner la mano encima a la estatua de Konztite la deja empedrada, Ishtar no.)

ISHTAR: Fu, eso fue peligroso. Sin mi barrera mágica me hubiera quedado tiesa yo también. ¡Todos se han quedado así, incluso la pesada esa! Si no encuentro la maldita piedra el Rey se curara... pero es que no se me da bien buscar lo que debo. ¡Bye!

Shunkanido de la malosa. El gato blanco sale de su cobertura, su propia dueña. Al rato, la guerrero del amor se desempiedra ella solita y el gato se alucina, claro.

ARTEMIS: ¡Venus, estas bien!

G-VENUS: ¿Ep? Me había quedado de piedra. Pero ya no. ¡Ay, salgamos!

(Salen a ver lo que temían, todos los hombres están igual de empedrados.)

G-VENUS: ¡Todos se han quedado tiesos! ¿Qué haremos?

ARTEMIS: Ahora no hay guardias que nos retengan. Salgamos al valle, a ver.

Salen al valle rocoso, aunque no pueden escapar de el todavía investigan lo que hay. Al poco se encuentran otro pueblo, extrañamente ahí solo hay féminas.

CHICA: Bienvenida a Sariel. ¡Ama Venus! La gran Verna te espera, ve rápido.

G-VENUS: No se de que me conocen... ¿Dónde nos hemos metido?

ARTEMIS: Vayamos con la tal Verna. No podemos hacer más solos.

(Pues van y encuentran a una señora con disfraz de Kikyo, ya sabemos que pensar.)

VERNA: Encantada de encontrarte, Ama Venus.

G-VENUS: ¿Cómo sabes tú quien soy? Recién llegue a este pueblo.

VERNA: Soy la sacerdotisa, Verna. Para responderte, debemos entrar a mi templo.

(Entran y enseguida Carola le da un yuyu. ¡Hay una estatua de ella, con almeja y todo!)

G-VENUS: ¡AH! ¡Esa estatua, es igual que YO! ¡Pero si soy nueva aquí!

VERNA: Aja, esta eres tu. Guerrero Venus, tu visitaste nuestro pueblo en otra vida. El reino de la Luna había caído, igual que este pueblo. Pero cuando la luz sagrada cayó en todo su esplendor, recuperasteis la esperanza. Ahora tú y la Princesa misma renacisteis.

G-VENUS: Mira, algo terrible paso hace poco. ¡El pueblo de Rias esta empedrado!

VERNA: Ha debido ser aquella luz oscura. Sin embargo, no se como podemos ayudar. Pero hay alguien que si, la venerable Radina. Esta al norte, en el castillo de los Zagsen.

La guerrera rubia salio de nuevo del pueblo, y tiro al norte como la cabra tira al monte. Y no pasaría mucho rato hasta que encontrara el castillo abandonado. Artemis temblaba.

ARTEMIS: Llevamos un rato explorando... y sigo sintiendo algo maligno.

G-VENUS: ¡Ah! ¡Un fantasma o algo!

Cerca de la estatua de señora con disfraz de Kikyo había salido un espectro. Ag, ya hay demasiadas estatuas en este episodio. Y tomo forma de devinster asqueroso reptiliano.

G-VENUS: Ya me están hartando. ¡Fulgor Creciente!

DEVINSTER: ¡UARG! (cambia) Esas cosas... me estaban manejando. ¿Quién eres?

G-VENUS: Soy la guerrero del amor Guerrero Venus. Menos mal que no eras demonia.

RADINA: Yo soy la sacerdotisa Radina. Una vez trabaje en tu planeta, en Venus. Y una vez más has vuelto a la Tierra, a nuestro país. Todo parece un sueño...

G-VENUS: Venia a contarte algo horrible, en Rias... han sido empedrados. ¿Qué haré?

RADINA: Rias. Ese es el pueblo del General Konztite, lugar donde solíais encontraros. Con la ayuda del Príncipe de la Tierra el pueblo fue salvado. Pero Konztite no renació correctamente. Y la protección del pueblo se esfumo. La estatua de Konztite les castigo.

G-VENUS: Anda. ¿Y por que a mi no?

RADINA: Parece que Konztite dejo de proteger a todos menos a ti... en tu vida pasada Konztite estaba enamorado de ti. Eso dice la leyenda. Cuando la estatua del general se recomponga, el pueblo también lo hará. Debes usar tu luz sagrada para conseguirlo.

G-VENUS: ¿Cuál es la luz sagrada? ¿Yo tengo de eso?

ARTEMIS: ¡Ya se! Si era sencillo. ¡Es tu ataque especial, el Fulgor Creciente! El poder de guerrera que tienes ahora no siempre sirvió para destruir, ni mucho menos.

G-VENUS: Entonces dicho, ¡De vuelta a Rias!

(Corremos con ellos de vuelta al templo del general melenudo, hay alguien allí.)

ISHTAR: Ju, sabía que volverías por aquí. Parece que quieres llegar hasta la estatua.

G-VENUS: ¡No te lo consentiré!

ISHTAR: Ag, debo evitar cruzarme con gente tan pesada. ¡Tu, bicho, hazla algo feo!

(Se larga a base de Shunkanido y la deja a lidiar con otro devinster.)

G-VENUS: Tonta, así matare dos pájaros de golpe. ¡Fulgor Creciente!

DEVINSTER: ¡UARRRG!

G-VENUS: Demasiado fácil. ¡Ahora la estatua volverá a la normalidad!

(El disparo de luz atraviesa al monstruo y lo hace cisco, alcanza la estatua y reluce.)

ARTEMIS: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has liberado?

VOCES: Eh, ya me puedo mover. ¿Quién nos ha hecho esto?

GRITOS: ¡Allí, la Ama Venus!

G-VENUS: ¡Ah, ya me olvide de que este pueblo rebosa de Fanboys!

(La pillan allí dentro y la acosan con regalos. La pobre ni me ve entre ellos.)

G-VENUS: ¡Ag, ya basta! ¡Esto es demasiado! Artemis, a casa de Darcy a la de ya.

(Pues eso, que se vuelven. El chico turco esta allí tan tranquilo.)

G-VENUS: Darcy...

DARCY: ¡Venus! Gracias por creer en mí, y ayudarnos. Se que te vas, pero llévate esto. Es la joya que mejor realza tu propia belleza, es un topacio de Rias.

G-VENUS: Gracias, Darcy... eres el más amable de todos los de aquí.

ARTEMIS: Ejem. Se te olvida que hay que encarrilarse hacia Japón.

G-VENUS: ¡Artemis, ya has fastidiado una escena romántica! Con las pocas que puedo conseguir últimamente. Perdona, Darcy, no quiero irme aun... ¿Pero como lo haré?

DARCY: Así que te vas. Si buscas en el norte encontraras una cosa que solías usar en tu otra vida, el arca de la Guerrero Venus. Con su transportador llegaras a la superficie.

G-VENUS: ¿Cómo supiste que yo era la 'guerrero' de Venus?

DARCY: ¿La piedra que llevas no es la de Konztite? Era un símbolo suyo, el de nuestro maestro. Si tú te llevas la piedra contigo, solo nos queda el recuerdo de Venus... El arca era un navío usado cuando la gente quería ir a la luna. Y la que podía llevarlo eras tú.

G-VENUS: Si, era mi arca. Darcy, gracias por todo. Mis amigas esperan, me debo ir.

DARCY: Gracias a ti. Eres la diosa de lo bello, haber podido hablar contigo me alegra.

Total, que salio del pueblo y se dirigió a la parte del valle que mostraba una cueva muy sospechosa, allí estaba el arca voladora. Investigaron por las dependencias del piloto.

G-VENUS: Que deja-vu mas grande... pero se que no he estado aquí nunca.

ARTEMIS: Esta era tu habitación, al menos en tu otra vida. Yo si puedo recordarlo.

G-VENUS: Radina dijo que yo me citaba con Konztite en Rias. ¿De verdad le amaba?

ARTEMIS: No puedo saberlo. ¡Pero siento a alguien en el puente!

(Van al puente de mando, si, pero aun no ha llegado nadie, al menos en apariencia.)

G-VENUS: ¡Tu! Se que estas ahí, así que sal enseguida.

ISHTAR: (shunkanido) Parece que no me esperabas, ni me quieres por aquí.

G-VENUS: ¡El arca de Venus no es ninguna cueva pública, insolente!

ISHTAR: Así que no... ¿? ¡Esa piedra! ¡Fuiste TU la que la cogiste en primer lugar!

G-VENUS: Desde el principio del episodio. Y no la pienso perder de momento.

ISHTAR: ¡Me la darás o te la quitare! ¡Fulgor Oscuro!

(Lanza una explosión en línea recta, igual que Carola. La pobre no la ve venir.)

G-VENUS: ¡Ah! ¡Me ha empedrado el brazo! ¿Cómo?

ISHTAR: Con la función especial del Fulgor Oscuro, tonta. Ya no puedes usarlo.

ARTEMIS: ¡Venus, el topacio de Darcy! Puede perforar la piedra.

(Le hace caso y la capa de piedra se casca dejando el brazo libre. Toca vengarse.)

G-VENUS: Parece que esto no lo previste. ¡Voy, Cadena de Amor al ataque!

(La lanza y consigue enlazarla como vulgar ternero. Cuesta retenerla.)

ISHTAR: ¡Iiiih, que lata! Pero no me hacen falta manos... ¡Viento Cortante!

G-VENUS: ¡Aaaag! (dolor)

ARTEMIS: La Cadena de Amor ha cedido. Si la lanzas volverá a romperla.

ISHTAR: Estés lista o no, ¡Fulgor Oscuro!

G-VENUS: ¡Fulgor Creciente!

(Los dos rayos de luz chocan y se anulan poco a poco. Las dos están sin ideas.)

ISHTAR: ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Encima de pesada, poco ingeniosa. ¡Ag!

G-VENUS: ¡Esto no lo podrás esquivar! ¡Cascada... Creciente!

ISHTAR: ¡Iaaaaaah...! (mas dolor)

(La malosa no ha podido con ello y aparece entre el humo chamuscada y furiosa.)

ISHTAR: Que niña mas cargante. ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? ¡No vale!

G-VENUS: Si que vale. ¡No solo soy mas fuerte, sino mas guapa! (hace la V)

ARTEMIS: Como dice el refrán lunero. 'El perro mas débil ladra el que mas'.

ISHTAR: ¡Fu, yo me llevare toda la atención de la Ama Apsu! Mira.

(Otro flashback, en este video sabremos como Ishtar acabo al lado de Apsu.)

_ISHTAR: ¿Qué pasa Nabu? _

_NABU: Si..._

_(Si recordáis, Ishtar estaba con la peliazul el día de la discordia.) _

_ISHTAR: Parece que habla con alguien, pero no hay nadie. Que raro. _

_(Nabu vuela hacia la luz que la lleva hasta Apsu.)_

_ISHTAR: ¡Nabu, no hace gracia! (la luz arrastra) ¡Eh, que yo también vuelo, guay! _

_VOZ: Ah, bueno. Una mas no nos hará daño. _

(Fin del videoclip. Parece que fue elegida de rebote. No se yo...)

ISHTAR: ¡Porque soy la mejor Guerrero Opuesta! No escaparas de la mano de Buda.

(Tras largarse con otro shunkanido, el gato blanco explica el cuento de la mano esa.)

G-VENUS: Bueno. Verna, Radina, Darcy... llegara el día en que haga volar esta arca...

ARTEMIS: Pero Guerrero Luna podría hacerlo ahora mismo, con el Cristal de Plata.

G-VENUS: ¿Eso es verdad, Artemis? ¡Nos vamos a la de ya!

(Con el transportador del arca vuelan a la superficie... y acaban el episodio.)


	8. Cachito 3 parte 1

YAMI-AUTOR: Por fin, el grueso de la historia se aproxima. También el lugar donde mi compañero se soltó su atadura y escribió grandes trozos... ¡No puedo dejarte solo!

AUTOR: ¡Gñ!

******************************************************************

CACHITO 3: LA ROSA DE CRISTAL.

(Estamos en la supuesta Academia Infinity. Chibiusa ronda por ahí misteriosamente.)

CHIBIUSA: Puedo sentir algo. La Rosa de Cristal debe estar ahí dentro.

(Viene por la esquina una niña compañera, Momo. Marina, en la versión española.)

CHIBIUSA: Lo siento Momo, no deberías meterte ahí.

MOMO: Pides demasiado, Chibiusa. No deberías pedirme eso precisamente. Ahí dentro hay una piedra que pondrá bueno a Armando, ya me lo has contado. Así que adentro.

CHIBIUSA: Vale... pero no hagas nada raro.

MOMO: (¡clac!) Parece que la verja se cerró... ¿Qué haremos?

CHIBIUSA: No pasa nada, en algún sitio habrá otro camino...

(De mientras y en la oficina del director, el niño de gorro de pluma espía las afueras.)

ANSHAR: ¿Por qué están esas dos ahí? Esa niña esta ayudando a Lady Serenity. Oye hermana, lo más adecuado seria que me encargara de escoltarlas fuera de aquí.

SIN: (shunkanido) ¿Qué has dicho Anshar? Son enemigos. Aun son pequeñas, de modo que será más fácil matarlas. Despáchalas rápido y podremos volver a nuestro futuro.

(Anshar gestúa como que entiende y se larga a base de shunkanido. Sin se lo piensa.)

SIN: Esa niña no sirve para Anshar. La niña para mi hermano debe ser más... como yo.

(De vuelta con Chibiusa y Momo, el colegio se ve frío y abandonado. Siendo sábado.)

MOMO: ¡Que miedo! Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

(¡Vienen al ataque unos devinsters! Chibiusa va a transformarse, pero algo los para.)

ANSHAR: (de colegial) Parece que llego muy a tiempo. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué eran?

CHIBIUSA: _Los ha espantado solo con mirarlos... _Eh, no me suenas de ir a este cole.

ANSHAR: El nombre es Anshar. No, no me suelo dejar ver. ¿De verdad no pasa nada?

MOMO: Tengo... sueño... (Durmió)

CHIBIUSA: ¡Momoooooo!

ANSHAR: Pues si que pasó algo, la envenenaron. Se debilitara y se... morirá.

CHIBIUSA: ¡NO!

ANSHAR: Si la llevamos a la enfermería, puedo intentar curarla.

CHIBIUSA: ¿SI? ¿Cómo se llama este bicho, o que es?

ANSHAR: Ah, este se llama Kishal, todos lo encuentran mono. Hala, vamos princesa.

CHIBIUSA: ¿Cómo que 'princesa'? No te pases, listo. Llámame Chibiusa.

ANSHAR: Perdón, es que te pareces mucho a alguien, se me escapo... Vamos, rápido.

CHIBIUSA: La verja del colegio esta trancada. Yo llevaría a Momo a la enfermería ya.

ANSHAR: Si, luego nos ocuparemos de la puerta, allá en la sala de control.

(Chibiusa se va yendo del enfoque, y el chiquillo y el cuadrúpedo cargan a la otra.)

ANSHAR: _Ha debido ser cosa de mi hermana. Si esos devinsters eran suyos, la voy a... _

(Ya llegan a la enfermería. Dejan a Momo en una cama, rebuscan en un armarito.)

CHIBIUSA: Aquí hay llaves. Esta debe ser la de la sala de control.

(Van allá, abren y la pelirrosa se mete sola, pero la puerta se cierra con la llave fuera.)

CHIBIUSA: ¡Ah, atrapada! ¡Y sin la llave!

ANSHAR: ¡Eh, princesa! ¿Todo bien?

CHIBIUSA: ¡Se me ha caído la llave! Cógela y mira si puedes abrir por fuera.

DEVINSTERS: ¡Uuuuh!

CHIBIUSA: Estos son los de antes... no hay opción. ¡Cristal de Plata, dame el poder!

Aparece en la palestra Guerrero ChibiLuna a dar caña. Pero aquí falla algo. Entenderlo, la niña esta superada en numero, tamaño y fuerza. Nunca podría salir viva de algo así...

CHIBILUNA: Necesito tiempo para cargar el cetro. Ahí arriba no me cogerán.

(Se agarra cual mona a la lámpara, aunque este precariosa. Después de colgar un rato...)

CHIBILUNA: ¡Fuera, monstruos! ¡PEQUEÑO CORAZÓN ATACA!

DEVINSTERS: ¡Uaaarrrg! (desintegración)

CHIBILUNA: Ay, que exagerados. Mejor cambiarme de vestido enseguida.

(Por fin, el niño ha conseguido meter la llave y desatrancarla. Se dirigen al ordenador.)

ANSHAR: ¿Todo bien, no? Hale, acabemos ya y hurguemos en el ordenador, princesa.

CHIBIUSA: ¡Que me llamo Chibiusa! ¡Deja ya de llamarme cosas!

ANSHAR: Perdón, culpa mía.

CHIBIUSA: Bueno, vayamos a la enfermería a ver como sigue Momo.

(Otra vez en la oficina del dire, Sin esta sentadita en la mesa pensando detenidamente.)

SIN: Es inútil. No hay salida, ya les tengo. ¿Qué haré? Si... ¡Anshar, vuelve conmigo!

(De vuelta en la enfermería.)

ANSHAR: Esto va bien, en un rato Momo estará como nueva.

CHIBIUSA: Anshar... estoy buscando una cosa llamada Rosa de Cristal. Quizás tu...

ANSHAR: Lo siento, no me suena. ¿Por qué la quieres?

MOMO: Porque quiere quitarle a su persona más querida, Anshar.

CHIBIUSA: ¡Momo! _¿Cómo supo que quiero dejar a Bunny sin Armando?_

ANSHAR: Esa es voz de mi hermana. ¿Qué le has hecho a la niña?

SIN: (shunkanido) Anshar, ya te vale. Abre los ojos.

CHIBIUSA: ¡Eh, tu eres la que le hirió a Armando!

SIN: ¿Cuántas veces has perdido tu oportunidad de liquidar a la princesa de la luna y no has querido considerarnos? Si nos ayudas, conseguirás cambiar el curso del futuro.

CHIBIUSA: _Así que esta es hermana de Anshar. ¡La hemos liado!_

ANSHAR: ¡Esta niña esta siendo manejada! ¡Sal de aquí rápido!

SIN: ¡Princesa, morirás!

(Le da un cantazo a la chiquita que la desmantela, Anshar hace desaparecer a Momo.)

ANSHAR: ¿Qué haces, hermana? Ya sabes que no me gustan tus métodos.

(Se lleva a la princesa a otro sitio, a base de otro shunkanido. Parece un bosque.)

CHIBIUSA: ¿Momo? ¿Dónde esta? ¡Ah, Anshar! ¿Te pasa algo?

ANSHAR: Solo es cansancio. Esa niña... ya me encargue de la niña de rojo, tranquila... tal parece que tu luz guardiana nos ha enviado aquí. Sea lo que sea... (desmayo)

CHIBIUSA: El Cristal de Plata... Entonces la Rosa de Cristal no puede andar lejos.

(Ve que están solos... más solos que la una menos cinco. La entra pánico.)

CHIBIUSA: Tengo miedo... ¡Anshar, levanta! Que alguien nos ayude. ¡Guerrero Luna!

El grito se pudo oír muy lejos, hasta el punto que los paseantes en la ciudad se quedaron parados al oírlo. Bunny daba vueltas distraída en su cuarto, y también alcanzo a oírlo.

BUNNY: ¿Ep? Esa era Chibiusa. ¿Como he podido oírla tan... lejos?

LUNA: (entra) ¡Eh, Bunny, Andrea ha volado del hospital!

BUNNY: Quizás salio a pasear, yo lo haría.

LUNA: Quizás. Pero Andrea no es como tu, Bunny. No se presta al vagabundeo.

BUNNY: ¡Luna! ¿Qué me has llamadooo?

LUNA: Es verdad, pero aun así... hay enemigos sueltos, podrían cogerla si va sola.

MOMO: (entra) ¡BUNNY!

BUNNY: ¡Momo, tu aquí! ¿Qué pasa? Tienes los ojos de haber llorado.

MOMO: Chibiusa... nos pusimos a buscar esa piedra para Armando, y nos metimos a la academia Infinity, estaría vacía... pero había monstruos. Me hubiera ido de saberlo...

BUNNY: Tranquila Momo. Yo buscare a Chibiusa. ¡Déjaselo a la gran Bunny, jua, jua!

LUNA: (ya solas) No la entendí muy bien... pero deberíamos empezar por la academia.

(Salen a todo gas hacia la academia. Bajando del bus, alguien mira desde el despacho.)

SIN: Esa es la Guerrero Luna. ¿Por qué esta aquí? Aunque si se manejar esto, me viene bien que este aquí... ¡Profesor! Invítelos a los laboratorios Tomoe. Y luego mátelos...

PROFESOR: (llega) Perfecto, Ama Sin.

(Ya de vuelta con las chicas, ejem, la gatona siente maldad cercana.)

BUNNY: Pues yo también. Pero no es aquí dentro... es mas hacia...

LUNA: ¡Al sur, claro! Allí están los laboros del profesor Tomoe. ¡Creo que ha vuelto!

BUNNY: Entonces pensamos lo mismo. ¡Prístina Luna, dame el poder!

(Van hacia los susodichos, y no tardan en cruzarse por el pasillo con el maldito.)

PROFE: Ha pasado tiempo, Guerrero Luna. ¿Creíste que me habías destruido?

G-LUNA: ¡Pues si, era el profesor Tomoe!

PROFE: ¡Ven a mi, Dama 9! ¡Provoca la calamidad a mi rival, vence a Guerrero Luna!

(Con un shunkanido muy ruidoso y luminoso, aparece la criatura maligna.)

G-LUNA: ¡Andrea! ¿Por qué se ha convertido otra vez en la Dama 9?

PROFE: ¿Qué dices? Si dejase de contener a la Dama 9, Andrea dejaría de existir.

DAMA9: Es verdad. Andrea Tomoe es capaz de existir gracias a las dos almas que la dan forma, Guerrero Saturno y yo misma. Guerrero Luna. ¡Hoy recibirás tu merecido!

LUNA: ¡Guerrero Luna, sigue siendo Andrea, mucho cuidado!

G-LUNA: Veamos. ¡Diadema... Acción!

(Es demasiado débil y predecible, pero eso es justo lo que quiere.)

DAMA9: ¿Qué?

G-LUNA: ¡Transmisión Luna... Curativa!

(La ha alcanzado y debilitado en exceso. A la demonia le cuesta manejar a la niña.)

G-LUNA: Esta no fallara. ¡Diadema Acción!

DAMA9: ¡Arg! (golpe)

LUNA: Ahora si que no puede responder. Finalízala, se que sabrás como.

G-LUNA: ¡Cetro Corazón, al ataque!

(El fogonazo de energía descascarilla la forma de Dama 9 y la devuelve a Andrea.)

PROFE: Rayos... nos retiraremos, por ahora. (escapa)

LUNA: Guerrero Luna, mira. El cuerpo de Andrea esta paralizado. ¿? ¡Se movió!

G-LUNA: Ahora es normal, ahora es Dama 9... ¿Qué la pasa?

LUNA: Andrea ha llegado al punto en que su identidad esta en un limbo. Ayúdala.

G-LUNA: Bueno, pues otra vez mas. ¡Transmisión Luna... Curativa!

ANDREA: (pluf) Ay... Bunny. Gracias por venir...

LUNA: Andrea, antes solo eras un cascaron de tu verdadero ser. Te volviste Dama 9.

G-LUNA: ¿Pero no crees que el profe se ha vuelto mas raro que la otra vez?

LUNA: Eso da igual, con el Cristal de Plata le devolveremos su existencia humana.

ANDREA: ¿Papa esta vivo? Por favor, quiero verle antes de que le hagáis nada...

G-LUNA: Si lo esta, pero ahora ayuda al enemigo. No se si deberías venir.

ANDREA: Ya lo dije, soy una Guerrero hasta el fin. ¡Planeta Saturno, dame el poder!

(Avanzan mas hacia el interior, pronto se encuentran al profe otra vez.)

PROFE: Bueno, ahora hay dos guerreros. ¿No es más... conveniente, dos de un tiro?

G-LUNA: Tomoe. ¿Por qué estas metiendo a Andrea en tus asuntos otra vez?

PROFE: Estamos resurgiendo otra vez, esta vez con más fuerza... Y lo conseguiremos.

G-SATURNO: ¡Que viene un demonio, los conozco!

LUNA: Enséñale lo que puede hacer la Guerrero de la Destrucción. ¡Dale!

G-SATURNO: (aura) Mmm... Revolución... ¡MORTAL!

MONSTRUO: ¡UUURRRG! (desapareció)

G-SATURNO: Papa... ¿Por qué ayudas al enemigo? ¡Responde!

PROFE: Andrea... ¡Arg! (Luz)

VOZ: Papa, protégeme. Esa de ahí es falsa. Protégeme, igual que hiciste con los aliens.

G-SATURNO: Abre los ojos. Yo estoy aquí, delante de ti. ¡Que no te líen!

PROFE: Aaag... ¡CALLA!

(Explosión supergansa, tras lo cual las dos chicas se quedan derrengadas, y solas.)

G-LUNA: Meh, se ha vuelto a escapar. Saturno, tu padre estaba siendo manejado. Esto se esta volviendo peligroso, no deberías meterte en esta lucha más tiempo.

LUNA: Entiéndelo. Seria muy traumático, no podemos perder por sentimentalismos.

G-SATURNO: Por favor. Es mi padre, si hablo con el, se que me entenderá.

(Ya dentro del laboro principal, el señor Tomoe esta rodeado de aura oscura. Que mal.)

G-SATURNO: ¡Papa, escúchame!

PROFE: ¡No! Que dolor... Andrea, donde... estas...

G-LUNA: Esta es la mía. ¡Transmisión Luna... Curativa!

PROFE: (jadeo) Andrea, gracias... tu voz me ha despertado... rápido, vence al espíritu.

NUBE: ¡Otra vez ese maldito Cristal de Plata! ¡Moriiir!

LUNA: Saturno, tienes que hacer igual que antes. Luna, tu ayúdala con el cetro.

G-LUNA: ¡Cetro Corazón, al ataque!

G-SATURNO: ¡Revolución... MORTAL!

MONSTRUO: ¡Malditas! ¡UAAARRRG! (murió)

(Después de otra explosión supergansa, ya no queda monstruo, pero si algo del profe.)

G-SATURNO: Papa... No puedes morir... otra vez no...

PROFE: Andrea, no llores. Tan solo mi destino ha vuelto a ser el que era... el destino de desaparecer junto al Faraón 90. Solo me arrepiento... de no haber pasado más tiempo...

G-LUNA: Saturno... Esto tenía que pasar. No llores.

G-SATURNO: No lloro por eso. Como el dijo, yo quería mas tiempo a su lado...

LUNA: ¿Cuántos más tendrán que pasar por esto? Supongo que solo el autor lo sabe.


	9. Cachito 3 parte 2

Ya han vuelto a casa de Bunny. Chibiusa lleva perdida desde por la mañana, así que ya se están mosqueando. Andrea esta en la cama de Bunny, descansando las emociones.

BUNNY: Ya se durmió.

LUNA: ¿Qué crees que era ese espíritu? No creo posible que fuera de verdad Faraón 90.

BUNNY: Ya no importa. Esta sellado para siempre, como todo ese dolor...

LUNA: Pero el profesor Tomoe había vuelto a la vida. ¿Qué posibilidades había de eso?

BUNNY: ¡Ya vale! No quiero recordar nada de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro...

LUNA: Bunny, es demasiado traumático... como para ignorarlo. Si nos volviéramos al laboro de Tomoe hallaríamos pistas, o algo. La zona ha sido purificada por el Cristal de Plata, así que tenemos vía libre para investigarlo. Ve preparándote.

ANDREA: Esperadme...

BUNNY: Ah, ya te despertamos, perdona.

ANDREA: Iré con vosotras. No pude salvar a mi padre... pero no le fallare a Chibiusa.

Cogen el bus de nuevo, el conductor casi las conoce por el nombre... no tardaron en ver otra vez el paisaje de los laboros, pero dos personitas se habían adelantado a ellas.

G-NEPTUNO: Eh, pareja. Llegáis tarde, ¿No?

G-URANO: ¡En marcha a por Chibiusa, sin tardar!

G-LUNA: Pero no sabemos a donde fue esta niña... Mira que es problemática.

G-URANO: Ya encontramos el escondite de las malas. Chibiusa debe estar ahí, fijo.

LUNA: A ver, formemos el transporte-Guerrero.

(Todas hacen un shunkanido colectivo y aparecen en un bosque... que os debe sonar.)

G-LUNA: ¿Cómo sabéis que Chibiusa esta exactamente aquí?

G-URANO: Las dos nos encontramos a las malas mientras mirábamos en el escondite. Sentimos una gran cantidad de energía maligna... y de añoranza también.

G-NEPTUNO: Solo por eso, deducimos que Chibiusa no andaba lejos. Je.

G-URANO: Íbamos a buscarla... pero pensamos que seria mas rápido contigo. ¡Vamos!

(Exploran, al cabo del rato se encuentran, a la voz de ¡Chibiusa! ¡Guerrero Luna! Y tal.)

G-LUNA: Menos mal, no te ha pasado nada serio. ¿Quién es el niño?

CHIBIUSA: Se llama Anshar. Hace un rato me protegió, pero se llevo una paliza. Llevo a Momo a casa, no se como, y aquí llegamos... bueno, volando o algo así.

G-URANO: Ya veo, es el Caballero de Brillante Armadura a tus pies, pequeña.

CHIBIUSA: (roja) ¡No lo es!

G-NEPTUNO: Pero por lo que cuentas, lucho con devinsters y sabe volar. ¿No es raro?

ANSHAR: (k.o) _Si la princesa se libera de la influencia de mi hermana, se acabo..._

CHIBIUSA: ¡Neptuno! Anshar me ha ayudado mucho. ¿Cómo puedes sospechar así?

G-NEPTUNO: Perdona Chibi, dale gracias de mi parte también.

G-LUNA: Bueno, nos tendrás que dejar el asunto a nosotras a partir de aquí.

CHIBIUSA: ¡No, yo también iré! Si tú vas, yo no puedo quedarme, es así de fácil.

G-URANO: Luna, no la abandones tan pronto. La chiquilla puede luchar, y dado que la Rosa de Cristal respondió ante su Cristal de Plata, seria una tontería dejarla fuera.

G-SATURNO: ¿No lo pasaría peor sola? No quiero dejar atrás a nadie más, nunca...

G-LUNA: Vale, canija, te vienes. Pero hazme caso, no hagas como siempre.

CHIBIUSA: Bien. Gracias Timmy. Y a ti Andy-chan. ¡Cristal de Plata, dame el poder!

Ahora ya son cinco guerreros-luchadoras, y que tiemblen los malos. Entran en la cueva del final del bosque y la rubia coletona se escama con ese paisaje... y esos monstruos.

G-LUNA: Se me hace familiar... como aquella vez en el polo norte... pero Beryl no ha...

G-URANO: Si, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Muchos de los devinsters estaban, bueno... repetidos.

G-LUNA: (respingo) La reina Beryl. Es ella. Lo se.

G-URANO: ¡Beryl! ¿La misma que destruyo el reino de la luna, y el Milenio de Plata?

ANSHAR: (sigue k.o) _Guerreros Luchadoras... así se llama vuestro poder... el Cristal de Plata. Si lo tenéis, que hacéis aquí... ¡Ya! El cristal de la princesa... ha reaccionado ante la Rosa de Cristal, debí suponerlo... y todo paso mientras estaba desmayado..._

(Más adelante, donde el hielo reinaba, un puñado de devinsters apareció.)

CHIBILUNA: ¿Qué son esas monstruas?

G-LUNA: No puede ser. ¡Son las demonias DD! ¡Han osado... volver otra vez!

G-URANO: Menos cháchara y mas leña. ¡Temblor de tierra!

G-NEPTUNO: No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¡Mares y Océanos!

CHIBILUNA: Venga Andrea, a nosotras aun no nos conocen. ¡Pequeño Corazón ataca!

G-SATURNO: ¡No dejare que nos hagáis nada! ¡Revolución... MORTAL!

La somanta que les ha caído no hace merecer la pena de darlas dialogo. Pero hay una que aun no ha hecho nada. Bunny sigue con ojos sombríos, tramando algo...

G-LUNA: Beryl... Aquel día, acabaste con todas mis amigas... Las mataste tu solita... ¡Las mataste a todas! ¡Pero hoy... hoy YO acabare CONTIGO! ¡Cetro Corazón!

DEMONIAS: ¡UAAARRRG! (murieron)

CHIBILUNA: Luna, por favor... defiendes el amor y la justicia. Como has podido...

G-LUNA: No lo entiendes, Chibi. Estas monstruas mataron lo más importante para mí.

G-SATURNO: Pero conseguisteis renacer. No vuelvas a ser tan cruel...

(Je. Eso querría ella. Pero sin dejarles terminar llego la sujeta de la discordia. La reina.)

G-LUNA: ¡Eres TU! ¡Sabia que eras tú!

BERYL: Cuanto tiempo he esperado esto, Guerreros Luchadoras. Ah, y a la Princesa.

G-LUNA: ¡Beryl, quedaste encerrada, lo se! ¡Yo misma me encargue de hacerlo!

BERYL: Si, se que fui sepultada. Pero de nuevo me alzo frente a ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya que el destino ha cambiado, el futuro en que fui vencida nunca existió. ¡Es la mía!

G-URANO: ¿No olvida algo, excelencia? ¡Ahora Neptuno, Saturno y yo estamos aquí!

NEPTUNO: Vamos Urano, se merece una buena, ¡El Maremoto!

Se ponen en posición y al mezclar sus técnicas, la tierra y el agua se juntan para darla una paliza de las gordas. La reina cree tenerlo todo controlado, y se mosquean.

BERYL: Por supuesto, no soy rival digno con este cuerpo. ¡Guerrero Luna! ¿Sabes por que te he esperado aquí? Los poderes de la señora Metalia se concentraron... ¡En esto!

La fea muestra su evolución en demonia mas fea y maligna. Ahora los papeles se han cambiado, las machaca sin que puedan hacer nada. La líder ya lo ve negro.

G-LUNA: Es inútil... demasiado fuerte... como aquella vez, las otras no vivieron...

LUNA: ¡Lo tengo! Usa los dos cristales a la vez, el Pasado y el Futuro ¡Juntos!

CHIBILUNA: Vamos, las dos a la vez.

(Las guerreras de la Luna apuntan ambas luces al monstruo, pero no parece afectarlo.)

CHIBILUNA: ¿No ha pasado nada? ¿Es que no funciono?

BERYL: Ya no podéis usar la fuerza del Cristal de Plata contra mí. ¡Ya no me afecta! ¡Porque he escapado del destino de ser derrotada por vosotras, idiotas!

LUNA: Es un farol. ¡No paréis de apuntarla!

(El dúo de cristales parece haber terminado su labor. Ahora las dos se preparan.)

G-LUNA: Aquella vez no teníamos esto. ¡No teníamos el Grial! ¡ChibiLuna!

(Transformación luminosa de las dos en Super Guerreras, nada que ver con los Saiyan.)

G-LUNA: Mira a la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Super Guerrero Luna!

CHIBILUNA: ¡Super Guerrero ChibiLuna!

LUNA: Venga, preparar el Doble Corazón-Arcoiris ¡Y acabaremos!

BERYL: ¡No os dejare! ¡IIIAAAH! (se lanza)

AMBAS: En nombre de Luna, ¡TE CASTIGAREMOS!

(Lanzan el ataque al corazón multicolor, y de la mala no quedo ni rastro por fin.)

BERYL: Me han vencido otra vez... No podía ser destruida por el Cristal de Plata... Yo había escapado al futuro en que me vencían... ¡No podías ganar! ¡Endimión!

(¡Catapum! Vale, ahora si que no queda rastro material de la pesada esta.)

G-LUNA: Que implacable. Resistió hasta el mismo final. ¿Cómo estáis vosotras?

G-URANO: Je. Me duele un poco cuando me río.

G-NEPTUNO: No te preocupes, no estábamos tan vencidas como crees.

G-SATURNO: ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo no tengo nada, ni arañazos. Es raro...

LUNA: Eh, que aun nos falta algo. La Rosa de Cristal no ha aparecido. ¡Por Armando!

(En la parte de la cueva que protegía la reina Beryl había una ilusión de muchas rosas.)

G-LUNA: ¡Ag, no puedo distinguirlas!

CHIBILUNA: Pero yo si podré. Con mi cristal del futuro esta chupado.

(En el mismo momento que alarga la mano para cogerlo, otra se lo arrebata en el acto.)

ANSHAR: Esto no es algo que te puedas llevar, Lady Serenity.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Anshar! ¿Cuándo has venido aquí? ¡Dámelo!

ANSHAR: Si te entregara esto, el Señor del Antifaz recobraría el sentido, si eso pasara entonces tú y yo tendríamos que... luchar. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

SIN: (shunkanido) Ay, por fin has abierto los ojos a la realidad, Anshar mío.

ANSHAR: Hermana. O mas bien, la Opuesta Sin. Y Lady Serenity, mas bien, Chibiusa. Al fin os entendéis. Nada me haría más feliz que teneros a las dos, pero no pudo ser.

(Se largan con un shunkanido y dejan a la pelirrosa compuesta y sin... la rosa cristalina.)

CHIBILUNA: Anshar, por que... nos ayudaste a mi y a Momo, por que esto ahora...

G-LUNA: (abraza) El niño era de los malos. Chibiusa, mira, yo también hubiera caído...

G-NEPTUNO: No diré ahora lo de 'ya os lo dije'. Pero se aprovecho de ti, pequeña...

G-URANO: Neptuno, aprende a no restregar las cosas. Bah, las otras habrán vuelto ya.

(Salen del maldito lugar para buscar a las Interiores, y acabamos el episodio.)


	10. Cachito 4 parte 1

CACHITO 4: HOSTILIDAD, Y AMIGOS.

(De nuevo en el cuarto de Bunny, esta discutiendo con la gatona.)

LUNA: Así que Anshar era un enemigo. ¿Sabes que opino en estos casos?

BUNNY: Si... 'Lo sospeche desde el principio'. Ya te conozco, Luna. La que peor lo ha pasado ha sido Chibiusa. Le entrego su fe al niño. Y el la arrojo y la pisoteo sin reparo.

SHINGO: (entra) ¡Eh, Bunny! Chibiusa se ve rara. No hace más que mover el coco. Me pregunto si no la estarán maltratando en el cole. Eso es tarea mía, ya sabes.

BUNNY: ¡Que niño mas MOLESTO! ¿Nunca llamas antes de entrar, canijo?

SHINGO: ¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado, Bunny tonta? ¡Ña, ña, ña! (ahueca)

BUNNY: Shingo esta igual que siempre. Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, me temo.

LUNA: También descubrimos que la hermana de Anshar es la propia Sin. Y si estoy en lo cierto, la tal Sin es la jefa de los enemigos, esos que quieren cambiar el futuro.

MAMA: (llama) ¡Bunny, al teléfono!

BUNNY: (coge) Espero que sean buenas noticias, seas quien seas.

_AMY: _¡Armando ya esta curado! Aunque para salir de casa le quede algún día.

BUNNY: ¡Armando ya esta bueno! ¡YUHU!

(Arranca hacia el salón, va a buscar a la maravilla rosa, que no se ha movido del sillón.)

BUNNY: ¡CHIBIUSA! ¡ARMANDO ESTA CURADO! ¡AAAAAAH!

CHIBIUSA: ¡SI! Hace mucho que no le veo, quiero ir a su piso.

BUNNY: ¡VAMOS PALLÁ!

CHIBIUSA: ¿Te han dicho que pareces histérica?

(El teléfono sigue descolgado, y la pobre Amy con la palabra en la boca.)

_AMY: _¡Bunny, esto no se hace! Habrase visto que ataque de locura...

Pues eso, que cogen el bus de nuevo, el conductor suspira por las cosas que tiene que mirar todos los días, y en poco rato están subiendo la escalera del bloque de pisos.

CHIBIUSA: Que loca, no ha cogido ni el ascensor de la prisa que se dio.

AMY: ¡Bunny! La próxima vez di adiós y cuelga, o al menos 'cambio y corto'.

BUNNY: Je, je, perdona. ¿Qué decís las demás, que habéis hecho tan lejos de Japón?

RAY: No es algo que a ti te incumba, pero todas hemos aprendido algo...

PATRICIA: ¡A mi genial! O casi. Venga, vete que Armando os espera.

CAROLA: No sabía que iba a pasar. Pero ahora podemos centrarnos en los enemigos.

(Las parientas se meten en el cuarto del chico a ver como sigue. A eso vinieron.)

BUNNY: ¡ARMANDO! No te preocupes, tu Bunny esta aquí, y Chibiusa también. Me salve gracias a tu ayuda aquella vez. Y aun no te lo he agradecido...

CHIBIUSA: ¿Ya estas bien, del todo?

ARMANDO: Si. Quiero hablar con todas, enseguida. Tuve otro sueño, y temo que fuera otra premonición. El enemigo se fue a un lugar muy hacia el pasado, en el viejo castillo de la Luna. Había allí gente que cogió el Cristal de Plata...

CHIBIUSA: ¿Había uno que se llamara Anshar?

ARMANDO: No, Anshar no tenía el cristal. Si viajamos al Mar de la Serenidad aquí en la Tierra quizás seriamos capaces de darles alcance. (tos)

BUNNY: Bueno, ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

(Ya cuando se levanta, están todos en el salón. Toca discutir lo que hacer.)

LUNA: Armando, por el bien de Bunny y las otras, recupérate... ¿Qué es lo que vio?

BUNNY: Dijo que el enemigo se marcho al pasado, o algo.

CAROLA: ¡Pero en el pasado...! ¡Lo de...! Ay, que raro. Se que os tenia que decir algo de cuando estuve en Rias, pero no recuerdo nada de Serenity. Y no se por que...

AMY: ¿? ¡Yo tampoco! ¡Espero no sea por no haber estudiado bastante!

LUNA: Parece que recuerdan a 'Bunny Tsukino', pero olvidaron a... esto... ayayay...

PATRICIA: ¿Luna? ¿No me vas a decir ahora que alguien nos borro la cabeza...?

AMY: Quizás en el pasado, las Guerreros Opuestas hicieron algo raro para cambiar los hechos históricos. Y el futuro en el que Serenity se reencarno en Bunny cambio.

CAROLA: Y quizás, solo quizás... ¡Bunny ya no podrá convertirse en Guerrero Luna!

AMY: Entonces la cosa no acaba ahí. De esa forma Bunny y Armando nunca se verán.

BUNNY: ¿Me voy a quedar sin novio? ¡QUE ASCO!

RAY: Tranqui, eso no pasara. Por desgracia... Parece que tenemos que arreglar el lío.

PATRICIA: Anda, y patear a las chicas malas. ¿Pero como pensáis ir al pasado?

CAROLA: Nada mas fácil. Para eso sirve la Puerta del Tiempo, o como se llame.

RAY: Quietos, habrá devinsters cuidando la puerta. ¿Qué paso con Plutón? ¿Chibiusa?

CHIBIUSA: No, no tengo idea de donde esta Pe.

LUNA: Bueno, pues nos vamos a la Puerta del Tiempo. Necesitaremos la llave, Chibi.

TIMMY: Eh, no estamos en la reunión solo de adorno. ¿Es conveniente irnos todas?

VICKY: Si, ya que Armando se despertó, seria horrible que le atacaran justo ahora.

LUNA: Es verdad. A ver, aparte de Bunny, ¿Quién se viene a la puerta?

RAY: Creo que yo me quedare. En mi viaje me paso algo... que no me gustaría repetir.

BUNNY: Tu lo que quieres es estar sola con Armando. ¡Que pilla eres, Ray!

RAY: ¡A que te meto! Quiero entrenar, en Yaga pude ver el infierno... y me dolió.

BUNNY: Siempre dije que eras la más excéntrica. Esto del budismo...

LUNA: Déjala, Armando esta en la mejores manos, te lo aseguro. Chibiusa, dale.

CHIBIUSA: Habrá que transformarse antes. ¡Cristal de Plata, dame el poder!

(Todas transformadas y listas para el combate. La niña saca su artefacto llave.)

CHIBILUNA: ¡Guardianes del Tiempo, abrir la puerta al cielo! Invoco al todopoderoso dios del Tiempo, padre del Protector, Cronos. ¡Guíanos y llévanos por el camino de luz!

Tras el golpe de luz aparecen en una zona yerma, donde a poca distancia esta la puerta que buscan. Al menos, a su lado hay una cara conocida, la mentora de ChibiLuna.

G-LUNA: ¡Es la Guerrero Plutón! Es increíble que sigas viva, chica. Me alegro.

G-PLUTÓN: Guerrero Luna. Dado que tienes ahí el Cristal de Plata debes huir de aquí.

G-LUNA: ¿Y eso por que? Tenemos que ir al pasado.

G-PLUTÓN: La Puerta del Tiempo se ha llenado de energía maligna, el Cristal de Plata podría no soportar toda esa fuerza y romperse. Por favor, abandonar este lugar.

G-LUNA: Bueno, ahí le tienes. Tan solo cuídalo bien. (rebusca)

G-PLUTÓN: Princesa, tu Cristal también corre peligro, dámelo.

CHIBILUNA: Je. No lo entregare. Buen intento, solo la tonta de Bunny ha picado.

G-LUNA: ¡Mas respeto, mocosa! ¿Qué pasa?

CHIBILUNA: Ella no es Plutón. ¡Porque nunca en su vida me ha llamado 'Princesa'!

G-PLUTÓN: Vaya, la mas pequeña me ha pillado. Supongo que era de prever.

(Se revela la ilusión y vemos a la pelirroja de Nergal, lista para zurrar.)

NERGAL: La verdad es que lo esperaba, Guerreros Luchadoras. Mi disfraz no sirvió.

CHIBILUNA: ¿Quién eres si no, tía fea?

NERGAL: La Opuesta del Fuego, Nergal. ¡Y este es vuestro fin! ¿Creíais que huiría?

CHIBILUNA: Pe no esta aquí. ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

NERGAL: Si me vencéis os lo diré, aunque no creo que podáis. ¡Ilusión Diabólica!

TODAS: ¡Uaaag...! (caen)

Nos metemos al sueño de las guerreros a ver que cosas desvarían ahora. Como los de las Interiores ya nos los sabemos, vamos a ver que le pasa a la chiquita pelirrosa.

_ARMANDO: ¡Desaparece! No haces más que dar problemas._

_BUNNY: ¡Por tu culpa me moriré, de aquí a unos siglos! _

_CHICAS: No sirves para luchar, en verdad no sirves para nada. ¡Largo! _

_CHIBIUSA: ¡NO! ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué decís esto ahora? ¡Pe, dilas algo! _

_G-PLUTÓN: Pequeña Dama. Por ti, mi vida es un infierno. ¡Ya no existes para mí! _

_CHIBIUSA: ¡Pe, tu no! Nunca me has dicho esas cosas... No me queda nadie... _

_ANDREA: Como no me salvasteis, ahora solo existo como una sombra... _

_CHIBIUSA: Por que... por que todo es por mi culpa... ¡Que alguien me lo diga! _

_(Se desvanecen. Chibi se queda sola, y algo suena en su cabeza.) _

_VOZ: Te han dejado. En realidad, no puedes confiar en nadie, solo en ti... o en mí. _

_CHIBIUSA: ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? _

_VOZ: Por que yo también soy tú. En realidad, no somos tan distintas. _

_(Aparece la figura que ha estado hablando. ¡Nada menos que Dama Negra!)_

_CHIBIUSA: ¡No me digas eso! Tú eres el odio y la oscuridad de mi corazón. ¡Déjame!_

_DAMANEGRA: Ya no tienes a nadie más. Como soy lo contrario a ti, podré hacer lo que tú no pudiste. Voy a sacarte de este, mi hogar, a mi manera. Aunque no quieras. _

(De vuelta en la batalla, solo Andrea ha resistido el golpe fantasmal. La mala goza.)

NERGAL: No puedes hacer nada sola. ¡En cuanto desfallezcas, el combate será mío!

G-SATURNO: No si te venzo antes. ¡Revolución... MORTAL!

NERGAL: ¡Arg! (levanta) Pegas fuerte, mona. ¡Pero yo resisto mucho mejor!

G-SATURNO: Todas sufrieron por salvarme. ¡Ahora se lo devolveré!

(Un disparo rosa y negro alcanza a la guerrero Opuesta, deteniéndola un momento.)

NERGAL: ¿Cómo es posible? Pero las demás cayeron ante sus pesadillas. ¿Por qué?

VOZ: Porque su peor pesadilla ha decidido... venir a ayudarla. ¡Mírame!

(De entre el humo se destaca la figura de una ChibiLuna alterna, mayor y mas dura.)

YAMILUNA: En cierto modo, la princesa no era rival para ti. Pero yo ya no soy ella.

****************************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Aaaaarrrrg, me lo temíaaa...! ¡Aquello que causo mi existencia se ha cobrado otra victima! ¡Has creado otro monstruo! ¡Eres un enfermo!

AUTOR: ¡Gñ! (sonrisa tonta)

****************************************************************

NERGAL: Tonterías. ¡Aun me quedan más trucos! ¡Fuego Oscuro!

YAMILUNA: (para) Je, un ataque oscuro no puede afectar a un ser de las tinieblas.

NERGAL: ¿Cómo ha podido? Toma esta. ¡Viento Cortante!

YAMILUNA: Porque yo disfruto la venganza y la crueldad tanto como tu. ¡Es inútil!

(Otra bola de energía rosa oscuro que desguaza a la pesada del fuego.)

NERGAL: Vaya, ya despertaron. No puedo vencerte sola, pero da igual. La guerrero del tiempo, Plutón, esta en mis garras. ¡Te esperare en el umbral del tiempo!

YAMILUNA: ¡Como la toques un pelo, nada podrá evitar tu MUERTE!

(Se le quita lo maligno al largarse la mala. La niña se queda confusa al lado de Andrea.)

G-SATURNO: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? De repente te volviste mayor, mas fuerte... y cruel.

CHIBILUNA: No se... Nunca perdí la cabeza mientras Pe me cuidaba desde la Luna-P.

G-LUNA: ¡Ag, lo odio! ¡Otra vez me han hecho creer falsedades!

G-VENUS: Tranquila Bunny, nos paso a todas. Pero parece que Chibiusa lo pasó peor.

CHIBILUNA: De alguna forma Dama Negra sigue dentro de mí... igual que tu Dama 9.

G-SATURNO: Quizás Plutón no este, pero las dos nos apoyaremos, a que no se repita.


	11. Cachito 4 parte 2

Ya más tranquilas, siguen y atraviesan la puerta del tiempo de marras. Al otro lado se encuentran una escena inusual. El sitio no se parece a las otras veces que lo visitaron.

G-LUNA: ¿? ¿Seguro que por aquí vamos bien?

G-MERCURIO: Acabamos de salir de un pilar de luz, pero este decorado... parece una calle de la Inglaterra de hace dos o tres siglos. Por la luminosidad, es de noche cerrado.

G-JUPITER: Amy, por favor, no queremos clases de Historia ahora. Busquemos algo.

G-VENUS: ¡Allí hay alguien, un caballero ingles!

(Se acercan y preguntan quien es el susodicho, tan solito en un limbo temporal.)

SEÑOR: ¿? Más visitas, que amables. Esto es el Fin del Tiempo. Todos los viajeros que surcan el espacio-tiempo acaban alguna vez aquí. Es un lugar donde el tiempo ha dejado de fluir, por eso sus habitantes no puede cambiar ya. No puedes notar hambre, o sueño.

G-MERCURIO: Bueno, somos de Tokio, Japón, siglo XXI, si eso ayuda en algo.

SEÑOR: Vaya. Debéis saber que cuando muchos individuos atraviesan un agujero en el tiempo, la Ley de Conservación explicita que aparecerán en las coordenadas con menos resistencia cuántica. O sea, aquí. Aun así, he tenido muchas visitas últimamente...

G-LUNA: ¡Han debido ser Sin y las otras, sin duda!

G-JUPITER: ¿Cómo podemos alcanzarlas? ¿Sabe usted por donde se fueron?

SEÑOR: Claro. ¿Veis esos pilares de luz? Todos llevan hacia algún periodo temporal. Por eso fui un gurú del tiempo, desde aquí lo veo todo. Pero no os acerquéis a ese...

G-VENUS: Lo siento abuelo, el Cristal de Plata dice que por ahí. ¿Cómo se llama?

SEÑOR: Ah, puedes decirme Gaspar.

G-VENUS: Huy, como el rey mago, que gracia.

TODAS: ¡Carola, no seas niña!

(Tras ese cortísimo cameo del Gurú del Tiempo las chicas llegan ante un gran árbol.)

CHIBILUNA: ¡Pe esta ahí! ¡Amarrada por el árbol!

G-PLUTÓN: ¡Ten cuidado, Pequeña Dama! No os acerquéis. Este árbol esta vaciando mi energía de guerrero, si os acercáis demasiado os atrapara también...

G-LUNA: ¡Plutón, debe haber una manera de desenredarte!

G-PLUTÓN: Coger mi cetro. En la Tierra hay muchos enemigos agrupados, usarlo allí. Si usáis el poder de la gente que reza por la paz el pasado se arreglara, aunque muera.

CHIBILUNA: ¡No podemos dejarte así, Pe! No podemos decidir la muerte, ¡De nadie!

G-URANO: Se va a enterar. ¡Tierra, tiembla!

G-NEPTUNO: ¡Mares y Océanos!

(El combinado se estampo contra el árbol y no le hizo ni cosquillas.)

G-MERCURIO: A veces pecáis de ignorantes... es un árbol, la tierra y agua le alimenta.

G-VENUS: ¡Ya se!, ese es el árbol alienígena que vino con Alex y Anni...

G-JUPITER: Menos mal que aun le recuerdas. Amy, ¿No tienes ya un plan?

G-MERCURIO: Creo. Si hacéis como os digo, salvaremos a Plutón.

Pues dicho. Luna lanza su diadema para cortar la rama, Venus estira con su cadena a la guerrero cazada y la salva, un combo de Mercurio Ducha y Supremo Trueno lo calcina.

G-PLUTÓN: Pequeña Dama, y todas las demás, gracias...

G-LUNA: Eh, la Puerta del Tiempo tiembla. ¡Si no nos largamos se derrumbara!

Escaparon de allí a todo meter, y acabando por salir desde otro portal hacia el templo Hikawa. Una llamadita a Ray y ya estaban todas juntas, a Armando no le atacarían.

AMY: Bueno, ahora todas las Guerreros están juntas. Y Armando esta a buen recaudo.

LUNA: Aun no podemos relajarnos. El enemigo esta alterando el destino en el pasado.

CAROLA: El futuro cambiándose a si mismo... quizás esa fuera la tragedia que provoco la destrucción del Milenio de Plata. ¿Deberíamos cambiarla o no? Seria bueno que todas pudiéramos volver a la Luna como en la otra vida, pero si sucediera...

PATRICIA: ¡Que dices, idiota! ¡El enemigo esta cambiando el futuro para cumplir unos sueños ambiciosos y egoístas! ¿Tan poco te gusta tu mundo como es ahora?

(Carola pone cara de circunstancias. La grandona castaña se calma un poco.)

PATRICIA: Perdona... pero no podía dejar pasar tal barbaridad...

AMY: Hagan lo que hagan, el futuro que creen no será bueno para nosotras.

VICKY: Seria un error no considerar nuestro deber y devolver la normalidad al mundo.

TIMMY: Lo contrario seria una existencia vacía. No podemos cambiar lo que queramos y debemos usar nuestra fuerza para devolver el destino a lo que era. Bueno o malo.

CHIBIUSA: ¿Ni siquiera algo que nunca debió suceder?

ANDREA: No podemos cambiar la historia para quitarnos debilidades, Chibi-chan.

RAY: Si lo usaras para conseguir a quien amas... ese amor no seria sincero.

RAQUEL: El enemigo cambia el pasado sin saber sus consecuencias, y eso si no esta permitido de ningún modo. Pero para detenerlos, debemos revisitar al sabio Gaspar.

BUNNY: Tendríamos que saber primero donde esta el Mar de la Serenidad, o algo.

AMY: Puedo probar con mi portátil... (teclea) Nada, ni siquiera hay datos sobre ello.

BUNNY: Ya se, iré a mirar a la biblioteca. Tampoco esta lejos.

RAY: ¡Bunny va a consultar a la biblioteca adrede! ¡Me caigo del susto!

BUNNY: ¡Calla ya!

CHIBIUSA: Deja, creo que iré con ella. Me despejara las ideas.

RAQUEL: Pequeña Dama. Veo que algo te aflige, pero en estos casos siempre debes hacer caso al corazón. El amor y el odio no son tan distintos, es tu corazón el que habla. Por eso te pido que confíes en tu corazón, y en que nunca ignores sus consejos.

CHIBIUSA: _¿Pero que haré... si mi enemigo habita en mi corazón, decidiendo por mi?_

(Van por la calle. Bunny entra por fin a la biblio, la pelirrosa prefiere quedarse.)

BUNNY: Volveré enseguida. La última vez deje los libros sobre la luna cerca de los comics. Así los tenía a mano... ni Amy ni Ray hubieran pensado en eso.

CHIBIUSA: Ve, yo me quedare a pensar como actuar...

(Al cabo del rato llega la coletona con un libraco, pero la chiquita parece asustada.)

BUNNY: ¿Qué pasa, Chibi? Parece que has visto al Coco.

CHIBIUSA: Es peor. Unos niños se rieron de mi pelo. Y mi oscuridad me domino...

BUNNY: No me digas... que Dama Oscura ha vuelto a... ay dios...

(Los niños están colgados de las orejas en un callejón. Las chicas escapan de allí.)

CHIBIUSA: En el fondo sabia que se lo merecían, por eso no la frene. Quizá es verdad lo que me dijo Pe. Mi corazón solo busca mi bien. Aunque sea su lado oscuro...

(Llegan sin más contratiempos al templo Hikawa. Es hora de dar explicaciones.)

AMY: Puedo calcular la posición del Mar de la Serenidad en la Tierra si se su situación en la Luna. (teclea) ¡Si, ya esta! En el puerto de Harumi, aquí en Tokio. A por el.

BUNNY: ¿Ein?

AMY: El castillo real existió en el Mar de la Serenidad, en la Luna. Eso del 'Mar de la Serenidad' se refiere a un océano tranquilo, y en Harumi lo hay. Si vamos allá veremos si podemos encontrar un portal y conseguimos acceder de nuevo al Fin del Tiempo.

Cogen el bus y arrancan todas hacia el puerto. El conductor cada día suspira más. Todo el grupo asoma la cabeza por los atracaderos a ver si ven alguna pista rara.

CAROLA: No hay nadie aquí. Ni siquiera los del show.

BUNNY: Si, en Harumi siempre ruedan los episodios de Guerrero V. Será fiesta quizá.

RAY: Venga, poneros a buscar lo del Mar de la Serenidad, por el bien de Armando.

CAROLA: ¿? ¿No habéis oído algo raro hace nada?

AMY: ¡Es aquello! ¡Es el ovni de los de la Luna Negra!

RAY: ¿Es que han cambiado tanto el futuro que los de la Luna Negra siguen vivos?

BUNNY: Kermesite y sus hermanas... eran felices hasta ahora. ¡Todas a transformarse!

(Pues lo dicho, enseguida toda la tropa esta con su falda marinera para dar caña.)

G-LUNA: ¡Hala, todas a meterse en ese ovni de marras!

G-URANO: Quieta. Si todas nos subimos al ovni, no quedara nadie para buscar el Mar de la Serenidad. Mientras estemos ahí dentro la historia podría cambiar a peor.

G-NEPTUNO: Urano tiene razón de nuevo... vayamos en dos grupos.

G-PLUTÓN: Como nos disteis la idea, nos ayudareis a mi y a la Pequeña Dama a mirar por el puerto. La pequeña Saturno llenara el hueco restante de muy buenas ganas, ¿No?

G-SATURNO: Si, le prometí a Chibiusa que nos ayudaríamos con nuestros demonios. _Vaya, quiere tenerme cerca... Quizás sospecha algo. Pero no me pillara, por ahora._

(Las Interiores por tanto van y se meten de un salto espacial al interior de la nave.)

G-MERCURIO: Esto es mucho más laberíntico de lo que aprecie la última vez.

G-MARTE: Da igual, se las va a caer el pelo por haberse dejado embaucar.

VOZ: Te hemos estado esperando, Guerrero Luna.

G-VENUS: Uf, esa frase esta ya mas usada que mi espejo.

G-LUNA: ¡Pepzite! ¿Por qué hacéis esto?

PEPZITE: (llegan) Zafiro nos obligo a ello cuando volvió a la vida. Y mis hermanas se acabaron mezclando también. Si nos vences, podremos volver a nuestra buena vida.

G-MARTE: ¡Eh, Kermesite! ¿Es que no te enseñe a apreciar el amor?

KERMESITE: Marte, en verdad que no quiero luchar. Pero nuestra vida feliz no volverá mientras estemos en este futuro en que luchamos contra vosotras.

G-MERCURIO: ¿Por qué, Bertierite? ¿Si venzo entenderás que no puedes seguir así?

BERTIERITE: Ya lo entendía. Pero no podía huir sola. Luchar es horrible, véncenos...

G-JUPITER: Pepzite. ¿Es que no estabais contentas como estabais antes?

PEPZITE: Júpiter, perdona a estas desgraciadas. ¡Queremos volver a nuestro futuro!

G-VENUS: Tienes que sentir el amor primero, Kalaverite. Si no, no vale.

KALAVERITE: Si que puedo sentirlo, el amor de mis hermanas. Pero escogimos este destino, y nos arrepentimos en su día. ¡Os lo pido, debéis detenernos!

(Tras la charla, las cuatro se dedican a hacer una bola de energía acumulada, mortal.)

G-MARTE: Quieren acabar rápido. ¡Hay que parar ese golpe!

G-JUPITER: Podemos hacerlo. Hacer igual que ellas, pero mejor. ¡Ya!

G-MERCURIO: Según mis cálculos lo conseguiremos por muy poco...

ELLAS: ¡Elemento... Oscuro!

GUERREROS: ¡Guerreros del Planeta, al ataque!

(Colisión de las dos bolas de energía con la consiguiente explosión supergansa.)

G-VENUS: ¿Será posible? ¿Las hemos volado en pedazos o algo?

G-LUNA: Me jure que no volvería a herir a los que me importan... ni dejar que nadie muriera en vano. No quería destruirlas. Según pasa el tiempo las vidas de más personas son arruinadas, al igual que la de Kerme y las otras. No quiero luchar así...

(Pitido de alguna parte. Luna habla por el portátil de Amy.)

LUNA: ¡Guerrero Luna, ya tenemos localizado el Mar de la Serenidad! Bajar de ahí.

G-LUNA: No, si ya nos íbamos. Venga, vámonos todas.


	12. Cachito 4 parte 3

Mientras bajan y buscan el portal que les llevara otra vez al Fin del Tiempo, buscamos en cierto castillo siniestro y la cámara enfoca a nuestra villana, la shaman Apsu.

APSU: Como duele... incluso en esta era, esa cosa imparable me persigue. ¡Anshar!

ANSHAR: (shunkanido) ¿Me llamaba, Ama Apsu?

APSU: Diamante, ese de la Luna Negra se ha ido a trastocar el pasado con la Rosa de Cristal. Y además las Guerreros Luchadoras están a punto de alcanzarle. Si por asomo se hicieran con el cristal, ya no podremos cambiar nuestro destino.

ANSHAR: ¿No hay manera de detenerlos?

APSU: Debemos recuperar el cristal, para que puedas reencontrarte con la Princesa.

ANSHAR: ¿No se supone que es imparable y todopoderoso?

APSU: Si, pero en la época en que están Sin y las otras, el Cristal de Plata aun esta en pedazos. Si echáramos el guante a uno de esos Cristales Arcoiris, el futuro cambiara.

ANSHAR: Y su poder se debilitara, claro.

APSU: Anshar, tú y la Pequeña Dama os amareis. Vuestra diferencia social acabara. El nuevo futuro os otorgara la oportunidad de ser amantes, para siempre.

ANSHAR: Bueno, iré a contar a Sin lo de los Cristales Arcoiris. _Pero por que se habrá molestado Apsu en revivir escoria como la Luna Negra... Diamante podrá con Sin, y... _

APSU: Te lo pido, Anshar. Pase lo que pase, si acabo lejos de este tiempo, usa tu poder. No tengo capacidad de cruzar el tiempo, solo tú sabes. Pero gracias a ese poder pude ver mi propio destino, observando desde el pasado. Con el cristal, el dolor desaparecerá.

(Anhsar ahueca, ya no hay más que hablar.)

APSU: Anshar. Si no te hubiera conocido, no hubiera pensado en cambiar mi destino...

(Recuerdos de Apsu. Imagina que es un flashback, porque lo es.)

_GENTE: ¡Aaaah, los de la Luna Negra! ¡Sálvese quien pueda! _

_(Incendio y devastación. Sin y un Anshar mas chiquito están de rodillas, rendidos.) _

_ANSHAR: Mama, Papa... por que han tenido que morir... _

_SIN: ¿Por qué no vinieron las Guerreros? Tienen poder como para luchar con la Luna Negra, pero fallaron. ¿Por qué? ¡No son guerreros, no sirven para nada! _

_VOZ: Sin. Mi nombre es Apsu. Este ha sido un gran accidente. ¿Odias la Luna Negra? _

_SIN: ¿No lo he dejado claro ya? _

_VOZ: Pero si he entendido bien, también odias a las Guerreros Luchadoras. _

_SIN: ¡Claro! ¡No se presentaron, no ayudaron en nada! Si no, Mama y Papa estarían... _

_VOZ: ¿Y que creías que estaban haciendo? Estaban cuidando del Cristal de Plata. Tal parece que ese pedrusco es mucho más importante para ellas, que vuestra vida. ¿Y tú crees que eso es admisible? A nadie se le ocurriría, pero ellas creen tener la razón. _

_SIN: ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Si tuviera poder, no habría dejado morir a Mama y Papa! _

_VOZ: Yo puedo darte poder, un poder como el de las Guerreros... _

_SIN: (aura oscura) Es... alucinante... _

_VOZ: ¿Qué tal, Sin, vendrás conmigo? Podrás vengar a tus padres, que no recibieron la más mínima ayuda de esas tales Guerreros. Y la causa de todo es el Cristal de Plata. _

_SIN: Pero tengo mis condiciones. Anshar se vendrá conmigo. _

_(Es raro, ya que Anshar no ha oído nada. Apsu se fija en el y se asusta.) _

_VOZ: ¿Qué es esto? Este niño... ¡Semejante poder! _

(Volvemos a donde estábamos, Apsu sigue divagando.)

APSU: Quizás ese encuentro fue también obra del destino... lo que es seguro es que mi caída fue detenida porque tu estabas allí, Anshar. Te pido el cristal... antes de morir...

Después de tanta revelación de los malos, vemos que las heroas ya han pasado por el Fin del Tiempo, saludado a Gaspar y aterrizado en el 'pasado', todo a la vez.

G-LUNA: Vale, este es el mundo en el pasado. ¿Todas estáis bien?

G-SATURNO: Yo de hecho me siento mejor... ¿Dónde hemos caído?

G-URANO: Según el viejo Gaspar, es el tiempo de hace cuatro o cinco siglos.

G-NEPTUNO: Según el, también los churros con chocolate existían en su época...

G-MARTE: ¡Que viene alguien, dejad las tonterías temporales!

RADINA: (llega) Os saludo a todas, mi futura Reina... las Guerreros... Ama Venus...

G-VENUS: ¡Pero si es la gran Radina! Por eso me conocías cuando lo del castillo.

RADINA: Os hemos estado esperando. Habréis gastado mucha energía cruzando el Fin del Tiempo, así que podéis veniros a mi templo para reponeros.

G-LUNA: No deberíamos seguir a gente que no conocemos. Dice mi madre, vamos.

G-VENUS: Venga Bunny, yo si la conozco. Ahora nos llevara al pueblo de Sariel. Yo me la encontré en un castillo derruido en el presente, aunque era un fantasma.

G-MARTE: Me he entrenado, y no veo que irradie aura demónica ni nada. Esta limpia.

G-SATURNO: _Me pregunto si esa se habrá dado cuenta, o el sabio Gaspar. Veremos. _

(Se van con ella y dejan a la coletona de Bunny allí plantada.)

G-LUNA: _No se si creerme eso del chocolate con churros... _¡Eh, que se han ido!

(En otro lugar del valle, increíblemente a pocos metros, las Opuestas discutían.)

SIN: Es inútil, de seguro las Guerreros ya le habrán zafado la Rosa de Cristal. Rayos...

NABU: Diamante se llama, ¿Eh? Me pregunto a donde se habrá ido a esconder.

NERGAL: Perdón por aquello, creí que podría con las Guerreros, pero Dama Negra...

NABU: Hiciste buena la chapuza, Nergal. Por culpa de tu Ilusión Diabólica, en lugar de desmantelar a la Princesa conseguiste liberar a Dama Negra de su prisión en su corazón.

ISHTAR: Si, no tardaran en encontrársela. Pero el cristal no caerá en sus manos, ¿No?

MARDUK: No podemos cambiar el destino ahora, en esta época. Seria de idiotas.

NABU: No me olvido, si lo hiciéramos nos borraríamos a nosotras mismas del tiempo.

MARDUK: ¡Sin, tu responsabilidad era traer la Rosa de Cristal! ¡Tráete a ese tipo, ya!

NERGAL: (agarra) Eh, no hay tiempo para esto. Te quisiera haber visto en mi lugar.

SIN: No podemos ir a por las Guerreros ahora, así que busquemos a Diamante.

ISHTAR: Jope, esto es una inconveniencia.

(Dejamos por fin a las petardas y metemos el morro en el templo del pueblo de Sariel.)

RADINA: Volveré a presentarme, soy la sacerdotisa Radina. Vuestra llegada fue hace mucho profetizada por nuestros agentes especiales, los Gurús del Tiempo.

G-URANO: Ese Gaspar es un poco chivato, pero mola. Así sabremos que sucederá.

RADINA: Aja, las sacerdotisas pueden hacer eso, igual que Beryl podía hacerlo.

G-LUNA: ¿Es posible que sea... la misma Beryl?

G-MARTE: ¡Podemos ir a por la Rosa de Cristal ahora, no perdamos mas tiempo!

CHIBILUNA: Yo tengo que ir. Para ayudar a Armando, y devolverle el favor.

G-VENUS: Te pareces tanto a Guerrero Luna. A veces me olvido que es tu madre.

RADINA: Ama Venus, primero debería ir a buscar el Arca de la Luna.

(Van hacia el valle de la mano de Carola, pero cierto alguien se mete en medio...)

G-LUNA: ¿? ¡Rubeus! ¡Como es posible, dímelo!

RUBEUS: ¡Esta vez moriréis, guerreros! Anda, os habéis traído también a la conejita. Cuanto tiempo sin verla... Por lo que veo ahora es una Guerrero, como su mamita.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Mi rango no es lo único que ha cambiado, maldito!

_DAMANEGRA: Chibiusa, déjame a mí. _

CHIBILUNA: _No, quieta._ ¿Por qué te has vuelto un matón de las guerreros Opuestas?

RUBEUS: No me importan esas tipas, voy por libre. Se que buscáis la Rosa de Cristal, pero mis labios están sellados, lo siento. ¡Seria mejor que os decidierais a morir!

G-LUNA: ¿Quieres guerra? ¡Cetro Corazón, al ataque!

G-URANO: Ya tenia ganas de leña. ¡Neptuno, las dos juntas!

G-NEPTUNO: ¿Y cuando no? (^_^) ¡Temblor... Profundo!

(Y otra vez sueltan ese maremoto mortal, que unido al golpe al corazón lo desgracia.)

CHIBILUNA: ¡Déjanos ya! ¡Pequeño Corazón, ataca!

RUBEUS: Arg... que humillante... maldita coneja, la Luna Negra te lo dio todo...


	13. Cachito 4 parte 4

Un problema menos, la guerrero del amor termina de conducirles al garaje rocoso donde esta sepultada el arca, desde hace unas cuantas reencarnaciones. La otra rubia investiga.

G-LUNA: Esto parece el puente de mando o como se llame, pero no veo... mandos.

LUNA: ¿No se supone que es esto? Con este orbe se debería poder pilotar la nave.

G-MERCURIO: En efecto. Sacare los controles por mi pantalla enseguida. Mientras te podrías fijar en el rumbo, Ray ha sentido algo sospechoso en Kainess, y lo conozco.

G-MARTE: ¡Ni disfraz ni porras, estoy en racha! Hay energía demónica por allá.

El artefacto echo a volar con agradable música de fondo, aunque algunos prefieran la del Highwind o el Lagunamov. Yendo a esa marcha aterrizaron pronto en el glaciar.

G-MERCURIO: Aquí esta. El ser que desprende energía maligna esta en la cueva.

G-PLUTÓN: Es extraño. De alguna forma esa aura me suena mucho.

CHIBILUNA: Y a mí. Quizás otro miembro de la Luna Negra nos espera.

(Entran y es lo que se esperaban, o quizás no. Un tremendo dragón verdoso ataca.)

G-LUNA: ¡Aaaah, demasiado grande para mi gusto!

G-JUPITER: ¡Je, ya sabes que así mas ruido hacen... al caer! ¡Supremo Trueno!

G-VENUS: Espera, que me apunto. ¡Cascada... Creciente!

G-MARTE: ¡Fuego Destructor!

BICHO: ¡Uuuurrrg! (cambia) ¡Eh, que soy yo, Esmeralda! Esta no os la esperabais.

G-LUNA: Ciertamente NO. ¡Devuelve la Rosa de Cristal, que se que la tenéis!

ESMERALDA: Mala suerte, esa la tiene Diamante. ¡Pero me encargare de que muráis con mucho gusto, niñatas! Aunque la otra vez no había tantas guerreros, oye...

_DAMANEGRA: Supongo que quieres hacerlo tú sola._

CHIBILUNA: _Supones bien._ ¡El gusto será nuestro, fea asquerosa! ¡Chicas!

G-URANO: Esta va por mi pequeña del pelo rosa. ¡Temblor de tierra!

G-NEPTUNO: Esta por mi amiga que vino del futuro. ¡Mares... y Océanos!

G-PLUTÓN: Y esta en nombre de la dama heredera... ¡Ciclón de Cronos!

ESMERALDA: ¡Iaaarrrg, otra vez nooo…! (muriese)

(Se reagrupan y vuelven a la puerta de la nave, después de patear nieve.)

G-LUNA: Me esta hinchando las narices que todos estén volviendo a la carga.

G-MARTE: Algo pasa... la energía demónica más fuerte esta ahora… en el Polo.

G-PLUTÓN: Creo que se por que. En esta época aun vivía la reina Beryl, recordarlo.

G-SATURNO: Nos lo dijo la gran Radina, quizás deberíamos vigilarla de cerca.

De vuelta en la aero-cosa, ponen rumbo al sitio mas frío que les podía haber ocurrido. Como no veo razón para cambiar el párrafo, seguiremos leyendo tal cual.

G-LUNA: Ahí esta. El palacio de la 'venerable'. ¿Cómo entramos?

LUNA: Nunca dejarían husmear a una Guerrero, así que dale marcha a tu bolígrafo.

G-LUNA: Ya le olvidaba. ¡Poder Luna, conviérteme en una bella sirvienta!

G-PLUTÓN: Ni siquiera yo conocía bien a Beryl, siempre fue muy misteriosa. Aun así, no olvides que ahora estas en terreno minado, Bunny. Necesitamos que vuelvas viva.

G-SATURNO: Chibi-chan y yo te cubrimos. Si algo sale mal, encenderemos la nave.

(Pues eso, dentro del tugurio la rubia deambula por donde le place, pero mire usted...)

BUNNY: Aja. Esta ahí mirando las musarañas. Empujoncito y una menos, je, je...

BERYL: Endimión... quiero que seas mío... ¡Ja! Ni siquiera sospecha el poder maligno que se oculta en ese cometa... Cuanta gente se rehúsa a ser mía... ¿Quién anda ahí?

BUNNY: _Arg, fallo el plan. _Majestad Beryl, tenemos una nueva sirvienta, yo misma.

BERYL: ¿Ah si? Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. ¿No te quedaras a hablar?

BUNNY: Si claro.

BERYL: El cometa maligno se acerca. A causa de ello, el poder de la Oscuridad ya ha empezado a prodigarse por la Tierra. Y pronto la lluvia de meteoros caerá. En un tiempo el Señor de la Oscuridad despertara. Si así sucede y si no es encerrado... seria mejor que todo fuera destruido. La Luna, la Tierra, yo misma... todos. No me importaría albergar a ese poder en mí, mientras la persona que más deseo se salvara...

BUNNY: ¡No! Si el amor se consigue a fuerza de maldad, no es sincero. No le falles.

BERYL: Gracias, muchacha. Creí que dirías lo mismo que aquella a la que te pareces...

BUNNY: _Debería oírme a mi misma. ¡La acabo de decir que no deje a Endimión! _

(A la salida, el resto de chicas pregunta por las pistas nuevas o algo.)

LUNA: ¿Qué tal?

G-LUNA: No muy bien. Beryl no parece tener idea de que la Rosa de Cristal no esta en donde debiera. Pero me dijo algo chocante... si pudiera detenerla en esta época...

LUNA: Eh, hay una historia que todos conocemos, aunque no nos guste. Si fuéramos a cambiarla ahora solo conseguiríamos graves consecuencias. Muy malas.

G-SATURNO: Esa es la Beryl de ahora. No creo que sea mala por si misma.

G-NEPTUNO: Para nosotros es el pasado, pero para el mundo este es su presente.

G-URANO: ¡Ya es mala suerte con todo lo que hemos pasado!

LUNA: Las Guerreros Opuestas están yendo solo a por sus propios deseos. Y no seria correcto que no las encaremos con todo lo que tenemos. Es descorazonador, pero bueno.

(Vuelven al hangar de la nave y discuten con las que allí se quedaron.)

G-MARTE: El aura maligna esta en paz por ahora. No tengo más que decir.

G-MERCURIO: Yo si, Ray. Nos hemos fijado en quien podía haber robado la Rosa de Cristal, pero nos olvidamos de los verdaderos protagonistas de esta guerra mundial.

G-VENUS: ¡Serenity y Endimión, claro!

G-JUPITER: Seria cosa de comprobar el palacio del Rey de la Tierra, y luego ver si...

G-LUNA: ¡Si, veré a mi querido Armando! Bueno, casi.

Esta vez el objetivo estaba cerca, así que hicieron vuelo rasante para no llamar atención y al rato ya estaban en otra parte del polo, el palacio del Rey de la Tierra.

G-LUNA: Ahora no pasa nada, je, je. Los guardias no nos tocaran un pelo.

LUNA: ¡Bunny, espera!

CRIADA: ¿La princesa de la Luna esta aquí? Creí que estaba con Endimión en la luna.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Si, correcto! ¡Esta es una vulgar plebeya, adiós!

(La arrastran afuera del recinto y la gatona negra la echa la bronca.)

G-LUNA: ¡Me has llamado plebeya a mí, mocosa del demonio!

LUNA: Bunny, últimamente no las piensas. Los terrestres saben quien eres, y si bien no necesitas esconderte del enemigo acá, no puedes cambiar la historia así. Camúflate ya.

G-LUNA: Vaaale. ¡Poder Luna, conviérteme en una bella sirvienta!

(Repetimos la escena, pero ahora las Guerreros pueden acompañarla. Husmean un rato.)

G-MERCURIO: La sala del consejo no esta lejos. Mirad a ver que podéis oír.

G-NEPTUNO: Nosotras vamos por allá.

G-PLUTÓN: Pequeña Dama, ve con tus amigas, Timmy, Vicky y yo vigilaremos acá.

BUNNY: Ya empiezan. (espía)

TIPO: ¿Hay necesidad de estar llevando de la mano a las gentes de la Luna?

TIPO2: Nos caen bien los hombres de la Luna, pero no se si seguir con esta relación.

TIPO3: ¡Si rompemos las relaciones que tenemos ahora habrá problemas con la paz!

TIPO4: De cualquier modo, si seguimos el consejo de Beryl no debería haber problema.

REY: Dejemos la preocupación por el cometa a la venerable Beryl. Deberíamos dedicar nuestros esfuerzos a concretar el alcance de nuestra relación con la Luna.

G-JUPITER: Ya han terminado ese tema. Creo que ya sobramos.

G-VENUS: Me estoy preocupando por Serenity y Endimión, aun no les hemos visto.

Toman el vehículo y ponen en marcha el mecanismo espacial, para echar a volar hacia el espacio como había previsto Carola. Esta vez un garaje esperaba al arca.

G-VENUS: Hemos tenido suerte, el viejo garaje del arca sigue funcionando.

G-LUNA: Imagino que aquí tampoco puedo asomar la cara, ¿No?

LUNA: Nadie debe saber la relación que tienes con la Serenity de este tiempo, tonta.

G-LUNA: Por tercera vez en el día... ¡Poder Luna, conviérteme en una bella sirvienta!

Merodean por el Milenio de Plata, alguna siente una horrible nostalgia de algo que no llegaron a conocer, no se lo explican. Ya dentro del Palacio de la Luna, alguien les ve.

SERENA: ¿Qué sucede, hija? ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa? ¿No estabas con Endimión?

LUNA: A ver, todo tiene una razón, majestad...

SERENA: No eres ella, ¿Eh? No tengáis miedo. Creo que ya imagino quien sois.

G-LUNA: (descamufla) Eh, esta niña es mi hija. Tu, saluda.

CHIBILUNA: Hola, me alegro de verte. Me llamo Chibiusa.

SERENA: Que guapa es... Gracias, guerreros. Este día lo guardare en mi corazón.

G-LUNA: Reina Serena... aun no me atrevo... a llamarte 'mama'...

(Se va con la lágrima en la punta. Las demás tratan de seguirla.)

G-PLUTÓN: Discúlpela, majestad, esto ha sido muy duro para ella hasta ahora.

(En el pasillo, la rubia coletona ya ha conseguido calmarse un poco.)

G-LUNA: Es inútil. Morirá sin remedio. Y no podré hacer nada. ¡Pero es mi madre!

LUNA: La Reina Serena también lo sabe. Escogió el sacrificio, no podemos cambiarlo.

G-LUNA: Ya, pase lo que pase se sacrificara para que podamos renacer. Es triste, pero es lo que sucederá dentro de poco. Vale, encontremos la condenada Rosa de Cristal.

G-SATURNO: Yo lo entiendo, Bunny-chan. Mi padre lo sacrifico todo por salvarme... _Estúpido Tomoe... sin el me será muy difícil dominar este cuerpo... ¡Maldita niña!_

(Vuelven al arca y esta vez esperan a que suceda lo que tiene que suceder...)


	14. Cachito 4 parte 5

Habíamos dejado a las chicas a punto de ver desatarse la masacre del Milenio de Plata.

G-VENUS: Ahí están. Los devinsters de Beryl. ¡Venir a verlo!

G-URANO: De modo que fue así... ni Vicky ni yo pudimos hacer nada entonces...

CHIBILUNA: Y tampoco Pe, su tarea es guardar el acceso al Fin del Tiempo...

G-LUNA: ¡No os quiero oír eso! ¡Bajemos ahí y hagamos lo que podamos!

(Lo que pueden es coger la Rosa de Cristal, antes que las Opuestas. A ver en donde.)

BERYL: ¡La gente de la Luna esta siendo aniquilada de una vez por todas! ¡JUAJAJA! ¡De esta forma el y yo podremos estar juntos para siempre! Endimión...

G-MARTE: _Se lo que siente... yo también perdí a Armando a sus manos._

G-SATURNO: Ray-chan, no pienses cosas sucias, porfa.

G-MARTE: ¿Ep? ¿Me ha oído? Cambia de tema, chiquita. ¡Ahí esta Serenity!

G-LUNA: Rayos, no quiero verlo... no me queda mucho para morir... ¿? ¡Ha volado!

LUNA: Es la técnica del Shunkanido, puedo sentir quien fue... el Cristal Negro...

G-JUPITER: Je. ¡Diamante, sal de ahí! ¡No me obligues a ir yo!

DIAMANTE: (llega) ¿Las guerreros Luchadoras? Así que alcanzasteis esta época...

G-LUNA: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Digo, a la princesa! ¡O sea, a mí... ag, ya vale!

DIAMANTE: No. Digas lo que digas, Guerrero Luna, vendrás conmigo.

G-LUNA: Ya entiendo. Luna, recuerda esto. No podemos dejarles cambiar el futuro...

(El príncipe oscuro la toca la cara, aprovecha el contacto para hacer otro shunkanido.)

G-MERCURIO: ¿? ¡Que se la lleva!

(En otra parte, la reina Serena hace Transmisión Luna Curativa a las chicas muertas.)

SIN: ¿Lo visteis ya? Ese es el Cristal de Plata en esta época.

NABU: Si. Los pedazos caerán a la Tierra, después de reencarnar a las guerreros.

NERGAL: ¿No deberíamos pegarnos con ellas ahora? ¡Aun me la deben!

MARDUK: Quieta. Apsu ya ha terminado el plan previsto.

SIN: Aja. Si cogemos tan solo un Cristal Arcoiris, el Cristal de Plata será inofensivo.

ISHTAR: ¿Ahora ponernos a buscar esos cachines? ¿De que vas? Rubitonta...

NABU: Mira quien habla. No hacen falta todos, a falta de solo uno ya no se completara.

MARDUK: Claro, con los siete Cristales Arcoiris juntos se formara el Cristal de Plata. Pero si solo son seis o menos, eso será imposible. ¡Es perfecto!

ISHTAR: Vale, con que cojamos uno ya hemos cumplido (^_^).

(Shunkanido de las malas para pirarse. Mientras, las héroas han encontrado algo.)

CHIBILUNA: ¿? Es una proyección o algo... ¿Quién sale?

_ZAFIRO_: Guerreros Luchadoras, debéis abrir los ojos a mi hermano. Se fue junto con Serenity dentro del Castillo de la Luna. Princesa, solo tu le harás entrar en razón...

Después de la revelación las que quedan se han vuelto para Sariel, al templo de Radina a ver si se aclaran. No podían dejar esa época sin llevarse a Bunny con ellas.

LUNA: Gracias a Guerrero Luna el cambio histórico no se produjo. Pero que precio...

G-SATURNO: ¡Pero si se la han llevado, aunque salvemos el pasado nos dará igual!

G-MARTE: Un futuro sin Guerrero Luna. ¡Voy a ir a traerla de las orejas si hace falta!

G-URANO: Si Guerrero Luna no existiera, mi yo del presente no estaría ahí. ¡Vamos!

G-NEPTUNO: Si, no tendría sentido un futuro sin nuestra princesa de la Luna.

G-PLUTÓN: Si le sucediera algo en este tiempo, la paradoja nos destruiría a todas.

G-JUPITER: Eh, gracias a ella todas somos amigas hoy. ¡Hay que ayudar!

G-MERCURIO: Es muy importante para mi. Es la primera amiga de verdad que tuve.

G-VENUS: La chica no era muy brillante, ni muy cuidadosa que digamos. Era patosa, es mas, quizá fuera la ultima que merezca ser princesa... ay, ¿Puedo volver a empezar?

(Gran gota de sudor y un '¡Carola!' general. Se rectifica.)

G-VENUS: Da igual. ¡No puedo vivir sin ella, hala, ya lo dije!

CHIBILUNA: Se os olvida lo peor. ¡Sin ella no puedo volver a mi propia época!

LUNA: Si, ya se. Ninguna de nosotras puede concebir su vida sin nuestra Bunny a su lado. Esta cautiva en el sótano del palacio de la Luna, según Zafiro. No se si creerlo.

ARTEMIS: ¡Eh, que yo casi no he hablado! Este plan puede funcionar. Las Interiores conocen mejor el palacio de la Luna, que acompañen a Chibiusa. Las demás la seguirán de cerca conmigo pero no entraran en combate, estarán preparadas para arrancar el arca.

LUNA: Me fascinas, Artemis. Viniendo de ti, podría salir bien y todo...

ARTEMIS: Como el refrán lunero. 'El que menos dice es el que mas conoce'.

G-VENUS: Artemis, no quieras seguir de genial todo el día.

G-PLUTÓN: ¿Qué piensas, Pequeña Dama?

CHIBILUNA: Diamante tiene a Bunny y la Rosa de Cristal. Esta será la hora de poner mi pasado a prueba. Si saldré vencedora, o la oscuridad me dominara, ya para siempre...

G-PLUTÓN: De todos modos, tienes suerte. Mucha gente no consigue enfrentarse a su lado oscuro, y los que si no siempre son fuertes para dominarlo. Tu maldad interior fue considerada, no solo por dejarte enfrentarte a ella, sino por ayudarte cuando requerías.

(No sabia lo proféticas que eran esas frases... pero no lo sabrían hasta llegar al sitio.)

G-MARTE: Genial, hacer de canguros de la pequeña. Acabemos rápido.

G-MERCURIO: Ray, se que no hace gracia, pero es nuestra parte de la misión.

G-JUPITER: ¡Atención, siento fuerza maligna al nor-noreste!

Y entonces aparece allí la que menos se esperaban, aunque si el lector se ha hecho sus deberes lo sabrá más o menos adivinar. La pelirrosa coletona vieja, nada menos.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Ah, es Dama Negra! ¡De alguna forma ha escapado de mi interior!

G-VENUS: No te molestes, yo fui la única que pude grabar aquel episodio.

CHIBILUNA: Es la forma humana que tomó la oscuridad de mi corazón, cuando aquel Gran Sabio de la Luna Negra me comió el coco. ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí, a vuestro lado!

DAMANEGRA: ¿Eso crees? Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Ahora mismo la shaman Apsu esta cambiando esta línea temporal. Sin y sus amigas han cogido un Cristal Arcoiris, y el de Plata se ha debilitado. La Chibiusa del futuro desaparecerá, y yo con ella...

TODAS: ¡Aun podemos destruirte aquí mismo, maldita!

DAMANEGRA: Podéis intentarlo. ¡Rosa Oscura!

(Ataque de energía rosa hacia las guerreros Interiores, pero ChibiLuna lo aguanta.)

CHIBILUNA: ¡Por favor, no os metáis! Me quiere a mí. Es mi corazón, y mi batalla.

DAMANEGRA: Así será. ¡Entierra tu pasado y conquista la maldad de tu interior!

(Luchan un ratito, con bolazos oscuros y rositas chocando. Las Exteriores se lo callan.)

G-URANO: (escondidas) Aun no se como no hemos saltado ya al combate.

G-SATURNO: No podemos, Chibi-chan se pone a prueba. _Y me interesa quien gane..._

G-PLUTÓN: Si, pero no la superara hasta que no comprenda como debe tratarla a ella.

Pequeña Dama, aquella con quien luchas eres tu misma... Debes aceptarla, no matarla.

(Como impulsada por esto ultimo, la chiquita detiene sus embates enseguida.)

DAMANEGRA: Una verdadera guerrero... guardara sus armas.

CHIBILUNA: Ahora lo entiendo... haz lo que quieras conmigo.

DAMANEGRA: Así me gusta... compañera.

(Le arrea el último bolazo de energía oscura que termina de hacerla desfallecer.)

CHIBILUNA: (jadeo) Esa no era la manera. No podía vencer con violencia, porque ya no soy así. Debía dejar que mi maldad me castigara. Ahora estoy en paz con mi pasado.

DAMANEGRA: Las guerreros luchan por el amor y la justicia. ¿Por qué luchabas tú? Quizá algún día llegues a saberlo. Y entonces, entenderás mi verdadera esencia...

(La figura de la malvada se desvanece, en su lugar queda un colgante de cristal negro.)

CHIBILUNA: ¿Y esto?

(Por fin las demás se dignan a aparecer, aunque solo sea para reanimar a las otras.)

G-SATURNO: Luna, apaga la nave. Fue una falsa alarma. Guárdalo ya, Amy.

G-MERCURIO: Si, voy. Eso que ha ganado Chibiusa... me suena horrores...

G-PLUTÓN: Por supuesto, es el Cristal Negro. La fuente del poder del Clan de Luna Negra, y lo que retiene a Dama Negra en este mundo. Ahora Chibiusa es su guardiana.

CHIBILUNA: ¿Me tengo que quedar con el?

G-PLUTÓN: Has dominado tu lado oscuro, y ahora llevas una gran responsabilidad al hacer que ese cristal no vuelva a provocar a otros lo que tú sufriste. Me alegro por ti.

G-VENUS: Aja. ¡Su primera buena obra será salvar a su mami!

G-NEPTUNO: Bueno, nosotras seguiremos por detrás. A recoger lo que rompáis.

G-SATURNO: _Cristal Negro... me viene bien la existencia de algo tan fuerte como el Tau. Si le consigo, Dama 9 puede volver a dominar los corazones de este mundo... _

Mas adelante se encuentran otra proyección de Zafiro, indica el camino. Al poco rato llegan donde el principito de marras retiene a Bunny. Se la va a ganar.

DIAMANTE: He oído que la princesa estaba tras la Rosa de Cristal. Fue bueno el que me la llevara lejos de esas. Aunque no me hubiera importado por esta princesa de aquí.

(Transformación de Chibi en su lado oscuro, muy al estilo de Yugi. O sea.)

YAMILUNA: ¡Diamante, esto se acaba aquí!

DIAMANTE: ¿Cómo has conseguido eso? Ha sido Zafiro, quizás...

ZAFIRO: (llega) ¡No fui! La Pequeña Dama ha controlado el poder del Cristal Negro. Hermano, aunque lo intentemos otra vez, no servirá. Querías hacer tuya a la princesa...

DIAMANTE: Y sin embargo, no puedo conseguirlo, da igual lo que haga...

(Viene Sin, así de repente. Le envía un fogonazo horroroso a Diamante.)

ZAFIRO: ¡Hermano, es Sin! (se cruza) ¡ARG! Rápido... debes liberar a Guerrero Luna.

SIN: Meh, parece que los dos hermanos sienten lo mismo. ¿Y las guerreros están aquí también, no? ¡Eh, al igual que Diamante hemos revivido a otros! Estamos maquinando para conseguir la Rosa de Cristal, y el que se nos cruce conocerá la muerte.

YAMILUNA: ¡Sin, no lo permitiré! ¡Deja a Diamante!

SIN: ¡Creo serás buen rival para esta guerrero Opuesta, Dama Negra! ¡Miedo Oscuro!

YAMILUNA: ¡Rosa Oscura!

(Los golpes chocan, pero Sin se lleva la peor parte. La otra ChibiLuna se confía. Sin la ataca sin tregua, pero ella la esquiva sin fallos. La mala no se lo explica.)

SIN: ¿Cómo puedes saber por donde entro a matar, insolente?

YAMILUNA: Enseguida vi tu truco. Sabias lo que pensaba Zafiro, porque se lo leíste.

SIN: ¿Y que? Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo si quisiera.

YAMILUNA: No podrás, porque la mente que ahora dirige este cuerpo esta muy lejos, en el reino de las sombras... ¡Gracias al Cristal Negro, tienes dos enemigas que luchar!

SIN: Parece que va siendo hora de mostrar la fuerza real del ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

(Ataca con la onda explosiva que ya todos conocemos, mucho más fuerte y cortante.)

YAMILUNA: (jadeo) Has creado un golpe imparable... pero yo tengo uno también...

(Aparecen de la nada un escuadrón de devinsters que hacen caso omiso de las héroas.)

G-MARTE: Claro, Dama Negra puede crear devinsters igual que en su día...

G-SATURNO: _Que poder, el del Cristal Negro. Debe pertenecer a Dama 9..._

YAMILUNA: ¿Qué tal, Sin? A mi señal, estos devinsters se lanzaran a tu cuello listos para poner fin a tus despropósitos. ¡Puedes intentarlo, pero no esquivaras a TODOS!

SIN: Je. Lo siento, pero no cuela. No te atreverás. Las guerreros no sois así. ¡Te reto!

YAMILUNA: ¡Sin, no me tientes!

SIN: Voy a provocar tu decisión. No me moveré, puedes lanzarlos cuando quieras.

_CHIBILUNA: Tiene que haber otra solución... _

YAMILUNA: _¡No la hay!_ ¡Sin, nunca me he dejado ganar y hoy tampoco lo haré!

DEVINSTERS: ¡Grrraaauuurrr!

CHIBILUNA: (cambia) ¡Altooo!

(Los demonios paran en seco, al momento se desvanecen en la nada de donde salieron.)

G-JUPITER: ¡ChibiLuna, reacciona! ¡Sin sigue ahí, va a atacar!

G-VENUS: Será si yo la dejo... ¡Cadena de Amor al ataque!

SIN: ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Me había olvidado de esas niñatas!

G-URANO: Está bien amarrada, ahora podéis freírla. ¡Temblor de tierra!

(Gritos de ¡Supremo Trueno! ¡Ciclón de Cronos! Y demás lindezas.)

SIN: (rendida) Que más da, ya debía retirarme... Ya conseguimos lo que queríamos de esta época. Es hora de hacer pagar a los que me traicionaron. ¡Esta va por mis padres!

(Le mete un bolazo energético a Diamante, que lo había visto todo, y se esfuma.)

DIAMANTE: Perdonarme, guerreros... este no es el destino que quería... si aun pudiera cambiarlo haría que nunca hubiéramos luchado. Iros al futuro, iros para arreglarlo...

(Después de desintegrarse aparece el cuerpo de la coletona, aun desmayada.)

G-LUNA: Au... ¿Luna, que ha pasado? Tengo la rosa, pero entonces Diamante...

G-SATURNO: La pobre Chibi-chan lo ha pasado mal con su otra personalidad.

CHIBILUNA: Pude haberla matado... Dama Negra no se hubiera detenido ante nada... Quizá la próxima vez no pueda retenerla. ¡No puedo volver a luchar, no sirvo para nada!

LUNA: Bueno, gracias a el tenemos la condenada Rosa. En gracia de todos, incluyendo a la Luna Negra, tenemos que vencer a Apsu y sus esbirras. Volvámonos al presente.

CHIBILUNA: ¿Pero tu te oyes, Luna? El Cristal Negro casi se cobra otra victima.

G-PLUTÓN: Sobre eso el señor Gaspar conoce una historia. Cuando volvamos para el Fin del Tiempo le preguntare sobre ella. Creo que aprenderás algo, Pequeña Dama.

(Buf, que largo, pero ya se acabo este cachito de la historia. A otra cosa.)


	15. Cachito 5 parte 1

CACHITO 5: LA BATALLA…

(Estamos en el escondite de los malos, con los dos hermanos. A ver que nos dicen.)

ANSHAR: Así que la Rosa de Cristal fue recuperada. Como esperábamos, ya tenemos uno de los Cristales Arcoiris. Me pregunto si solo eso cambiara el futuro.

SIN: Esta bien, Anshar. Vamos a cambiar más destinos, pero necesito a Kishal.

(Ya con la shaman Apsu, la rubia malosa le cuenta de sus planes.)

SIN: Ama Apsu, permítame cambiar el destino del niño llamado Shingo Tsukino. Es el hermano de Bunny Tsukino, la Guerrero Luna. Es la que se nos ha estado oponiendo.

APSU: Si, Shingo Tsukino es alguien cercano al mítico Cristal de Plata. Su poder ahora se debilita, pero aun es enorme. Hasta que pueda desestabilizar el futuro con mis propias manos, deberéis llevar el destino de Shingo Tsukino hacia su destrucción.

(En mitad de la calle, vemos a Shingo haciendo... bue, siendo él mismo. Ve a Kishal.)

SHINGO: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Que cosa más mona! Ven, que te daré algo de papeo.

De vuelta en el piso de Armando, todas las chicas están reunidas y también levantado. Ha llegado la hora de aclarar algunos conceptos y de volver a ver al Señor del Antifaz.

ARMANDO: Bunny, lo siento. Os he hecho preocuparos demasiado.

RAY: No te veo muy contenta, Bunny, y eso que tu novio ya esta en pie...

PATRICIA: Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿No es rarísimo que el enemigo tuviera la mira en el Cristal de Plata, y el del futuro, y se molestaran en librarse del Señor del Antifaz?

ARMANDO: Porque si me quitaban de en medio, hubieran cambiado la historia igual. En mi sueño estuve hablando sobre lo que me dijeron Konztite y los otros. Llegara una criatura nacida del espacio, acercándose a la Tierra. Ese ser tiene la capacidad de alterar el futuro. Pero no puede hacer nada con su propio futuro, o el del dueño del Cristal.

BUNNY: Entonces no tuvo efecto en mi familia o nadie de vosotros... espero.

ANDREA: Porque mi destino y el Cristal de Plata estuvieron separados mucho tiempo, si fueron capaces de cambiarlo. _Je, las pobres no sospechan que aun sigo aquí..._

Puntualicemos que hace tiempo, la mente de Dama 9 piensa en lugar de Andrea. Eso y que quiere el Cristal Negro para traspasar su poder y someter el cuerpo de su carcelera.

BUNNY: Entonces mi casa... ¡Eh, voy a volver, a mirar que pasa!

ANDREA: Si Chibiusa se va, ¿Os importa si me uno? _Así la tendré muy cerca, ju, ju. _

(Solo nosotros la vemos, eh, la leemos, pero pone una risa maliciosa que nadie la oye.)

BUNNY: Si, mujer. ¿Te vendrías también, Raquel? Tenías algo que decir a Chibiusa.

RAQUEL: Por supuesto. Cuando estemos en camino os lo diré.

CAROLA: Ya que estamos preocupadas por el barrio, nos volveremos a casita.

RAY: Bunny, si algo pasa, ya sabes que el punto usual es el templo Hikawa.

PATRICIA: Timmy, Vicky, si algo pasa darnos un toque, allí estaremos.

Separadas las chicas, las correspondientes se dirigen a la casa Tsukino para comprobar el patio. Y lo de adentro también, tontos. La más vieja se dirigió a la más chiquita.

RAQUEL: Pequeña Dama, el señor Gaspar me contó hace años algo parecido a lo que estamos viviendo, que sucedió antes de que vosotras descubrierais vuestro pasado lunar.

BUNNY: Ah si, no se que hubiera sido del mundo sin las guerreros...

RAQUEL: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el señor Gaspar aun vivía en la Tierra, apareció una reina ambiciosa similar a Apsu. Trato de dominar el planeta utilizando una criatura extraterrestre muy poderosa. Pero un grupo de chicos junto a sus amigos de otras épocas pudieron detenerla y expulsar al ente de nuestro mundo, todo antes de aparecer vosotras.

CHIBIUSA: ¿? No entiendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo.

RAQUEL: Esto te interesa saberlo, Chibiusa. En su camino los héroes se encontrarían con un peligroso enemigo, que al final resulto ser otra victima de una maldad superior.

ANDREA: _Si se entretiene un poco mas... podría coger el Cristal Negro... vamos... _

RAQUEL: Con eso te aclaro que Luna sabia lo que decía cuando os dijo que debíamos recordar con cariño a los de la Luna Negra. No solo a los que cayeron, sino también los que aprendimos a conocernos mejor al entender la oscuridad de nuestro propio corazón.

CHIBIUSA: (lo saca) Este cristal me hace contactar con mi lado malo. Estuvo a punto de despedazar a Sin, aunque se lo mereciera, no se hasta donde podría haber llegado...

BUNNY: ¡Eh, que ya llegamos! Ufa, parece que nada sucedió en casa.

_DAMANEGRA: Chibiusa, presiento algo malo ahí dentro._

(Opta por entrar a investigar y las otras la siguen. Van para el cuarto de Shingo.)

SHINGO: ¿Qué haces Bunny? ¡Tú eres la que dice que no entre sin llamar!

BUNNY: Es una urgencia, enano, no seas borde. ¿? ¡Chibiusa, que pasa!

CHIBIUSA: Ese animal, según le he visto se me han ido las fuerzas... me desmayo...

ANDREA: ¡Shingo, aléjate de ese bicho, no sabes lo que es!

(El niño se queda con cara de zombi y las demás están en un tris de transformarse.)

VOZ: Es inútil, Guerrero Luna. ¡El chico es nuestro! Si te importa, entréganos el cristal.

BUNNY: ¡Sin, eras tu! ¡Shingo no tiene nada que ver en esto, devuélvele o te machaco!

VOZ: Veo que incluso la gran Guerrero Luna palidece al ver a su hermano en peligro... En cuanto a lo de machacarme, antes lograría yo un Viento Cortante sin manos, ju, ju.

VOZ2: Yo si se hacerlo. Que boba eres si no puedes, oye.

VOZ: ¡Ishtar, que estoy mandando una señal telepática!

ANDREA: ¿No tienes tú a Anshar? Los hermanos son importantes para ambas.

VOZ: Bueno, al menos entendéis lo que digo, esto le incumbe a el y a ti.

RAQUEL: ¿Por qué sois tan tercas buscando el Cristal de Plata?

VOZ: Porque el Cristal de Plata anula el futuro por el que luchamos. El mundo con que soñamos no conoce las guerras causadas por el cristal. Sin la gente del Rey de la Tierra.

ANDREA: ¿Qué dices? ¿Es que el cristal no será el que salve la Tierra?

VOZ: Yo también lo pensé, pero los de la Luna Negra rechazaban la salvación que les ofrecía, y Beryl quería su desaparición... si no queréis cederlo, nos quedamos al niño.

(Shingo se esfuma en el aire, y Kishal digievoluciona a una bestia enorme y fiera.)

BUNNY: ¿Quién era este bicho, 'Kuroro' o algo así?

CHIBIUSA: Es Kishal... tener cuidado... ag, no puedo ni abrir los ojos...

TODAS: ¡Planeta que me toque, dame el poder!

¡Comienza la leña! El bicho es feroz con ganas y Raquelita intenta frenarle con ciclón temporal, Andy le hace buen daño con su varita mortal y Bunny remata con corazones.

G-LUNA: ¡Cetro Corazón, al ataque!

KISHAL: ¡UAAARRRG! (se desintegra).

G-LUNA: Arf. Anshar no va a estar contento de que le desgraciáramos la mascota.

G-PLUTÓN: No teníamos opción, mi reina. Me preocupa el desastre causado...

MAMA: (grita) ¡Bunny! ¡Han venido Timmy y Vicky! ¿Qué ha sido lo de antes?

G-LUNA: ¡Nada, mama! ¡Mándalas para arriba!

(Llegan las susodichas, las otras han cambiado a traje de civil, ven el desorden.)

TIMMY: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han empezado las rebajas en esta habitación?

VICKY: No seas bruta. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

ANDREA: Como podéis ver, se han llevado a Shingo. ¿Y a vosotras, que paso?

TIMMY: Mi nombre no salía en la lista del club de carreras de bólidos, extrañamente.

VICKY: Mi violín desapareció. Y aparte de eso, ¡Le dieron mi papel de la obra a otra!

LUNA: Estoy preocupada por esas coincidencias... seria adecuado volver al Hikawa.

BUNNY: Aunque me planten a las cinco juntas, no se si tendré valor...

RAQUEL: Es comprensible. Parece que ni tú ni la Pequeña Dama estáis en condiciones.

Total, que la rubia carga con su futura, y se van ligero y corriendo al templo Hikawa. Y el conductor del bus insiste en que la niña esta mal... ni caso, pronto ven a las otras.

G-VENUS: ¿Es verdad que se han llevado a Shingo? Que canallas.

G-JUPITER: Nos están invitando a ir al futuro, su hogar. Y no sabemos si es trampa...

BUNNY: A Shingo se le ha llevado el enemigo, sea o no una trampa tengo que ir.

G-MERCURIO: ¡No sabemos el alcance del poder del enemigo, es peligroso!

ARMANDO: (llega) Lo tenéis muy comprobado. No podemos quedarnos aquí, Amy.

BUNNY: ¡Venga, todos al futuro! Chibi, a ver si ya se te quito el mareo...

G-PLUTÓN: Veo que estáis decididos. Os llevare al portal del tiempo que conozco.

(Raquel se concentra mientras se transforman los que quedaban. Se fueron.)

G-PLUTÓN: Algo pasa. Es como la otra vez, alguien se infiltro aquí cuando yo no...

VOZ: Eh, Armando, mucho tiempo sin verte.

S-ANTIFAZ: ¡Es Fiore!

(Vale, no sabemos quien carajos es ese, pero tiene un aire a los aliens Alex y Anni.)

FIORE: Tengo que agradecerle a una tal Apsu. Dijo que estas creando un mal porvenir.

S-ANTIFAZ: ¿Por qué has tenido que venir aquí? ¡No he hecho nada, ella te engaña!

FIORE: Eso no puedo saberlo, pero tiene poder como para revivirme, o mejor, de evitar que nunca llegara a morir. Pienso convertir este páramo en un jardín... de flores. Je.

S-ANTIFAZ: ¡Guerrero Luna, escapa! Iros al futuro, os seguiré tras vencer a Fiore.

ELLAS: ¡Que no te pase nada! ¡Venga, nosotras adentro!

FIORE: ¡No puedo dejaros marchar!

************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Hala, hala, lo dejamos en un maligno cliffhanger, o como se llame!

AUTOR: ¿Review?


	16. Cachito 5 parte 2

Llegaron a pasar por el portal y acceder al Fin del Tiempo, casi sin ver lo que estaban a punto de hacerse. Saludaron a Gaspar como de costumbre y entraron a Tokio de Cristal.

G-JUPITER: Eh, mirar hacia allí, en el Palacio de Cristal. ¿Qué pasa?

G-LUNA: Parece que tiembla, como si una ilusión que se difuminara.

G-URANO: ¡Están cambiando el futuro, que parecéis tontas!

G-MERCURIO: Porque el Cristal Arcoiris, y ahora Shingo cayeron en sus manos...

(Allí en la calle de Tokio de Cristal aparece una proyección de Shingo y las malas.)

G-LUNA: ¡No es justo, devuelve a Shingo a la de ya!

NABU: Si quieres verle de nuevo, vente al Palacio Oscuro. Tu hermanito esta aquí.

MARDUK: Pero Apsu tiene poca paciencia. Podría ser muy tarde para el palacio, je...

G-URANO: ¡No es correcto! ¡Si sois también guerreros, luchar limpio!

NABU: Ya se, ¿Por qué no te cuento nuestra idea? Soy alguien que adora la eficacia.

MARDUK: Y te deja con dos opciones. Sacrifica a Shingo Tsukino para ir por la reina, o abandonar a la reina para rescatar a Shingo Tsukino. Dos dianas, un solo disparo.

ISHTAR: Elegir, venga, solo uno se salvará. Cara yo gano, cruz tú pierdes...

NERGAL: ¡Guerreros Interiores! Si queréis ajustar cuentas, os iréis al Palacio Oscuro.

(Oscuridad artificial, solo las Interiores están metidas en ella, menos Luna.)

G-MERCURIO: ¿Qué es este espacio distorsionado?

G-MARTE: ¿A dónde han ido las demás, eh?

G-JUPITER: De alguna forma han conseguido aislarnos de las otras...

G-VENUS: Pero espera... ¡Si ya se! ¡Eh, Opuestas, se que estáis ahí!

(Salen de las sombras, pero están si son las de verdad. Ni que eso importara.)

NABU: Vaya, lo adivinaste. Ya que es la segunda vez que escapas a este conjuro, claro.

NERGAL: Aunque pidáis ayuda no pueden entrar aquí. ¡Os han abandonado, infelices!

G-MERCURIO: ¡Sabemos que no! Esta es una ilusión de las vuestras, se nota.

MARDUK: Quizás no deseabais ese futuro que no os deja otra opción más que luchar.

ISHTAR: Si, venga, dejad de luchar con nosotras. ¡Por que os tenemos guardado esto!

(Otra vez veremos los sueños de estas guerreros, pero algo ha cambiado...)

_AMY: ¿Mama, papa? ¿Cómo es eso? Es muy raro veros juntos..._

_PAPA: Si, bueno, veníamos a llevarte a cenar... _

_AMY: ¡Bien!_

_(Sueño de Ray, a ver.)_

_RAY: Armando..._

_ARMANDO: ¿Pasa algo? De repente, ponerse a desvariar de esa manera, no se... _

_RAY: Bueno, ahora dime a donde quieres ir... yo quisiera a tu cuarto, je, je... _

_(Sueño de Patricia, con el grandón ese.)_

_PATRICIA: Jo, es igual que mi ex..._

_CHICO: Eh, estas soñando despierta... y aquella chica te estaba buscando._

_PATRICIA: Seria Bunny. Ya la iré a buscar, tranquilo. _

_(Vamos mejor, al sueño de Carola.)_

_CHICO: ¿? ¿Te conozco de algo?_

_CAROLA: Esto, yo soy Carola Aino. Porfa, léete esto... _

_(Casi le lanza la carta, pero ella ya esta afuera con Hikaru.)_

_CAROLA: ¡Hikaru, ya lo hice, le di la carta amorosa a Minami!_

_HIKARU: ¿Y que tal?_

_CAROLA: ¡Arg, me olvide de preguntarle que le pareció! _

_HKARU: Por dios Carola, ¿En donde narices tenias la cabeza? _

_CAROLA: La cabeza... lo que... pero que es eso de... _

_(Vuelve a mirar al escaparate y a ver, no a Guerrero V, sino Guerrero Luna.)_

_CAROLA: Es ella... ha venido a buscarme. ¡Si!_

(Fin de los sueños, por supuesto, Carola despierta la primera.)

ISHTAR: ¿Qué tal? A mi personalmente me encantan, oye.

NABU: No tendría ningún interés continuar la batalla. ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

NERGAL: ¿Estáis dispuestas a destruir esas esperanzas por el bien de Guerrero Luna?

MARDUK: Volved a vuestras formas reales, y el porvenir que visteis os recibirá.

G-VENUS: Je, la ilusión que nos mostrasteis realmente es la vida que deseamos, si.

G-JUPITER: Pero ya nos habíamos decidido. ¡Lucharemos al lado de Guerrero Luna!

G-MARTE: Sin Guerrero Luna por aquí nos quedaríamos muy solas, gracias.

G-MERCURIO: Por ella, todas estamos aquí hoy. ¡Por nuestros amigos y también por ella misma, lucharemos hoy y os venceremos, eso no lo dudéis!

NABU: Esas son las guerreros que yo conozco. ¡Ardemos en deseos de veros después!

(Mas tarde, ya todas están juntas, sin espejismos ni monsergas que preocupen, hablan.)

G-LUNA: Llevarse a la reina y a Shingo de rehenes... ¡Es despreciable! ¡Salvare ambos!

G-URANO: Vayamos por la reina primero, al enemigo no le gustaría enfrentarse a ella. Y en el Palacio de Cristal no podrán ponernos trampas... quizás descubramos su plan.

G-SATURNO: ¡No, mal! La vida de Shingo esta en peligro, y el es el mas indefenso.

G-URANO: Andrea, el enemigo podría esperar eso para ganar tiempo e ir al Palacio.

G-JUPITER: Porras, usando trucos sucios sin parar...

G-MERCURIO: Separémonos otra vez, veo que es lo único que nos dejan hacer.

G-LUNA: ¡Yo iré con Shingo! Mi futura yo nunca se lo perdonaría...

CHIBILUNA: Yo volveré con mama, a ver.

G-MARTE: Bunny, tengo una cuenta que ajustar con Nergal, y quiero que pruebe mi nuevo truco, ya me entiendes. Seguro que las chicas me dirán lo mismo, ¿Eh?

G-URANO: Meh, no me importa en que grupo vaya, pero no puedo perdonarlas eso.

G-PLUTON: Yo iré con la Pequeña Dama, aun tiene mucho por saber.

LUNA: Artemis, yo iré con Chibiusa. Cuando cumplas la misión, espera en el Portal.

Dejemos esos trascucios un momento y veamos que están haciendo las malas, usando mis super-capacidades de autor y tal. Es lo que tiene saberse la historia entera.

APSU: Las Guerreros Luchadoras vienen para acá. Pero primero tengo que cambiar mi futuro o me esfumaré antes del amanecer... ¡Si lo hago, sucederé al Cristal de Plata!

SIN: (llega) Ama Apsu, las guerreros vienen para acá, se han separado en dos de nuevo.

APSU: Eso ya lo he dicho hace un momento. Pero no importa, mientras no interrumpan la ceremonia todo nos ira bien. Yo estaré en la torre, iré con el Portal.

SIN: Pero Fiore esta luchando con el Señor del Antifaz allí mismo...

APSU: Bueno, dile a Anshar que deje un camino abierto directo al Fin del Tiempo.

Mientras, las otras deambulan por el Palacio Oscuro. Como todavía no han encontrado a nadie, vayamos a ver como lo pasa el secuestrado, en cuanto Sin aparece.

SIN: Ah, ya te despertaste, vaya.

SHINGO: ¿Y tu quien eres, ein?

SIN: Me llaman Sin. Si te estas callado, te ira bien conmigo.

SHINGO: ¡Piensas que voy a hacer caso a una raptora! ¡Estás mal de la chola!

SIN: Ju, ju, ju... perdón por reírme, pero también tengo un hermano. ¿Quieres a la tuya?

SHINGO: ¿A que viene eso?

SIN: Mi hermano es adorable. Lo haría todo por el, sin duda.

SHINGO: Bunny no es así para nada. Me roba las chucherías y coge mis juguetes.

SIN: ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer tales barbaridades? ¡Que grosera!

SHINGO: _Espera, esta intentando liarme. Si hablo mal de ella, la secuestrara también._ Eh, pero me cuidaba si estaba malito. Aunque sea desobediente me defendía de mama.

SIN: Que raro. Aunque es malísima como hermana, tú la aprecias. No entiendo.

SHINGO: ¡Eh, no se te ocurra llamar cosas a mi hermana!

NERGAL: (llega) ¡Eh, que las guerreros están encontrando el camino!

SHINGO: ¡Viene Guerrero Luna! ¡Esa si que puede, aunque me llamo Shingolo...!

SIN: Shingo, debes ir a dormir otra vez... pero mas rato. ¡Poner en marcha la ilusión!

(Jope, otra ración de Ilusión Diabólica, pero de la gustosa, dirigida hacia la coletona.)

_ARMANDO: ¡Bunny, ya estoy en casa! ¿Dónde esta mi damisela?_

_BUNNY: Estaba con Momo-chan. Llego exhausta, ahora duerme. _

_ARMANDO: Entonces creo que podré darte esto. Cierra los ojos. _

_Se preparan para el gran besazo y algo engancha las coletas de la rubia, haciendo que se la de contra la madera de la cama. Que dolor. Ah, lo que engancho era Chibiusa._

_CHIBIUSA: (sueña) Mama... sácame de aquí... _

(Fin del sueño, la guerrero se ha levantado enseguida gracias a esa 'ayudita'.)

SIN: ¿Cómo salio, Guerrero Luna? Si me das el Cristal de Plata te llevaras este futuro.

G-LUNA: Eso esta mal. ¡Muy mal! ¡La gente no quiere cambiar su futuro así como así!

SIN: De cualquier modo, parece que no vas a soltar el cristal por las buenas. No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra. Shingo será el que lo pague, que pena.

Ya por fin llegan a la sala donde esta Shingo, al momento las otras Opuestas aparecen a base de shunkanido que te crió, y chinchan a las héroas con sus comentarios.

G-LUNA: ¡Devuelve a Shingo de una condenada vez, latosa!

G-JUPITER: Je, parece que esta es la reunión de las guerreros, buenas o malas.

ISHTAR: Aunque os enseñamos la vida que deseáis, nuestra paciencia tiene límites.

G-VENUS: ¡Ese destino es asqueroso, mal que yo lo diga!

MARDUK: Que lastima, ya que a nosotras nos gusta.

G-LUNA: De esta no saldréis. Para las que son como vosotras solo hay dos caminos... La destrucción, o la conversión. Y ahora, en nombre de Luna... ¡Os castigaré!

(¡Round One! Las elegidas malignas salen a la palestra, las buenas lo harán enseguida.)

NABU: Ishtar, eras mi mejor amiga desde antes que empezara todo esto. No me falles.

ISHTAR: Descuida, nadie puede escapar de la mano de Buda. Ni de las mías. (^_^)

G-MERCURIO: Así que sacan al cerebro primero, bien. Carola, ayúdame tú, anda.

G-VENUS: Viendo a su compañera hubiera sido estúpido elegir a otra. ¡Vamos allá!

(Intercambio de ataques nuevos, por que los viejos ya se los saben.)

NABU: ¡Hielo Total!

ISHTAR: ¡Fulgor Final!

G-MERCURIO: (dolor) No se quedan cortas. ¡Vamos, Rayo Congelante!

G-VENUS: Intentar huir ahora. ¡Cascada... Creciente!

AMBAS: ¡Iaaaaaah! (desmayo)

(Esto se convierte en un ir y venir de golpes energéticos. Después saldrán las próximas.)

MARDUK: Nergal, se que tu estas aquí por la camorra, y ahora necesitamos artillería...

NERGAL: Tú lo has dicho. Enseñémoslas quien es el puño demoledor de las Opuestas.

G-JUPITER: Que ganas tenía de dar mamporros. Espero que me ayudes en eso, Ray.

G-MARTE: Encantada, yo también le tenia ganas a la pelirroja de todas formas.

(¡Round Two! Aquí va a haber brutalidad mágica, eso por seguro.)

NERGAL: ¡Fuego Letal!

MARDUK: ¡Trueno Brutal!

G-MARTE: ¡Arg! La zorra vieja sabe trucos nuevos. ¡Desaparece, espíritu maligno!

G-JUPITER: Marchando con voltios vitaminados. ¡Dragón... del TRUENO!

(El dragón eléctrico posee el papel sutra y parece real, las deja bien churruscadas.)

G-LUNA: ¡Estas perdida, Sin! Te ganamos por dos asaltos de tres. ¡No puedes ganar!

SIN: Eso es lo que quiero que creas. Venga, intenta lanzarme algo, como hicieron ellas.

G-LUNA: ¡No me vaciles! ¡Cetro Corazón... al ataque!

G-MARTE: Ese vendaval que aparece... ¡Luna, espera, esta tramando algo!

SIN: Mmm... ¡La Onda... EXPLOSIVA!

¡BAUM! Junto los dos golpes y la energía provoco una explosión no-tan-gansa que las hizo papilla, incluso a sus compas. La rubia héroa supo lo que debía hacer.

SIN: Rayos... por que no se habrán puesto a cubierto, que idiotas...

G-LUNA: Las has hecho polvo... a mis amigas y las tuyas... pero yo ¡Acabare contigo!

G-MERCURIO: ¡Si, lo veía venir! Va a usar el Grial, lo va a conseguir.

(Transformación dramática de nuestra cabeza de albóndiga favorita, que ya tocaba.)

G-LUNA: ¡Corazón Arcoiris... al ataque!

(¡BAMF! Con el consecuente ¡Arg! De dolor por parte de la malosa, y la luz vuelve.)

ARTEMIS: Se acabo... Ni siquiera Sin podía esperar sobrevivir a eso. ¿? ¡Aun colea!

NERGAL: (levanta) Aun... no... hemos... perdido. Veréis...

NABU: (no levanta) ¡Nergal, no! Nuestra capacidad es muy diferente de las guerreros.

ISHTAR: Así que no hemos podido con ellas cara a cara... que rabia.

MARDUK: No, nuestra fuerza no puede ser tan inferior a la suya. ¡Sin! ¡Por eso estoy aquí, y también las demás! ¿Quieres que todo haya sido en vano? ¡Contesta!

(Sin es la que esta menos rota, no habla para no gastar aliento y acabar de desmayarse.)

ARTEMIS: ¡Guerrero Luna, no esperes! Las Opuestas aun pueden recuperar su cuerpo.

G-LUNA: Aun puedo devolverlas su vida normal... ¡Transmisión Luna Curativa!

(Parece que cambian, pero solo su expresión. Siguen teniendo sus mayas negras y tal.)

NERGAL: Apsu me dio fuerza... y mira para que valió. ¡Lo siento, yo la destruiré!

G-MARTE: Nergal. ¡Siéntate!

NERGAL: (¡Plam!) ¡ARG! Dolor...

(Vale, es el último chistecito sacado de Inuyasha que pongo. Lo juro por Snoopy.)

NERGAL: Vale... prometo, por mi y por las demás... que no nos volverán a tentar así.

G-MERCURIO: Di que si. ¡La próxima vez, será como amigas, del alma!

NABU: Si, entonces jugaremos, hace mucho que no libro un buen duelo de ajedrez.

ISHTAR: ¡Nah, yo prefiero los recreativos, molan!

G-VENUS: Ishtar, ya eras la mas rarita desde el principio... pero no iras sin mi. ¡Ja!

MARDUK: Júpiter, os he dado muchos problemas... pero era nuestro sueño. Repetiría.

G-JUPITER: Ya te la perdone. Pero si vuelven a ofrecerte eso, huye como de Camilo.

G-LUNA: Patri, que ella no pilla el chiste. ¿Sin... que harás tu?

SIN: (en pie) No puedo creerlo. ¡No puedo oíros! ¡Por el bien de Anshar, no puedo caer!

(Shunkanido desesperado, y las demás no lo creen tampoco. El gato explica.)

ARTEMIS: Guerrero Luna, igual que lo que tu sientes por Shingo... lo que siente por su hermano Anshar evito que el Cristal de Plata purificara a Sin. Aun carga con rencores.

G-LUNA: Bueno, ¿Cómo esta el mocoso?

(Le ven. Sentado en un trono, no se ha despertado a pesar del follón.)

G-LUNA: Que mono se ve cuando duerme, si. Pero si esta en marcha no hay quien lo aguante. Feúcho con suerte, tienes tantas chicas que te adoran... y te cuidan del mal.

G-VENUS: Vamos Bunny, yo siempre quise uno de estos como hermano.

ARTEMIS: Deberíamos devolver a Shingo a su sitio. Gaspar no le puede atender.

G-LUNA: Ya, no podemos pedirle que le cuide mientras. ¿Cómo le ira a ChibiLuna?

ARTEMIS: Nada mas fácil. Vamos al portal, desde el Fin del Tiempo se la podrá ver.


	17. Cachito 5 parte 3

Mientras estas dejaban solventada la primera mitad de la batalla final, la chiquitina del pelo rosa deambulaba por las calles de Tokio de Cristal, buscando la entrada al palacio.

CHIBILUNA: Espero que mama este bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que me fui?

VOZ: Perdón, princesa, pero no puedo dejarte entrar a palacio. Tendríamos que luchar.

CHIBILUNA: ¿Anshar, no? ¡Yo tampoco quiero! ¡Solo quiero ver a mama!

VOZ: Lo siento. Escucha, no quiero hacerte daño...

G-SATURNO: Es inútil, Chibi. No razona... _Mejor para mi, mas tiempo de robarte... _

G-PLUTON: Alguien se acerca. Y no os va a gustar quien. ¡Mirad!

G-URANO: ¡La madre del cordero! ¡O más bien, el rebaño de las Brujas!

G-NEPTUNO: Si Tomoe pudo volver a este mundo, solo era cosa de tiempo...

(Se acercan a donde están, dispuestas a destruir y a otra cosa más que ahora dirán.)

EUDIAL: Mira a quien encontramos. Buscábamos al Mesías del Silencio, ¡Y esta aquí!

G-SATURNO: ¡Quieren otra vez a Dama 9!

MIMET: Pero por supuesto, niña. ¡Con nuestra señora al lado os despojaremos de todo!

VILUY: En concreto de vuestros corazones puros. Y de paso, de los talismanes.

G-PLUTON: Veo que no aprendisteis. Tendréis que quitárnoslos.

TELU: Es lo que pretendíamos, según os vimos. ¡No somos las que conocisteis!

CIPRINE/PUKIROL: (eco) Esta vez... nuestro destino... ¡No os incumbe!

G-URANO: Sabia que íbamos a acabar a tortas. Vicky, desenfunda. ¡Espada Estelar!

G-NEPTUNO: ¡Espejo Marino!

G-PLUTON: Andrea, vete con Chibiusa lejos de aquí. ¡Cetro Granate!

(Pues la hacen caso, y acaban en un callejón recóndito a resguardarse.)

CHIBILUNA: No se si podrán con todas a la vez. Y tampoco se que fue del Mesías.

G-SATURNO: Le vienen a buscar. Porque le han sentido muy cerca. Justo aquí.

CHIBILUNA: Andrea... esa no es tu voz... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te han hecho?

G-SATURNO: Nada comparado con lo que te haré. Mi vara de la destrucción nos va a llevar al lugar de las tinieblas eternas, el miedo mas profundo. El reino de las sombras.

(¡La guerrero cambia de forma a Dama 9 mientras el paisaje se ennegrece! ¡Que fuerte!)

DAMA9: No pude robar el Cristal de Plata a la reina, pero ahora me interesa otro más...

CHIBILUNA: No puede ser. ¡Quieres mi Cristal Negro! Su poder te daría otro cuerpo...

DAMA9: De poco te va a servir mientras te pierdes... ¡En las sombras!

(Le hace algo con la vara esa y el alma de la niña escapa del cuerpo. La mala se sonríe.)

DAMA: Bueno, ya es mío. Pensar que he estado encerrada en esa mocosa tanto tiempo.

VOZ: Y me temo que así seguirás. Si no me encargo de desvanecerte para siempre.

(Llega Dama Negra a escena. Esto se esta caldeando. ¿Habrá pelea de zorras? Lo dudo.)

DAMANEGRA: Olvidabas que el reino de la sombra es también mi hogar y mi prisión. Solo puedo actuar en el mundo real a través del cristal y el corazón de Chibiusa. ¡Vete!

DAMA9: ¡Ah, bien! Sabía que los poderes del Cristal Negro no pueden ser arrebatados sin más. Deben ser merecidos en un duelo. ¡Tú serás mi victima, querida, eso me temo!

DAMANEGRA: ¡No puedes vencer!

DAMA9: Eso crees, pero tengo algo que me da la victoria desde antes de luchar. ¡Je!

(Coge el alma de Chibiusa por allí flotando y la retiene. La grandona pelirrosa sufre.)

DAMANEGRA: ¡Chibiusa! ¿Estás bien?

CHIBIUSA: Tranquila... yo me encargare... se que Andrea sigue dentro de ella...

DAMA9: Que mona. ¡Pero en este reino yo la domino por completo! En el fondo ella quería ayudarte a espantar tus demonios. ¡Pero ni ella pudo librarse de los suyos!

DAMANEGRA: ¡No es verdad! ¡Andrea te vencerá desde dentro, lo se! ¡Chibiusa!

CHIBIUSA: Aquí no tengo ningún poder. Pero se que puede oírme. ¡Andrea!

(A la morena le dan retortijones, algo se le escapa de las manos.)

DAMA9: Ag... Chibi-chan... acaba con ella... o terminare como papá... ayúdame...

DAMANEGRA: Esa es la nuestra. ¡Alma Oscura!

(Con eso intenta materializar el corazón de la adversaria, como ella hizo antes.)

ANDREA: Acabad con ella... olvidaros de mi... yo no debería existir en esta época...

CHIBIUSA: No pienso dejarte atrás, Andy-chan. Saldremos de aquí juntas... ¡Ug...!

DAMANEGRA: ¿Chibiusa? ¿Qué ha pasado? Este mundo es nocivo para ella... ¡Eh!

DAMA9: ¡No podréis conmigo! ¡Cielo Oscuro!

DAMANEGRA: ¡Rosa Oscura!

(Las dos energías demónicas chocan augurando el petardazo que se llevara el perdedor.)

CHIBIUSA: Por... debajo...

DAMANEGRA: Claro... ¡Dama 9, ya nada podrá salvarte... del OLVIDO!

DAMA9: ¡IIIAAAH! (Desvaneció)

Había redirigido el rayo por debajo de la bola, agachándose. Esquivo el golpe y así se aseguro de darla de lleno. Jo, es que si no lo explico no lo pilláis. Pero Andrea se quedo con los ojitos brillantes, esperando a que las otras dos se den cuenta de ello...

DAMANEGRA: Espero que eso te enseñe a confiar mas en mi... y yo en ti, compañera.

ANDREA: ¿Creéis que habéis vencido? Nada puede aniquilar al Mesías del Silencio.

CHIBIUSA: ¿Ahora que? ¡Déjala ya en paz, maldita!

ANDREA: Si Dama 9 abandonara a Andrea, dejarían de existir. ¡Nunca os librareis de mi, no mientras la niña viva! Algún día, en algún momento el Cristal Negro será mío...

Salen del mundo de las sombras y solo quedan las dos chiquitas, con ropa de calle. A la morena se le quito la cara de zombi y los ojos brillantes, ahora despierta del coma.

CHIBIUSA: Andrea, has cumplido tu parte... ya nunca mas renegare de mi lado oscuro.

ANDREA: Chibi-chan... has vencido. Si yo hubiera sido tan fuerte...

G-PLUTON: (llega) Ah, estabais aquí. Las brujas ya no darán más problemas. Vamos.

Es hora de entrar al palacio de cristal, ahora que la barrera de Anshar ha remitido.

Total, que ahora si que pasan adentro. Buscan por el palacio de cristal hasta encontrar al chiquillo, que se ve entre la espada y la pared. Literalmente. Trata de razonar.

ANSHAR: No debería haber pasado esto. No te acerques, o tendré que luchar con todas.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Anshar, ya vale!

ANSHAR: Solo quería vivir contigo en paz. Pero mientras fueras la princesa no podía...

APSU: (shunkanido) Anshar. ¿Aun sigues pensando así? ¿Por qué no actúas?

CHIBILUNA: ¡Apsu ha venido, cuidado!

ANSHAR: ¡No voy a luchar con mi Princesa! Si me obligaras, me moriré de dolor.

APSU: Eso es un acto de alta traición, y lo sabes bien. Por las buenas o malas, lucharas.

(Le enchufa con energía oscura, que le domina y le vuelve agresivo.)

LUNA: ¡La energía demónica le ha poseído, es capaz de todo!

CHIBILUNA: (cambia a Yami) ¡Yo me encargo!

ANSHAR: ¡Grrraaa...! (se lanza)

(Arroja bolas de energía y despide vendavales mágicos. Esta desatado, vamos.)

YAMILUNA: ¡Anshar, vuelve en ti! No quiero que Chibiusa vuelva a sufrir.

TODAS: ¡Tienes que retenerle con algo! Prepararemos una técnica en conjunto.

YAMILUNA: ¡Presa Oscura! (pausa) No puede moverse, bien. ¿Qué habéis pensado?

G-PLUTON: Este golpe le dejara fuera de servicio. Pero no se si lo sobrevivirá...

G-URANO: ¡A la vez! ¡Catástrofe...!

G-NEPTUNO: ¡... Mortal!

La tierra, el mar, el tiempo y la energía destructiva hicieron una burbuja en la que los mezclaron con la oscuridad del Cristal Negro, la dirigieron contra el niño a toda leche.

YAMILUNA: ¡Anshar, tienes que despertar! ¡ANSHAR!

La bola hizo impacto y creo una explosión bien gansa de las que ya conocemos. Al irse el polvo y el escombro vieron... nada. El ataque no había dejado ni el gorro de pluma.

YAMILUNA: ¿Qué habéis hecho...?

G-PLUTON: Lo siento, mi Dama. Supe que seria demasiado, pero no me detuve...

G-SATURNO: No quería volver a matar... ¡No soy mejor que Dama 9! (llora)

_CHIBIUSA: (cae) Le habéis matado... ¡Le he matado! ¡YO lo permití...! _

YAMILUNA: _Chibiusa... nadie estaba preparado. Ser una guerrero también duele. _

G-PLUTON: Necesito hablar con la Pequeña Dama, esto es importante.

CHIBILUNA: (cambia) ¿Por qué nos pasa esto, Pe? ¡Maldita Apsu!

G-URANO: Esta... empotrado en el muro... ¡Por eso no le vimos!

(Chibiusa le abraza. Los miembros del equipo les miran raro, no es para menos.)

CHIBILUNA: ¡Por favor, responde! ¡No me dejes sola... ANSHAR!

_DAMANEGRA: Vamos compañera, hemos llegado muy lejos para dejarlo así. _

G-NEPTUNO: ¡Mirar, Anshar ya respira! Y no le queda rastro de energía demónica.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Anshar! Bienvenido. No quería, en el fondo no quería perderte nunca... Yo también sentía lo mismo, no quería luchar... ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!

ANSHAR: Mi princesa... ¿Estas bien?

CHIBILUNA: Anshar, lo siento. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

ANSHAR: Siempre te he admirado. Pero solo soy un niño ordinario, y tú una princesa. No existía forma de que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero no me rendí. Muchas veces pensé en llevarte conmigo, lejos, pero eso solo trajo a Apsu a mi vida. No quería este destino... Apsu... ahora esta en la torre... tratando de cambiar el futuro del mundo.

G-SATURNO: Cálmate ya, nosotras nos encargaremos de ella, puedes estar seguro.

(Si, se van a la zona yerma esa en la que había un portal, y las otras están esperando.)

G-LUNA: Eh, ChibiLuna, ¿Cómo estaba tu mami, eh?

CHIBILUNA: ¡Hay cosas mas urgentes ahora, tonta! Apsu esta en la 'torre' o algo así.

G-SATURNO: Pero no podemos ir todas a por Apsu. Hay que llevar a Shingo a casa.

G-URANO: Ya lo haremos Vicky y yo, si queréis venir Raquel o tú no nos importa.

G-LUNA: Las que tengan poder para enfrentarse a Apsu deberían venir conmigo.

Se decide que las Interiores acompañaran a la jefa, las otras harán de canguros. Las que ya dije encabezan la fila que entra al Fin del Tiempo, pero el paisaje era distinto...

G-LUNA: ¿Y esto? El Fin del Tiempo tiene otra forma, más siniestra... ¡Y la torre esa!

G-VENUS: Señor Gaspar. ¿Qué paso desde que nos fuimos? Menos mal, aun sigue...

GASPAR: Ah si, Apsu decidió dejarse caer por aquí, pero fue para quedarse. El Fin del Tiempo toma la forma de la mente de su guardián, la de Apsu es más fuerte que la mía. Si sigo vivo es porque Apsu hubiera quedado encerrada aquí y sin ningún poder, con la regla de que la mente mas fuerte del Fin del Tiempo se convierte en su nuevo guardián.

G-MARTE: Si no le importa querríamos que se ocupara del chico. Debemos de llevar al nuestro a casa, mientras Bunny y compañía buscamos a Apsu. ¿Por allí, no?

(Toman un paso que lleva a la entrada de la torre, todavía sin salir del Fin del Tiempo.)

G-LUNA: ¿Dónde estará el Señor del Antifaz? Se puso a luchar hace mucho tiempo.

LUNA: Aquí hay un rastro de pétalos... me temo que le encontraremos muy pronto.

VOZ: ¿Qué, os gusta el nuevo Fin del Tiempo? Si queréis al Señor del Antifaz, ¡Venir!

(La orden no se hace esperar, irrumpen en la torre y ven al susodicho encadenado.)

S-ANTIFAZ: Guerrero Luna, lo siento... Tras vencer a Fiore, me atraparon aquí...

LUNA: Uf, la energía mental de Apsu mantiene la torre sellada... no podemos...

G-LUNA: Pues habrá que machacar a Apsu primero, antes de pensar en liberarte.

S-ANTIFAZ: No te preocupes, concentraros en Apsu. Si la vencéis, me soltare yo solo.

Las chicas le dieron ánimos y se dirigieron al último piso. A encontrar su destino...


	18. Cachito 5 parte 4

Esto se acaba. Para bien o mal, este es el último pedazo. Ahora a leer...

APSU: Ya estáis aquí. La que quiere llevar mi destino a la destrucción.

G-LUNA: ¡Tu eres la que esta jugando con los porvenires de la gente, no nos compares! En nombre de Luna, ¡Te castigare! (gota)... Jo, si no lo digo reviento...

APSU: ¡Juajajaja, pues lo siento mucho por ti Guerrero Luna! Mira bien tu medallón, si, ese Cristal de Plata... es mi odioso carcelero. ¡Muéstranos el nuevo futuro!

(Sueño de Bunny. Otra vez. Esta es la última, os lo juro por Snoopy, otra vez.)

_BUNNY: Jo, ya he sacado otro suspenso maldito. Mama me echara la bronca. (pisa la hoja) ¡Que asco le tengo a los exámenes, más que a la verdura! _

_ARMANDO: (coge la hoja) Eh, esta nota es muy mala. _

_BUNNY: ¿Y tu que estas mirando, metiche? ¡Trae! _

_ARMANDO: A ver si estudias mas, Cabeza de Chorlito. Je. _

_BUNNY: ¡Iiiih! ¡No le aguanto! _

(De vuelta de la alucinación esa, parece que su poder esta decayendo dramáticamente.)

APSU: ¿? ¿Qué pasa? El destino de la Guerrero Luna debería haberse cambiado.

G-LUNA: Apsu, no has entendido que tu plan tiene un fallo gordísimo. El destino es lo que el corazón de la gente ha creado. No amo a Armando por estar destinada a ello, mas bien mi amor por el ¡Se convirtió en un hecho! No importa como, ¡No renunciare a el!

APSU: Parece que eres la única que piensa así. Mira a las demás.

(Las demás están paradas del miedo, eso pasa. Si están de pie es con mucho esfuerzo.)

G-MERCURIO: No pude confiar en el Cristal de Plata... creí que afectaría mis estudios.

G-MARTE: No entiendo por que luchamos. Quería una vida pacifica, una vida normal.

G-JUPITER: Si no hubiera un Cristal de Plata, podríamos haber evitado todo esto...

G-VENUS: Si el futuro cambia podemos seguir el nuevo... si nos deja ser felices.

G-LUNA: ¡Pero que decís! Hemos trabajado duro para arreglar las dificultades y crear finales felices... ¡Tenemos que hacer lo que podamos! ¡No quiero ver que abandonáis!

(Algo se sacudió de encima de las chicas, y empezaron a reaccionar. Menos mal.)

G-MERCURIO: No tengo palabras... bueno, si, pero no son para todo publico.

G-MARTE: No sabía que Guerrero Luna nos soltaría tal bronca. ¡No me reconozco!

G-JUPITER: He oído bien. No me volverán a engañar, lo prometo.

G-VENUS: ¡A por ella!

(Si, que esto ya esta durando demasiadas paginas. La mala mueve primero.)

APSU: ¡Sombra Ciega!

G-JUPITER: ¡Ag...! Es la técnica de Marduk, hay que anularla...

APSU: No os dejare. ¡Nube Toxica!

G-MERCURIO: Eso me lo hizo Nabu... ¡Hay que reagruparse! ¡Mercurio... Ducha!

(La escarcha elimina el veneno como la otra vez, pero siguen a ciegas...)

G-VENUS: Apartaros... ¡Cadena de Amor, busca y atrapa!

APSU: ¡No puedes retenerme! ¡Viento... CORTANTE!

G-JUPITER: No te olvides de mi, estúpida. ¡Chispas de Plata, al ataque!

(Las dos embestidas de viento y truenos se anulan. Las héroas no tardan en atacar.)

G-MARTE: ¡Ahí va! ¡Rayo... Fuego!

APSU: Grrr... ¡Barrera Oscura!

G-MARTE: Ag... Solo puedo hacer esto. ¡Espíritu maligno, desaparece!

(Le encasqueta un sutra a cada compañera y las libra de la maldición. Se reajuntan.)

G-LUNA: Se nos acaba el papel. ¡Es hora del Santo Grial, hala!

G-MERCURIO: Te la prepararemos un poco... ¡Rayo Congelante!

G-MARTE: ¡Fuego Destructor!

G-JUPITER: ¡Dragón... del TRUENO!

G-VENUS: ¡Cascada Creciente!

(La líder ya se ha cambiado el vestido y piensa acabar contundentemente.)

G-LUNA: ¡Corazón Arcoiris, al ataque!

APSU: ¡IIIAAARRRG! (empotramiento brutal)

(De alguna forma, solo queda un cráter en el suelo. La dan por fiambre.)

G-LUNA: ¡SI! ¡Lo hicimos! Ahora el futuro alterado volverá a ser normal.

CHIBILUNA: (llega) ¡Eh, nosotras ya hemos llevado a Shingo! Nos perdimos el final...

(Se juntan con las demás mientras salen de la torre, y hay temblores.)

G-PLUTON: Las dimensiones separadas están juntándose de nuevo, bien.

G-MARTE: ¡Eooo, se que es obvio, pero esto se nos cae encima! ¡Moved esas caderas!

(Encuentran al Señor del Antifaz, que si recordáis, estaba en el primer piso.)

G-LUNA: ¡Señor del Antifaz, ya nos hemos cargado a Apsu, vente!

S-ANTIFAZ: Buen trabajo, cabeza de chorlito... volvamos con el sabio.

(Ya fuera de la torre, ven como se hunde... si, como churro sobre la nata.)

G-VENUS: ¡Hala, ya no hay mas torre siniestra! Ya se acabo todo, espero.

G-MERCURIO: Aun tenemos que purificar el cometa ese, el que nos hablo Armando.

G-VENUS: ¿Pero para cuando podemos esperar que caiga?

G-MERCURIO: Pues de acuerdo a estos datos... ¡De aquí a dos horas!

Ni que decir tiene que se meten al Palacio de Cristal echando leches, para mejor ver el trasto si se les va a caer encima. Luna propone que le enchufen con el Cristal de Plata.

CHIBILUNA: Ya esta aquí... ¡Es ahora o nunca!

TODAS: ¡Planeta que me toque, dame el poder!

G-LUNA: ¡Cristales de Plata, darnos el poder!

_DAMANEGRA: Que demonios. Y nunca mejor dicho. ¡Espérame, compañera! _

Todos los que tienen poder, mucho o poco, lo enfocan hacia el meteoro, de alguna rara forma rebota en la capa atmosférica y se vuelve por donde vino. ¡Se salvaron!

LUNA: Un momento. El palacio no ha cambiado nada. ¡No ha vuelto a la normalidad!

S-ANTIFAZ: ¿Es posible que nos hayamos dejado algo por el camino?

G-LUNA: Es imposible... Beryl, la Luna Negra, Fiore, las cinco Brujas... todos cayeron. Y se que Dama Negra esta de nuestra parte, y Dama 9 desapareció, yo me encargue...

CHIBILUNA: _No eres tu, lo se. Pero Dama 9 quizás... ¿Notas si se parece?_

_DAMANEGRA: Creo saber quien es... ¡Si me hubieras dejado, ahora no seguiría viva! _

CHIBILUNA: ¡Ay, que se quien puede ser! ¡Señor del Antifaz, cuida del palacio!

La niña arrastra a su futura mami hasta las afueras del edificio, las demás la siguen. En otro sitio, la mala que creían muerta no lo esta, pero casi. Maldice todo lo posible.

APSU: Como me han podido vencer... que alguien... me de fuerzas...

(Sin llega a base de shunkanido, ya sabéis, y la mira como a un perro apaleado.)

SIN: Apsu, yo te devolveré mi poder, empezaremos otro futuro. Así, Anshar volverá.

(Volvemos con las guerreros, que están de nuevo en palacio.)

G-MERCURIO: ¿Qué es esa energía tan terrible?

G-PLUTON: Yo también la noto. Y esta envolviendo al Palacio de Cristal...

G-URANO: A este paso, la gente del castillo será dominada y demonizada.

G-NEPTUNO: Serán manchados de maldad... ¡Y se morirán!

CHIBILUNA: ¿Mama y Papa se morirán? ¡No quiero!

G-SATURNO: Si se murieran Serenity y Endimión la tierra gobernada por el Cristal de Plata caerá seguramente en el caos... Chibi, cálmate... ¡No dejare que pase!

G-VENUS: Apsu podría seguir viva. Esta energía se parece muchísimo a la suya propia. Pero también a la de Sin... ¡Porras, no me cuadran los números! ¡Amy, di algo!

G-MERCURIO: He calculado la posición de la fuente... viene del sótano. ¡Venga!

(No pueden hacer más que bajar al sótano, a ver que carajos es lo que aparece.)

G-MARTE: ¿? Comparado con antes, es más fuerte y maligno...

G-PLUTON: Tenéis que poner fin a esta maldad, o la Tierra entera caerá en el caos...

G-LUNA: ¡Je, no pienso perder! Pondré fin a todo este asunto. Pero tu quédate, Chibi.

CHIBILUNA: ¿Y por que? Ya hemos discutido esto antes, ¡Se luchar tan bien como tu!

G-LUNA: ¡No! ¿Qué pasara si morimos ahí dentro? ¿Quién cuidara de la Tierra si no?

CHIBILUNA: Si es así, yo cuidare de Mama y Papa... ¡Y todos los demás!

(Penetran en la zona del sótano, tan solo ven un portal del tiempo... en el que se meten.)

G-LUNA: Esta oscuridad... se parece a la torre aquella en el Fin del Tiempo.

VOZ: ¡Por fin has venido, Guerrero Luna!

La que ha hablado es una bicha feísima, una cabeza reptilesca de la que brota el cuerpo de Apsu, al estilo del Dragón de Ra. Va a chulearse de su poder, como dios manda.

G-LUNA: ¡Es APSU! ¿De donde has sacado ese cuerpo, maldita?

APSU: Me he fundido con Sin. Me he vuelto insoportable a la vista, ¡pero cuanto poder! Si quisiera, ¡Este palacio caería hecho polvo al instante! Pero me guardare el mataros en persona, si no seria un engorro encontrar el Cristal de Plata entre el escombro.

G-LUNA: ¿De que vas, chiflada? Nunca te llevaras el cristal ni le tocaras un ladrillo a mi palacio, lista. Cambiar el destino de la gente, intentar destruir su felicidad...

TODAS: ¡En nombre de Luna...!

G-LUNA: ¡Te CASTIGARE!

¡Y a luchar! Esta vez no puedo entretenerme con la estructuración por ataques, más que nada porque no hubo ocasión... y ahora veréis por que. Cosa de la chica mala.

APSU: ¡Sol Negro!

(¡BAMF! Después del bolazo energético negro, no quedaba nadie en pie. O casi, jo.)

APSU: Ha caído... ¡La inigualable Guerrero Luna ha PERDIDO! ¡Nadie puede vencer! Con esta fuerza dominare el espacio tiempo, ¡Y nadie me lo podrá impedir!

VOZ: ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

(Aparece allí la manifestación de Dama Negra en este mundo, YamiLuna. Chúpate esa.)

APSU: ¿Quién te crees? Ni Guerrero Luna ha resistido mi poder. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

G-LUNA: Ag... me duele hasta el nombre...

YAMILUNA: En el lugar de la guerrero del amor y la justicia, seré yo quien te venza.

APSU: ¡Muere! ¡Sol Negro!

YAMILUNA: Necesito algo de mis compañeras... ¡Voy! ¡Planeta Venus!

(La lanza el golpe especial, aunque no le hace mucho. Ya veréis porque.)

YAMILUNA: Planeta Júpiter. Planeta Mercurio. Planeta Marte...

APSU: No puede ser... a cada golpe me muevo mas lento...

YAMILUNA: ¡Fuego!

(El último golpe elemental termino de sellar el movimiento de la monstrua enorme.)

YAMILUNA: No lo puedo creer. ¡Ha caído en el truco más estúpido del mundo! Pero ya es hora de dejar paso a mi compañera. (cambia) ¡Si, he salvado a mama y papa!

G-LUNA: ChibiLuna... ya no se mueve, pero puede atacar... ag...

APSU: Arg. Incluso con esa pinta, sigues siendo una Guerrero. ¡Pero no fallare!

(Otro ataque oscuro superganso, pero esta vez alguien se pone a bloquearlo.)

CHIBILUNA: ¿? ¡Anshar!

ANSHAR: Te defendería con mi vida, princesa. ¡Hermana, se que estas ahí, vuelve!

APSU: No podrás, infeliz. Ella eligió devolverme su poder.

_SIN: Es verdad... destruiré todo lo que nos amenaza. Este mundo, y a la princesa... _

ANSHAR: Sin... cuando mama y papa se murieron, tu me cuidaste... ¡Yo te quería!

APSU: Si tantas ganas tienes, ¡Morirás al lado de tu princesita, insolente!

(No mueve un pelo, pero no es por lo que ya sabemos. Tiembla.)

APSU: ¿? ¡Arg! ¡Sin, que haces...! ¡Mi cuerpo... ya no funciona!

GATOS: ¡Chibiusa, enfócala con el Cristal de Plata, como tú sabes!

CHIBILUNA: ¡Y también... Dulce Corazón ARCOIRIS!

APSU: ¡Aaaag... DESAPAREZCO!

(Se ha cambiado a forma Super Guerrera sin avisar, no vale... pero se acabo.)

ANSHAR: Pequeña Dama, esto significa la despedida...

CHIBILUNA: ¿Es que os vais a morir? ¡No!

SIN: Desapareceremos dentro del destino que nunca debimos rechazar.

CHIBILUNA: ¿Por qué es eso? Apsu se ha desintegrado, ya sois libres...

LUNA: Si Apsu se esfuma, los destinos que cambio volverán a lo que eran.

ANSHAR: Si, volveremos a un futuro sin la existencia de Apsu.

Hay que cambiar el párrafo, de una maldita vez. Luego lo agradeceréis. Están todas en la puerta que usaron para entrar al Fin del Tiempo por primera vez. Discuten.

CHIBILUNA: Pe, quiero que me lo digas. ¿De verdad no podré ver a Anshar?

G-PLUTON: Bueno, eso no es del todo exacto. Anshar y Sin tendrán otras vidas...

G-URANO: Vamos, si quisieras buscar a Anshar, vale... pero no te conocería.

CHIBILUNA: ¡No! ¡No quiero!

G-LUNA: ChibiLuna, no se ha muerto ni nada... solo tendrás que volver a empezar.

G-MERCURIO: No, me temo que ni aun así. Las puertas del Tiempo se reabrirían.

G-JUPITER: Entonces, las Opuestas... y Apsu también... ¡Reaparecerían! ¡No fastidies!

G-SATURNO: Bueno, a medida que nos alejamos de los hechos el efecto desaparecería.

G-PLUTON: Pero eso será dentro de muchos años... y los dos nunca podrán conocerse.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Noooooo!

Anda, cortamos la escena. Tardaron un pedazo de tiempo para que la pobre no llorase más, y Shingo siguió con su habitual tocamiento de narices. Un día, se fue al futuro...

CHIBIUSA: ¿Ese de ahí no es...? ¡Anshar!

ANSHAR: (de colegial) ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

CHIBIUSA: Ah, no es nada... me lo dijeron... ¿Qué llevas ahí?

(Van a sentarse a algún banco y el niño saca pedazos de cristal negro.)

ANSHAR: No se hace cuanto los tengo, pero me llamaron mucho la atención. No supe por que, pero tenía que quedármelos hasta encontrar al dueño. Eso me decían en sueños.

SIN: (viene) ¡Eh, Anshar, no te vayas sin avisar! Oye, no eres tú... no, que va, no eres...

(Se van, y la Guerrero más vieja aparece con vestido de calle. La habla.)

RAQUEL: Pequeña Dama. Eran ellos, seguro.

CHIBIUSA: Pe, ¿Tú crees que hicimos lo correcto?

RAQUEL: Claro. El niño ha tenido una vida normal, sin peleas, y eso es lo importante.

(La acompaña por la calle abajo. Repara en los cachines de cristal que recupero.)

CHIBIUSA: Pero estos parecen cachos del Cristal Negro, los mires como los mires.

_DAMANEGRA: En efecto, es el mismo Cristal Negro que tienes contigo. Piénsalo. _

CHIBIUSA: ¿Pero como hay dos? ¿Y como se rompió?

_DAMANEGRA: El Cristal Negro solo pudo romperse de una manera. Cuando creías que todos te odiaban, Plutón se sacrifico para que volvieras a ser tu misma, y pudiste dar forma al Cristal de Plata del Futuro. Desde entonces, yo he estado siempre aquí. _

CHIBIUSA: ¡Entonces este cristal... no pertenece a este destino!

_DAMANEGRA: Vamos, compañera. Si lo haces bien, aun podrás crear un final feliz._

(Corre, pasa la pagina. Encontraras el verdadero final de Sailor Moon Another Story.)

(Cuarto de Chibiusa, en el palacio. La grandullona se materializa en forma fantasmal.)

CHIBIUSA: Ya me acuerdo. Como se formo mi Cristal de Plata... y que hacer ahora.

DAMANEGRA: _Solo concéntrate en los pedazos, y... todo saldrá bien. _

CHIBIUSA: Para crear un final feliz, Guerrero Luna debía vencer, no yo. Entonces...

DAMANEGRA: _¿Por qué dudas?_

CHIBIUSA: Si salvo a Bunny, el cristal donde estas se romperá. Y te perderé...

DAMANEGRA: _Creí que te alegrarías si te librabas de mi. Como la otra vez... _

CHIBIUSA: Esto no lo olvidare. ¡Me lo dijo Pe, mi corazón sabe lo que me conviene!

DAMANEGRA: _Adiós. Lady Serenity. _

Los pedazos y el cristal completo brillaron cegadoramente y pronto la escena cambio a la batalla contra la Apsu definitiva, la pelirrosa esta otra vez con ropa de combate.

CHIBILUNA: ¡Guerrero Luna, aquí viene lo que necesitabais! ¡Cristal Negro!

(Por fin, el mentado artefacto salta en trozos y de alguna forma les vuelve la fuerza.)

G-LUNA: ¡Hala! Sin el Cristal Negro al lado... ¡Nuestro poder se ha recuperado!

APSU: ¡No puede ser! ¡Estaban para el arrastre!

AMBAS: ¡Es hora del Grial!

(Cambian a las formas Super y preparan el golpe que no usaban desde lo de Beryl.)

AMBAS: ¡Doble Corazón, ARCOIRIS!

APSU: ¡IIIaaarrrg... DESAPAREZCO!

G-VENUS: De verdad. No saben decir otra cosa.

APSU: Pero volveré... para trastocar vuestro destino... (¡BAMF!)

(La desintegración de la mala les devuelve a la jefa de las Opuestas, desmayada o algo.)

ANSHAR: ¡Ahí cae mi hermana!

(Se van todos del agujero infernal ese y salen del sótano del palacio, a la calle.)

SIN: Au... Que hago aquí...

G-LUNA: Estas en las afueras del Palacio de Cristal. Ya paso todo.

SIN: ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me has salvado? ¡Somos enemigas, si no te acuerdas! ¡No me líes!

G-VENUS: No queremos odiar a nadie. Por eso os salvamos. Se nos pego de G-Luna...

SIN: Lo he perdido todo... ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar. O seguir viva...

G-MERCURIO: ¡No es así! Sin, tus amigas están aquí, todas. Y Anshar viene también.

(En efecto, vienen las otras cuatro y el chiquillo con su gorro de pluma, a saludar.)

ANSHAR: ¡Sin, me alegro de que sobrevivieras! ¡Por fin volviste!

NABU: Anshar estaba preocupado por ti, menos mal que estabas bien.

ISHTAR: Si, si estabas viva podías habernos dado un toque telepático, que se yo...

MARDUK: Estaba llorando como un crío... tenias que haberle visto, chica.

ANSHAR: ¡Eh, dijiste que no lo ibas a contar!

SIN: Gracias, chicas... y lo siento... por todo lo que habéis pasado.

ISHTAR: Na, que va. Si gracias a ti, todas somos colegas hoy día. ¿O fue por Apsu?

NERGAL: Ya estas diciendo chorradas otra vez, nunca te cansas.

SIN: Je. Puede que tenga razón. Fue Apsu la que nos dio un motivo para colaborar...

ISHTAR: ¡Ves, yo se de lo que hablo!

(Mas tarde están los dos grupos marchándose, después de darse los teléfonos y tal.)

ANSHAR: Eh, princesa... ay, digo, Chibiusa. Creo que esto es tuyo.

CHIBILUNA: ¡El Cristal Negro! Ahora esta roto... creí que lo perdí en la batalla.

ANSHAR: Bueno, estaba esperando a terminar el mogollón, para devolverlo. ¿Crees...?

CHIBILUNA: Si, lo creo. Estoy segura. Y además...

ANSHAR: ¿Qué cosa?

CHIBILUNA: Se que si no te lo doy ahora... nunca mas sacare valor para hacerlo...

(¡Besazo! ¡Oooooooh!)

ANSHAR: (0_0)

(Mas tarde todavía ¡Ag! Están las diez más el tío moreno en la Puerta del Tiempo.)

S-ANTIFAZ: Que bien hecho, Chibi. ¿Anshar ya es tu novio?

CHIBILUNA: ¡Eh! ¡Es de mala educación ser cotilla, Armando!

G-VENUS: Como dice el refrán lunero. Dios los cría, ellos se comen.

G-MARTE: ¿No será 'y ellos se juntan'?

G-MERCURIO: Que mas da. Chibiusa, en el fondo te pareces a Sin con su hermano.

G-PLUTÓN: Bueno, yo me quedo a guardar el portal hacia el Fin del Tiempo. Guerrero Luna, tu deberás cuidar de la Pequeña Dama de nuevo. Y no seas maleducada, claro.

CHIBILUNA: ¡No lo soy!

Por fin ya han vuelto todas a su S XXI, su distrito de Juuban, a su casa a fin de cuentas. Las más grandullonas se despiden de las Guerreros Interiores, hasta más ver.

ARMANDO: Uf. Por fin se termino este asunto. Ha durado demasiado.

VICKY: El destino es una cosa extraña. A veces parece que estés siguiendo un guión...

ANDREA: Pero no es verdad, es demasiado fácil dejarse llevar por las circunstancias.

PATRICIA: Meh, yo he visto el verdadero destino. ¡De manos de Bunny!

BUNNY: Eh, que me pones roja... ¿? ¡Andrea! ¿Qué pasa?

(Andrea se esta reduciendo a lo que era antes, una chiquita.)

ANDREA: Mi destino... vuelve a ser lo que era...

TIMMY: Andrea era una niña de biberón antes de empezar esto... era nuestra niña.

ANDREA: Chibi-chan... es hora de decir adiós... por segunda vez en mi vida... se que es triste, pero se que algún día volveremos a jugar juntas. Me alegro de haber ayudado...

(Ya es una canija otra vez, con toquilla incluida. Timmy la recoge.)

TIMMY: Pues a casa... Solo espero que no nos toque luchar pronto que digamos.

(Se van. Quedan las cinco primeras. Cada una se separa.)

AMY: Por cierto Bunny, la semana que viene hay exámenes. A ver si estudias más.

BUNNY: ¡Ag, y me lo tuvo que recordar!

ARMANDO: Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca. Hasta luego... Cabeza de Chorlito.

(Ya solo quedan Bunny y Chibiusa. No se mueven por que la casa es la suya.)

BUNNY: Uh, que hora es, que tarde... Vamos a entrar a cenar, Chibi.

SHINGO: ¡Eh, Bunny, te cojo un rato tu...! (¡CLUNK!)

BUNNY: ¡Shingoooooo!

CHIBIUSA: Y todo vuelve a la normalidad. _Gracias. Compañera..._

**********************************************************

YAMI-AUTOR: ¡Y san-se-acabo! No cambies de autor para ver la siguiente historia...

AUTOR: Siii, se llamara Aliento Abrasador... adivina de donde lo he sacado...


End file.
